


Два Рождества

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: 1933 год. Великая Депрессия. Безработица, голод, нищета, отчаяние. И среди этого хаоса Барри и Кара - просто пара молодых людей, работающих в ночном клубе, которые в эти странные времена выживают, как умеют и могут.





	1. «Звездочки» Малкольма Мерлина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под воздействием [коллажа](https://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/image/158732347273) by coldflashwave-baby
> 
> И этого - спасибо Восьмой дочери - [видео](https://youtu.be/3f_W1Xrdm2o)

В прокуренном насквозь помещении, в сизом дыму, клубящемся под потолком, волнами, набегающими на волны, зазвучали вступительные аккорды. На счет три после них под неспешный, не отвлекающий внимания аккомпанемент раздалось:

— Ты пришла… Я был один… Я должен был знать, что ты — искушение.

Под приглушенный свет и мерцающие огоньки свечей на столиках в большом зале, разделенном широкими проходами на четыре уютные зоны, полуприкрыв глаза, он распахнул объятия, даря публике ощущение сопричастности. К исполнению. К песне. К истории, скрытой за обычными, ничего не значащими словами. 

Но сам не всматривался в лица гостей клуба. Не просил у них поддержки, восхищения или любования. Он повторял заученные слова и искал в себе отклик. Как и всякий раз, исполняя «Искушение», взывал к своим эмоциям и не получал ответа. Песня о страсти, о спонтанно вспыхнувшей любви не трогала его души. Не давала раскрыться в полной мере, стать частью чего-то большего.

— Потому что ты была рождена для поцелуев, — понизил он голос, подражая порядочно набравшемуся Бингу Кросби, — я не мог сопротивляться… 

Под тихий звон бокалов и неторопливый шепот разговоров из вечера в вечер ничего не менялось. Столики занимали одни и те же чудом сохранившие свои состояния скучающие богатеи, бросающие пыль в глаза гангстеры, мошенники с хитрыми взглядами и ловкими руками. А затянутые в шелковые платья и обвешанные поддельными украшениями юные гетеры в поисках покровителей прогуливались поблизости от бара и бросали томные взгляды по сторонам. Ничего нового. Все неизменное. Как будто время здесь остановилось, стрелки замерли, и он обречен развлекать эту горстку завсегдатаев вечно.

Чтобы окончательно не впасть в уныние, он задумался о насущном. О том, что одно выступление — несколько центов к общей сумме заработка. На который можно купить дров. Стоило начать запасать их заранее, пока лето и цены не взлетели до небес. А еще лучше — добраться до стихийно образовавшегося рынка на окраине города и поискать теплое пальто на зиму. Чтобы не простыть, как в прошлый раз, и не проваляться две недели в холодной квартире, думая, наступит для него новый день или нет, сумеет Кара раздобыть лекарства или нет, и не уволит ли его Мерлин за такое долгое отсутствие. 

— Ты искушение, и я весь твой. Вот мое сердце… 

Прижав руки к груди, он символично сложил ладони и протянул их вперед. Словно отдавая сердце. Выжимая из голоса самый максимум доступных обертонов. Тех, что не вымерзли минувшей зимой, не выгорели с летней жарой и не атрофировались во время болезни. Заодно меркантильно прикидывал, удастся ли убедить Кару еще раз растормошить публику на танцевальном марафоне завтра вечером. 

— Возьми его и скажи, что мы никогда не расстанемся. Я всего лишь раб… 

Кара за кулисами ждала своей очереди, он даже со сцены слышал ее нетерпеливое притопывание в такт. Аккомпаниатор плавно завершил свою партию, и он, взглянув прямо перед собой, допел:

— Твой, искушение. 

На этом моменте он всегда переводил взгляд на одно и то же место в дальнем углу — столик владельца клуба, мистера Мерлина. Точнее, на вечно пустующий стул слева. Чтобы вернуть себя из бездны мыслей в прокуренный зал. Вспомнить, что вообще-то сцена — это страшно и жутко. Здесь нельзя оступиться или сфальшивить. Потому что публика не простит. Запомнит. И потеряет к нему интерес, заодно поставив жирный крест на основном источнике его заработка.

Но испугаться в этот раз не получилось. Под бурные аплодисменты он просто впал в ступор.

— Ну же, Барри! — донеслось до ушей шипение Кары, отвлекая от медленно тлеющей сигары в крепких и сильных пальцах и белого шелкового шарфа, небрежно лежащего на плечах.

Он вернулся! 

Они оба вернулись. 

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Барри раскланялся публике, и поспешил уйти со сцены. Получил тычок в бок локотком, затянутым в длинную ярко-синюю перчатку, прошептал «они в зале» и поторопился скрыться в темном коридоре, ведущему к их с Карой гримерке.

— Барри, погоди, — остановил его бармен Пабло, балансируя с ящиком хрустальных фужеров в руках, — там мистер Мерлин хочет, чтобы ты вышел в зал.

Черт побери! Это то, что он думает? Или Мерлину не понравилось выступление? Хотя если бы не понравилось, то он ввалился бы в гримерку. И, осыпая угрозами, высказал свое негодование.

— Да? Спасибо. Я сейчас, только переоденусь, — Барри попробовал выторговать себе хотя бы пару минут.

— Срочно, — отрезал Пабло и деловито направился к бару.

Это было что-то новенькое. Обычно Мерлин старался быстрее убрать своих «звездочек» подальше от алчных посетителей «Кабаре». Неужели догадался? Но тогда и Барри, и Каре несдобровать. 

Барри судорожно провел трясущейся рукой по волосам, проверяя, не разлохматилась ли прическа, и тут же в панике огляделся, ища, чем стереть с пальцев бриллиантин, которым всегда смазывал волосы перед выступлением. Цапнул подвернувшуюся грязную скатерть и начисто вытер ладони от пота и жира. Заодно пожалев, что запах касторового масла теперь ничем не убрать. Придется по возможности прятать руки.

Одернув неоправданно дорогой костюм пошитый из черного шелка, Барри натянул дежурную улыбку и проскользнул в зал. Стараясь не мешать выступлению Кары, за спинами гостей дошел до хозяйского столика и тенью встал за стулом Малкольма Мерлина.

— Помяни мое слово, Снарт, со дня на день Рузвельт и на Сухой закон наложит лапу, — Мерлин отодвинул подальше бокал со своей крепкой выпивкой. Резко, негодующе. Будь в бокале больше половины — выплеснулось бы на скатерть, как пить дать. 

Снарт спокойно стряхнул пепел в пепельницу и глотнул игристого вина. Официально не афишировалось, что в «Кабаре» наливают горячительного, но личным гостям хозяина дозволялось все. То, что в бокале Снарта вино, а не газированная вода, Барри не сомневался — цвет напитка, пузырьки…

— Ты никак обстановкой лондонского отеля «Савой» вдохновлялся? — с ноткой издевательства резко сменил тему Снарт, сигарой обрисовав полукруг, привлекая внимание собеседника к интерьеру и обстановке зала.

Барри до этого момента не знал имени этого человека, хотя видел его в зале раз пять-шесть. Понятия не имел, кто он, но чем привлек внимание Мерлина — догадывался. Старый змей Малкольм Мерлин водил «дружбу» не только с важными шишками Централ-Сити, но и с криминальными личностями — гангстерами, бутлегерами, ворами и мошенниками. Теми, кто помогал ему обирать богатеев, легально или нет. Так что сомневаться в роде деятельности Снарта не приходилось. Тем более на важную шишку он не походил даже издали.

— Обижаешь, Снарт, — без возмущения, ровным тоном, произнес Мерлин. — Мое «Кабаре» уникально по своей природе. — И не поворачивая головы, тем же тоном заметил: — А вот и Барри к нам присоединился. — Встал и, приобняв, похлопал Барри по плечу. — Барри, дружок, окажи любезность, побудь радушным с моими гостями? Мистер Снарт и мистер Рори крайне нуждаются в компании на вечер, а у меня, вот незадача, срочные дела.

Не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и направился к служебным помещениям.

— Д-да, мистер Мерлин, — запнулся Барри, проводив взглядом его спину. И нерешительно улыбнулся, посмотрев на Снарта.

Компанию? Снарту и его… другу? У Барри даже дыхание перехватило, благо удалось не закашляться.

— Отлично поет, — прокомментировал молчавший до того Рори. И в подтверждении своих слов кивнул на сцену, где Кара, закончив партию, улыбалась и кланялась рукоплещущей публике. — Ты садись, чего стоишь.

— Я н-не уверен…

— Пригласи свою подругу, — перебив, Снарт подмигнул Барри. И похлопал по стулу рядом с собой. — И присоединяйтесь к нам.

Снарт предложил сесть рядом? Или это общий приглашающий жест? Обычно подобные темные личности возгорались, глядя именно на Кару. Желая ее. Вожделея. Правда Мерлин всем отказывал, зная ее секрет. Никому не давал распускать руки. Да и в случае с Барри не позволял стареющим матронам предлагать ему покровительство. Но что сейчас? Как? Что имел ввиду старый змей?

Запутавшись в собственных мыслях, Барри обернулся к бару, сделал знак Пабло, чтобы тот позвал Кару, и на ватных ногах приблизился к Снарту. От большинства мужчин неизменно несло смесью запахов касторового масла, спирта и новомодной приторной туалетной воды. Но Снарт… Снарт стригся коротко, словно в пику моде на мужские прически, принятую в обществе. И сколько Барри ни принюхивался украдкой, все, что смог учуять, — тяжелый дым сигар цвета некрепкого кофе.

— Садись-садись, — кивнул Снарт, — мы с Миком не кусаемся. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

Конечно, как же. Здесь же везде глаза и уши. Стоит Мерлину узнать про подобное предложение… Или это проверка? Знает Снарт или нет, что работникам «Кабаре» строжайше запрещено брать в рот даже каплю алкоголя? 

— Подруга твоя тоже такая пугливая?

— Кара? — переспросил Барри, опускаясь на стул, и выпалил: — Нет!.. То есть не только она. Мы вообще не пугливые.

Кажется, чересчур поспешно. Снарт тихо засмеялся, а Мик спрятал улыбку за приличным глотком прозрачного напитка из низкого бокала. Высокоградусный самогон или самопальный виски? Явно что-то из этого, жидкость была чистая, как вода, без малейшей примеси — это было видно даже в полумраке.

— Вы вообще откуда у старого прохвоста завелись? 

Похоже, Снарт любил менять темы резко и внезапно. 

— Завелись? — Барри уцепился за слово как за соломинку. 

Не зная, то ли ему уставиться в стол, то ли с благодарностью посмотреть на Снарта. Забывая про снисходительное сравнение… как с бездомными котятами.

— Где он вас обоих нашел? Явно не абы где. — Снарт обвел сигарой зал и ткнул в сцену.

На которую именно в этот момент выскочила стайка девушек-танцовщиц в легкомысленных нарядах и под громкие выкрики и задорную музыку, выстроившись в ряд, принялись синхронно задирать ноги, демонстрируя нижнее белье, щедро рассыпая улыбки и воздушные поцелуи.

Да уж, они с Карой мало на них походили. За что местные девушки Кару откровенно презирали, считая деревенщиной и выскочкой, а Барри снисходительно не замечали. Но Мерлин своих танцовщиц не за большой ум держал. А за длинные ноги, стройные фигуры и фривольность в общении.

А еще — доступность.

— Я-а, — протянул Барри, — отсюда, из Централ-Сити. Но к мистеру Мерлину меня привела Кара. А она сама из Таллахасси. Но как оказалась в «Кабаре» — не рассказывала.

— Откуда она? — Мик едва не подавился своей выпивкой.

— Из дыры близ Таллахасси. Флорида, — отчеканила Кара, возникая за его спиной и упирая руки в боки. 

Барри был не против сравнить ее с Афиной, карающей недостойных, — так явно проступало негодование на лице Кары, но не получилось. Наоборот. Ему хотелось забыть про лоск и класс, забыть, что он здесь вроде местной звезды, забыть про время и место, и обнять Кару. Закружить ее по залу, чтобы передать хоть часть тех восторженно-смятенных эмоций, что переполняли его.

— О-о! — восхищенно протянул Мик, смешно вытягивая губы трубочкой, и откинулся на спинку стула, салютуя Каре бокалом. — Так ты у нас мисс Конфедерация! — Чем, сам того не зная, только добавил ей причин для злости. Казалось, вот-вот и он зааплодирует Каре просто так. Просто от факта места ее рождения. Которое Кара терпеть не могла. 

Барри склонил голову, скрывая улыбку. В словах и жестах Мика сквозили неприкрытый интерес и восхищение. Но такие неуклюжие, как у мальчика, который не умеет словами выразить свое внимание понравившейся красивой девочке.

Потерев под носом, как если бы ему хотелось чихнуть, Барри поднял голову. И столкнулся взглядом с Карой. Которая тоже не понимала, что происходит, и не хотела ненароком обидеть важных гостей. Но так же не собиралась спускать с рук Мику вольности в общении.

— Еще раз назовешь меня так, и мистер Мерлин тебя больше на порог не пустит, — бросила Кара и демонстративно произнесла. — Барри, будешь что-нибудь?

— Да, спасибо. Как обычно.

Ему хотелось взять Кару за руку, чтобы успокоить. Но она быстро ускользнула к стойке бара, чтобы забрать у Пабло разрешенный фруктовый пунш.

— Взрывная девушка! — ухмыльнулся Мик. — Как раз по мне. Она и правда обиделась?

— Кара? — переспросил Барри, как будто кто-то еще мог обидеться на неловко сказанные фразы, и пожал плечами. — Вряд ли. Просто не любит говорить про Флориду. И свою бытность там.

— Красивая, — вмешался Снарт, отпив еще вина из своего бокала. — Берет пример с Карен Морли? 

— Точно, — подтвердил Барри. — Уже не помню сколько раз мы смотрели «Плоть», «Маска Фу Манчу» и «Лицо со шрамом».

— Любишь кино?

— Кара любит. Я просто составляю ей компанию, — пояснил Барри и замялся. Но все равно пояснил: — У нас не так много друзей, так что… В какой-то мере мы друг для друга спасение.

Барри понятия не имел, почему рядом со Снартом его прорвало на такое серьезное откровение. Но паника не охватывала. И не возникало ощущения, что Снарт использует эту информацию в своих целях. 

Может, Барри и ошибался насчет него. Но стоило ли сожалеть о том, что уже сказано?

— Сплетничаешь про меня? — Кара поставила перед Барри бокал с сильно разбавленным пуншем. И присела на стул рядом с Миком.

— Только сказал, что ты любишь кино.

— Кто ж его не любит, — усмехнулась Кара. — Кино со счастливым концом.

Она не стремилась понравиться. Не заискивала. Не жеманничала. Не хихикала. Как обычно это делали девушки, чтобы привлечь внимание, продемонстрировать свою легкомысленность и миловидность.

Кара оставалась честной. И с самой собой и с окружающими.

— Дополнительный кусочек сахара в наше время, — вставил Снарт, положив в пепельницу недокуренную часть сигары. — Конфетка голодающим.

— А то я не знаю! — взмахнула рукой Кара и отпила из своего бокала. — Но раз Барри уже проболтался, откуда я родом — где, кроме как в кино, например, мне увидеть что-то красивое? — Кажется, слова Мика задели ее сильнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд. — Что-то откровенное или увлекательное? Думаете, в Таллахасси жизнь — мед с молоком? — Она покачала головой. — Там все еще хуже, чем здесь. Заброшенные дома и участки земли. Нищие. Полное отсутствие работы. Банки, заправки, и те стоят пустые — даже грабить нечего. Это в одном из центров «хлопкового пояса»! — Кару словно прорвало. — Да и кому сейчас нужен этот хлопок? Даже табак — и тот теперь дешевле провозить контрабандой, чем выращивать на плантациях.

— Действительно взрывная… — задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос Снарт.

Дородные матроны, сидящие за соседним столиком, привлеченные резкой отповедью Кары, оглянулись и недовольно поморщились.

— Глотни, — Мик широко улыбнулся матронам и, не глядя, пододвинул к Каре свой бокал, — только не забудь выдохнуть. Это покрепче твоей подслащенной водички.

— Кара! — вскрикнул Барри и дернулся остановить ее, но Снарт не дал ему это сделать. Удержал на месте, наблюдая, как Кара резко выдыхает и делает щедрый глоток. Уверенно, будто крепкие напитки ей привычны.

Закашлявшись, она прикрыла рот рукой и чересчур громко стукнула бокалом по столу. А затем уважительно кивнула Мику.

— Спасибо. То, чего мне не хватало.

У нее на глазах выступили слезы, но на щеках вспыхнул румянец. 

— Зови меня Мик.

— Кара… — снова дернулся из сильной хватки Барри.

— Не мешай ей развлекаться, — прошептал Снарт, склонившись к его уху. По коже Барри пробежали мурашки.

— Но, мистер Снарт! — возмущенно посмотрев на Снарта, Барри сердито зашептал в ответ. — Мистер Мерлин запрещает нам пить. Если ему расскажут — он выгонит Кару отсюда. И меня заодно. За пособничество.

— Глупости говоришь, малыш. Твоя подружка слишком хорошо поет. Мерлин не дурак лишать «Кабаре» такого украшения из-за одного глотка виски.

— Вы просто не знаете степень его злопамятности, мистер Снарт! И Кара мне не подружка.

— Лен, — поправил его Снарт.

— Что?

— О чем вы шепчетесь?

Барри вздрогнул, услышав вопрос Кары. И до него дошло, что они со Снартом, препираясь, чуть ли не лбами столкнулись.

— Ни о чем, — выпрямившись, выпалил Барри, отчетливо ощущая, как вспыхнуло лицо от прилившей краски. — Нам с тобой пора. Мистер Снарт, мистер Рори, приносим свои извинения, мы с Карой были рады составить вам компанию.

— Барри, — возразила Кара, но он уже вытащил ее из-за стола. И снова напоролся на недовольный взгляд одной из матрон.

— Идем, — тихо прошипел, кивнул на прощание Снарту и, не выпуская локоток Кары, увлек ее за собой в гримерку.

— Ты повел себя грубо, — отчитала его Кара, стоило захлопнуть дверь.

Будто не она только что высказала двум незнакомым людям все причины, побудившие ее покинуть родной дом.

— А ты — беспечно! — Барри схватил ее за руку. — Что если Мерлину донесут, как ты пила в компании мужчин?

— И что?! — крикнула Кара, выдернув руку. — Выпила и что, Барри?! Думаешь, из-за глотка паленого самогона Мерлин перестанет мечтать залезть мне под юбку?! Думаешь, из-за чертова виски он выбросит меня на улицу? Очнись!

Скривилась, будто вот-вот заплачет, отошла к своему столику, включила подсветку и, убрав под заколку волосы, принялась снимать яркий макияж.

— Кара…- Барри шагнул к ней, не зная, что сказать. 

— А то ты не знал! — Она все-таки сдержалась. Это же Кара. Боевая и своенравная. Она всего лишь рассердилась еще больше. — Да все! Все вокруг знают, почему он хороводы вокруг меня водит! Только потому, что в этом борделе я — единственная девушка, которая не побывала в его постели!

— И потому что ты хорошо поешь…

— Сотни дур на улицах поют лучше меня! — сняв макияж Кара принялась расчесывать волосы. Резко, рывками. Раздирая идеальную укладку, над которой до выступления трудилась больше часа. — Но они доступны, тем и скучны. А я… Это какое же развлечение для Мерлина, привыкшего получать все и сразу!

От внезапного взмаха рукой деревянная расческа вылетела из ее рук и, описав дугу под потолком, упала ровно под ноги Барри. Нахмурившись, Кара сбросила сценические туфли и, отвернувшись к стене, выскользнула из платья. В их гримерке стояла ширма, но Кара не стеснялась обнажаться. Особенно после того, как Барри признался, что не только из-за джентльменских манер он не интересуется Карой. А потому что он не такой. Не как все. И куда больше засматривается на взрослых мужчин, чем на юных девушек.

Ему бы стоило последовать за ней — в смысле переодеться и пойти домой. Но оглушенный отповедью подруги сразу после встречи с таинственным мистером Снартом, который не одну неделю будоражил фантазию, Барри лишь наклонился и подобрал расческу Кары.

— Подожди, — он остановил надевшую сорочку Кару и сунул ей в руку расческу как символ примирения. — Прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Ты не обидел, — Кара сжала расческу в пальцах и, подавшись вперед, обняла Барри. — На правду не обижаются.

Зайди кто-нибудь в этот момент в гримерку, подумал бы что-нибудь не то. Как минимум, что Барри и Кара — любовники. Слишком раздетая для приличной девушки Кара. И слишком крепкое объятие. Но все, о чем думал Барри, — утешить ее. Раз не в силах вытащить из этого беспросветного места обитания.

Кара заслуживала лучшего. Но ни у него, ни у нее не хватало денег на это лучшее.

— Иногда мне хочется взять и все бросить, — пробормотала она. — Уехать. Найти себе любовника побогаче…

— И однажды надоесть ему. И остаться ни с чем.

— А до того жить его послушной болонкой. Сидеть, Кара! Лежать, Кара!..

Больше, чем принадлежать кому-то, Кара боялась стать от этого кого-то зависимой. Лишенной выбора. Не раз и не два Барри тянуло спросить — что такого страшного случилось в Таллахаси, что она не испугалась другого города, другого штата. Сбежала из родного дома, словно узник из тюрьмы.

— Замолчи, — невесело усмехнулся Барри и накрыл ладонью ее губы. — Виски ударил тебе в голову. А вдруг кто услышит?

Сдвинув его ладонь, Кара скорчила недовольную гримаску и сказала:

— И не надоело тебе шарахаться от собственной тени?

— Пока тень есть — я жив.

— Глупый, глупый Барри, — покачала головой Кара и выскользнула из объятий. — Собирайся. Ты же наверняка не хочешь остаться здесь до утра.

— Нет.

Барри довольно споро переоделся. И даже успел раньше Кары, которой пришлось убирать волосы под шляпку и подкрашивать губы. Не сговариваясь, они перед уходом заглянули на кухню и забрали причитающиеся им свертки с бутербродами — часть платы за выступление. В обычные дни их делали с сыром. В моменты особого расположения Мерлина — с ростбифом. Невесть какая еда, но лучше чем ничего.

Перед тем как выйти на большую, хорошо освещенную улицу, Барри придержал Кару. Боясь, что если не попросит в полутьме, то на свету и вовсе не решится:

— Ты только не кричи… — зажмурился он. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— В чем? — судя по моментально заледеневшему тону голоса, Кара сходу догадалась о чем. И заранее была против.

— Завтра вечером в «ангаре» будут танцы, — снизив голос почти до шепота, Барри назвал всем известное место. Самый настоящий ангар, проданный за долги, с год назад наспех переделанный под танцевальную площадку. — Там обещают хорошие деньги за первое место. Сто долларов.

— Барри, мы же говорили об этом, — застонала Кара. Потому что да, говорили. Не раз. Но ради денег они оба все равно шли на риск. — Мерлин знает, что мы с тобой так подрабатываем. И он против. Хочешь вылететь из «Кабаре»? Это я всегда могу ответить Мерлину взаимностью и сохранить работу. В тебе, как в любовнике, он не заинтересован.

Барри услышал в ее голосе страх. Кара боялась. Не за себя. За себя она, кажется, вообще никогда не боялась. Кара почему-то переживала за Барри. И явно не из-за того, что сама за руку притащила его в притон Мерлина.

— Еще скажи, что тебе не нужны деньги.

Она постояла пару минут, закрыв глаза и едва шевеля губами — считая до десяти. Давая себе время успокоиться. И, досчитав, сдержанно спросила:

— Что опять?

— Джорджи Уотерс, — сознался Барри. Все равно проще сразу сказать правду — Кара и так догадается. Прочтет у него на лбу — Барри для нее словно открытая книга. И уже давно смирился с этим.

— Ты каждый раз собираешься использовать его имя как отговорку?

— Я не обманываю. Джорджи снова болеет. И задыхается от кашля по ночам так, что я просыпаюсь.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы. Ты ночью только домой приходишь.

— Я не обманываю. Стоит мне уснуть — он начинает кашлять. Я сразу просыпаюсь.

— У него есть родители, Барри, — напомнила ему Кара. Будто бы этот факт возымел эффект. — Всем сейчас тяжело. 

— Мистер Уотерс каждое утро ходит на верфь, но его не всякий раз выбирают из толпы. Да и рабочих там требуется все меньше и меньше. На бирже точно такой же голяк. А миссис Уотерс со своим артритом и вовсе никуда устроиться не может. Они и так чуть ли не на газетах спят и ими укрываются. В прошлом месяце чудом наскребли денег за свет и газ заплатить. А впереди зима.

— Барри…

— Пожалуйста, Кара. В последний раз. Люди любят тебя. И как ты танцуешь. Мы точно займем первое место!

Склонив голову, Кара длинно выдохнула. И Барри внутренне возликовал — она согласилась. Еще не сказала «да», но была уже в полушаге от этого.

— Ответь только на один вопрос. Твой ужин, — она кивнула на сверток с кухни в руках Барри, — ты съешь его сам?

Естественно, он не собирался есть его сам. А еще не ожидал, что Кара об этом спросит. Поэтому не успел подготовить правдоподобный ответ.

— Ужин… — прикусил язык Барри, но Кара по тону все поняла.

— Ты и ужин им отдашь, — в ее тоне сквозило осуждение. — Барри!

— Он еще ребенок, — попытался оправдать свои слова и поступки Барри. — И не заслужил смерти от болезни, не увидев лучшей жизни. — Барри непроизвольно дернул плечом и взглянул Каре в лицо. — Скажи, что в твоем детстве не было праздников, ярмарок и сельских фестивалей. Скажи, что ты никогда не была в цирке и не пробовала лакричных палочек. Не каталась на карусели. Не возилась на заднем дворе своего дома с маленькими пушистыми щенками или котятами. Не носила красивых, как у кукол, платьев…

— На крыльце, — обронила Кара, прерывая его монолог.

— Что?

— Отец с матерью разрешали мне возиться со щенками на крыльце, — нехотя пояснила. — Отец как-то притащил ящик и трех щенков. — И отвернулась.

— Вот видишь. А Джорджи до сих пор только и говорит об отцовском обещании сводить его как-нибудь в цирк.

— Сколько будут длиться твои танцы?

Кара сдалась. Ровно в тот момент, когда приняла его предложение и стала прикидывать детали.

— Не марафон, не подумай. Именно танцы. На вечер. Может, половину ночи.

— Кормить там будут? 

— Обязательно, — кивнул Барри с улыбкой. 

Но она не повернулась. И улыбки его не заметила.

— Тогда забирай, — впихнула ему в руки свой сверток и зашагала прочь из переулка. — Отдашь Джорджи. Завтра в шесть вечера встретимся на кладбище сожженных автомобилей. И упаси боже, если Мерлин прознает.

— Ты самая лучшая в мире, Кара! — крикнул Барри ей вслед, прижимая свертки к груди. А, опомнившись, побежал за ней следом. — Подожди! Я провожу тебя. Одной ходить опасно.

Будто он силач, способный за нее постоять.

— Не надо, — отмахнулась Кара, снимавшая комнату неподалеку. — Мадам Магда тебя терпеть не может. Каждый раз читает нотации, что я принесу от тебя в подоле. А ты не признаешь, потому что сам беден как церковная мышь.

— Ну и глупость, — возмутился Барри. 

Его родители не так воспитали. Даже влюбись он в любую другую девушку, не Кару, ни за что бы не бросил.

— Вот поэтому лучше не давать ей повода так говорить про тебя.

Кара припустила дальше по улице, стремясь быстрее попасть в дом мадам Магды — пожилой склочной дамы, которая потеряла состояние на бирже в Черный четверг и, чтобы хоть как-то выжить, сдавала комнаты своего некогда роскошного дома в аренду молодым незамужним девицам, приехавшим в город в поисках лучшей доли. А Барри, помахав Каре вслед, срезая одному ему известными переулками, направился к себе. В свою квартиру в другой части города. В дом, что удалось сохранить после смерти отца.

Мадам Магда знала, где работает Кара. Ее по большей части мало волновало, чем занимается каждая из девиц, — пока платят, пусть делают, что вздумается. В пансионе запрещалось только одно — приводить мужчин. Или — возвращаться в компании мужчины. Отец, брат, жених — невысокую, насквозь прокуренную, даже летом закутанную в меха, мадам Магду подобное не волновало. Нарушительниц она выставляла за порог по щелчку пальцев при помощи двух крепышей-лакеев.

— Выворачивай карманы, парень. Не дури, и цел останешься, — размышления Барри прервали преградившие путь два оборванца. Тощих, как жерди, замотанных в обноски. Но вооруженных бликующими в свете дальних фонарей ножами. Не кухонными. Самодельными. Но остро заточенными и опасными.

Отступив на шаг, Барри почувствовал, как ему в спину ткнулось еще одно лезвие. 

— Куда-то собрался? — На него пахнуло немытым телом, вчерашним перегаром и тошнотворной гнилью.

— У… — запнулся Барри. — У меня нет денег. Совсем.

— Но что-то у тебя точно есть, — над ним склонился один из двух тощих. Так же насквозь провонявший помойкой и отбросами с доков. — Что в свертках?

— Это не мне, — помотал головой Барри. — Не мое. Пожалуйста, отпустите, — попросил, не веря, что его услышат. — Это больному ребенку.

— Какой заботливый… — наступил ему на носок ботинка третий.

— Пожалуйста!

 

***

Барри подскочил на кровати с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Вздрогнул, оглядевшись, не понимая, где он и почему не у себя в комнате. И только спустя минуту вспомнил, что у себя. Но не в съемной квартире, а в доме Джо. Потому что после крушения поезда, Джо предложил остаться переночевать.

— Барри! — Джо тут же заколотил в дверь, словно услышал, что Барри про него подумал. — С тобой все в порядке? Открой!

Его тон не терпел возражений. Поэтому, несмотря на трясущиеся руки и ноги, не проходящее чувство страха, пробирающего озноба и отвращения Барри сполз с кровати и поплелся открывать.

— Я в порядке, — удерживаясь плечом за дверной косяк, высунул в коридор только голову. — Кошмар приснился.

Джо топтался в наскоро напяленном махровом халате и рабочих брюках — не успел переодеться ко сну. Рядом с ним мялась дрожащая Айрис в коротком шелковом пеньюаре и пижаме, состоящей из топа и шортиков. Взлохмаченная, толком не проснувшаяся.

— Ты громко кричал, — щурясь, зевнула она. — Точно в порядке?

— Да, простите. Очень реалистичный сон.

Глядя на них, таких родных и близких, Барри стал успокаиваться. Потому что вот она настоящая реальность — его приемная семья. И их дом. А не жуткие типы с ножами в руках, промышляющие в переулках.

— Не хочешь нас впустить? — Джо посмотрел на Барри одним из своих фирменных «я здесь коп, можешь мне доверять» взглядов.

— Осмотреть мою распотрошенную, — Барри вздрогнул, произнеся это слово, и судорожно сглотнул, — кровать?

Потрошение. Ножи. Бандиты в переулках. Откуда этот бред в его голове? Реакция на стычку с Капитаном Холодом? Но она была в театре. Да и убил Снарт охранника-бедолагу выстрелом из криопушки.

— Уверен? — Джо не желал отступать.

— Д-да. Идите спать. Простите, что разбудил. Я попробую снова уснуть.

— Может, тебе молока погреть? — глаза Айрис слипались, но скажи он «да» — потащилась бы на кухню.

— Нет, иди в кровать. Тебе с утра на работу.

— Тебе тоже, — пробормотала она, чмокнула Джо в щеку и, пошатываясь, ушла к себе.

— Айрис дело говорит, — нахмурился Джо.

— Все будет в порядке и без молока. Спокойной ночи, — Барри улыбнулся ему и закрыл дверь. И тихо, чтобы прожженый коп не услышал, прижался к двери спиной, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.

В темноте комнаты ощущения нахлынули по-новой. Будто сон — не сон. И Барри убили в том переулке за еду.

Встряхнув головой, он потер виски, разгоняя намечающуюся мигрень, в доли секунды расправил сбитую простынь, поднял с пола подушку и нырнул под теплое одеяло. И проворочался до самого рассвета. Потому что вопрос — кошмар кошмаром, но почему во сне присутствовал Леонард Снарт — так и не дал ему уснуть.

В соответствующей обстановке вор Леонард Снарт легко вписывался в образ гангстера. Но откуда в голове Барри столько деталей про время кризиса? Вроде старые мюзиклы не пересматривал давно. Почему именно этот исторический момент?


	2. Шоу должно продолжаться

— Ты же понимаешь, как замечательно сложилось, что сегодня у нас обоих выходной? — не здороваясь, выдала Кара, стоило ему приблизиться к месту, где она любила укрываться. — Если танцы затянутся, ни ты, ни я даже бегом не успеем вовремя… — недоговорив, Кара оглядела его с головы до ног. — Барри с тобой все в порядке?

Он терпеть не мог это место встречи — ну какому нормальному человеку взбредет в голову добровольно бродить среди сваленных в кучу обгоревших остовов автомобилей? Но Каре нравилась его чрезмерно явная приметность. Нарочитая. Грубая. Отвращающая всех одним фактом своего существования. Кара всякий раз притаскивала с собой старые газеты, стелила их на капот полюбившегося ей автомобиля и сидела часами, думая о своем. 

— Да, — Как бы Барри не хотелось опереться, чтобы передохнуть, он не стал. А то потом слой сажи тяжело отстирывался с одежды и долго смывался с рук. К тому же на этой неделе ему со стиркой и так забот хватит. — В полном. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты какой-то бледный.

Подавив желание скривиться от пронзившей его боли, Барри выдавил из себя вымученную улыбку и парировал саркастично:

— Ты еще скажи, что выгляжу голодным. Наверняка недоедаю.

Передразнив его ухмылку, Кара посмотрела на часы, приколотые к светлому танцевальному платью с рукавами-фонариками, и уточнила:

— Нам не пора? Начало, как обычно, в семь?

— Да, — кивнул Барри, — ты права. Нам лучше поспешить.

Этот танцевальный наряд был у Кары единственным своим. Остальные красивые блестящие костюмы принадлежали Малкольму Мерлину и никогда не покидали пределов «Кабаре». И хотя Каре они до ужаса нравились, Барри больше любил именно это платье. В нем она не казалась чужой и отстраненно-безупречной. Кара ощущалась и воспринималась своей. Привычной и знакомой. Но зная, что Кара не поддерживала его точку зрении, Барри давно перестал обсуждать эту тему.

— Почему черный костюм? — поинтересовалась она, бодро шагая в направлении частного аэродрома. — Эти танцы слишком официальные для простой одежды?

Вопрос Кары застал врасплох. И прежде чем ответить, Барри помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Не стоило ей рассказывать про вчерашнее нападение. И про то, что у него отобрали еду. И уж тем более не стоило упоминать, что несколько часов кряду, ночью, вместо того чтобы спать, он промывал и зашивал неглубокую царапину на боку. Неглубокую, но сильно кровящую. Весь запас бинтов ушел на перевязку. Такую плотную, чтобы пятно не проступило. А еще Каре не следовало знать, что Барри надел черный костюм в надежде, что если план не сработает, то пятна никто не заметит.

— Остальные в стирке, — в итоге Барри придумал слабую и мало внятную отговорку. — А этот все равно давно не надевал.

Для достоверности даже состроил невинное выражение лица и пожал плечами. Хотя это простое движения тяжело далось — бинты надавили на шов, и, только собрав всю волю в кулак, Барри умудрился не вздрогнуть. Не застонать. Не дать понять, что сегодня ему не то что танцевать — двигаться запрещено.

Возможно, она поверила. Но, скорее всего, нет. Кара перестала пытать его на эту тему и деловито направилась к ангару. От свалки до него рукой подать, но даже за этот короткий промежуток времени Барри заново ощутил себя сказочной русалочкой. Только в его случае шипы при каждом шаге вонзались отнюдь не в стопы.

Специально для танцевальных вечеров ангар год назад спешно переоборудовали, но дешево и по-простецки, и теперь помещение напоминало бар с танцевальной площадкой. С грубо сработанной барной стойкой, из-под которой дамам и господам бармены втихаря продавали виски или джин, а простым работягам — разбавленное пиво. И десятком столиков вокруг небольшой площадки, застеленной выскобленными досками, плотно подогнанными одна к другой, имитирующими паркет. Но никто не возмущался. Главным развлечением все равно оставались выпивка и танцы. Хотя выпивка все же интересовала посетителей больше.

Время приближалось к семи, когда Барри и Кара появились на пороге, но проталкиваться сквозь толпу им не пришлось — зрителей было еще крайне мало. Но это никого не удивляло и не настораживало. Оповещения о подобных танцах расходились быстрее, чем горячий хлеб. И все, кто хотел успеть пропустить стаканчик и поглазеть на стройные ножки танцовщиц, в конце концов приходил. Обычные работяги так и вовсе подтягивались к концу вечера, по окончании долгих смен. Уставшие. Измученные. И все равно они громче всех хлопали и задорно кричали и свистели. Ненадолго забывая о своих проблемах.

Кара их на дух не выносила. Будто в противовес их любви к ней. Она вообще публику любых спикизи* старалась не замечать. Да, улыбалась им. И ее улыбка выглядела искренне. Но Барри знал, чего ей это стоило. Часами потом выслушивал ее гневные отповеди. Кивал. Соглашался. Обещал, что звал ее в последний раз. И постоянно нарушал обещания. Потому что Кара могла яриться сколько угодно — деньги никогда не были лишними. Особенно заработанные честным путем.

Задумавшись, Барри отстал от уверенно шагающей Кары и чуть не столкнулся с небольшой стайкой девушек, одетых в модные в последнее время юбки-брюки с широкими штанинами. Они похихикали, окинув его заинтересованными взглядами и, тихо переговариваясь, отошли к барной стойке. Будь у Барри чуть больше сил — он бы покраснел. Но, румянец, кажется, вместе с кровью и сукровицей осел на использованных бинтах дома. Оторвав взгляд от миловидной шатенки с шапкой коротких кудряшек Барри разглядел Кару у стола организатора в дальнем углу ангара и поспешил к ней.

Танцы задумывались как единичная акция, поэтому медперсонала не было. О них Барри как-то подумал. Но когда осознал, что его бы с порога дисквалифицировали, быстро перекрестился. Под бренчание настраиваемых музыкантами инструментов Барри вслед за Карой быстро заполнил стандартный бланк, получил бумажный кружок с цифрой и выданной булавкой прикрепил его к одежде. Поправил такой же кружок на рукаве Кары и вместе с ней присоединился к остальным танцорам.

Бок все еще покалывало, но чем больше Барри двигался, разминаясь перед состязанием, тем быстрее боль затиралась, растворялась… Или же, скорее наоборот, становилась постоянной, давала о себе знать не кратковременными вспышками, а длилась, длилась и длилась. Без конца и края. Но такую боль Барри мог терпеть, стиснув зубы и назло улыбаясь. Ради победы он и не такое бы вынес.

Музыканты настроили инструменты и смолкли, давая сигнал о готовности. Организатор хлопнул в ладоши, призывая всех к тишине, и громко посмеиваясь, шутя и подмигивая, будто зазывала в цирке, начал вечер. Поблагодарил пришедших. Пожелал удачи танцорам.

Не вслушиваясь в его слова, господа, оплатившие напитки, устроились за столиками, расположенными за нарисованной на полу белой чертой, а остальные, пришедшие просто поглазеть, столпились за их спинами. Танцевальных пар набралось крайне мало — всего десять. Все как на подбор — высокие, худые, с ввалившимися щеками и голодным блеском в глазах, в аккуратно подметанной одежде. Повинуясь размахивающему руками организатору, они выстроились в длинный ряд и скрестили руки, готовясь к выступлению.

— Барри, я тебя ненавижу! Ирландские кейли! — прошипела Кара, дернув его за рукав.

Он поймал ее умоляющий взгляд, подмигнул и прошептал в ответ:

— Перетанцуй меня. Давай! Я знаю, ты сможешь.

— Я тебя все равно ненавижу, — еле слышно застонала она. 

Танцы начались с неторопливой джиги, чтобы танцоры смогли войти в ритм — сперва музыка, потом движение. Синхронно, все вместе, затем поочередно — парни и девушки. Дробный стук их каблуков и чуть более тихий — носков обуви, раздавался в такт. Вряд ли все вызвавшиеся были профессиональными танцорами-артистами, как Барри с Карой, но танцевали воодушевленно. За первые несколько минут никто не сбился.

А потом постепенно танцоры начали уставать от размеренности и повторяющихся движений. Спустя полчаса и четверых выбывших участников, музыканты заиграли в разы бодрее, а танцующие из одной шеренги разбились на пары. Прошлись по кругу, имитируя ненавязчивую прогулку. Потом еще круг и еще. Смешались, меняя направление, улыбаясь зрителям и в особенности организаторам, объединялись в ряд и снова расходились.

Барри был уверен в Каре. Не отдавал себе отчета, но каким-то образом чувствовал ее. Настрой, эмоции и намерения. А еще знал, что Кара абсолютно уверена в нем. И точно так же «чувствует» его. Именно благодаря этому они, не сговариваясь, двигались в одних и тех же направлениях, не наступали друг другу на ноги, не сталкивались с другими парами, не выступали за черту. Танцевали друг для друга. Ради друг друга.

Барри радовался — в этом танце не требовалось участие рук. Нет, они с Карой прихлопывали в такт, когда было нужно, а во время парной «прогулки» и вовсе придерживали друг друга — локоть к локтю под прямым углом, правая рука Барри и лежащая в его ладони левая рука Кары, а при прыжках опускали руки на пояс. Но помимо этого все — никаких поддержек, как в набирающем обороты линди хоп, никаких выверенных движений, как в классических бальных танцах, никаких кружений по залу. Хотя Барри скорее бы согласился на бальные танцы. От постоянных задержек дыхания, неглубоких вдохов и подпрыгиваний его тело ниже шеи и выше пояса занемело. А пальцы так и тянулись проверить, все ли в порядке.

Музыка ускорялась. Окончательно перестав различать боль в боку, Барри улыбался все искренней и искренней и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Кару. Потому что она не танцевала. Казалось, она не отталкивалась носочками и подпрыгивала, а парила в воздухе, летала над досками пола, едва их касаясь. А дробный стук исходил от чьих угодно, но только не от ее туфель.

Спустя еще полтора часа их единственными соперниками остались долговязая рыжая девица и ее коротко обстриженный конопатый партнер. Девица злобно поглядывала, вероятно, надеясь, что Барри с Карой вот-вот вылетят, но минуты пролетали за минутами, а Барри все улыбался. Частично даже именно рыжей. Чтобы она еще больше разозлилась и при случае допустила-таки ошибку.

Кара так и вовсе погрузилась в ритм и движения. Засмеявшись и не останавливаясь ни на миг, она скинула свои истоптанные туфли и продолжила танцевать. Ловила момент, тянула его, смаковала. Наслаждалась, будто здесь и сейчас в ней сконцентрировалось все счастье мира. И за это ей хлопали. Им хлопали. Подбадривали выкриками. Смеялись вместе с ними. Глядя на Кару, заражались ее весельем. Их оптимизмом. Верой и надеждой, которых так недоставало в быту.

Скорее всего, именно это стало переломным, ключевым моментом для того чтобы вторая пара танцоров допустила ошибку. Партнер рыжей девицы внезапно споткнулся и растянулся на полу, а падая, зацепил и ее. Они рухнули буквально перед Карой и Барри. И им ничего другого не осталось, как в танце перепрыгнуть соперников.

Публика, все кто сидел, повскакивала со своих мест. Зрители и вылетевшие участники обступили круг плотным кольцом. Организатор что-то взбудоражено заговорил. Ему в ответ кто-то что-то гневно выкрикнул, музыка стихла, но счет, на который ориентировался Барри, никуда не делся из его головы. Даже без сопровождения Барри с Карой не остановились, разошлись в танце и, встав друг напротив друга, синхронно продолжили скрещивать ноги, бить степ, подпрыгивать и улыбаться друг другу так, словно никого вокруг нет. Позабыв про все, они снова соревновались между собой — кто кого. Кто лучше. Кто выносливее из них двоих. 

И одновременно с тем поддерживали друг друга.

Им снова захлопали. Подбодрили. Гул хлопков разошелся по толпе. И спустя несколько мгновений уже десятки рук отбивали ритм. Десятки ног синхронно топали по доскам. Их энтузиазм, их азарт, то, чем они делились с танцорами — зарядило Барри и Кару сильнее, чем восхищение горстки разодетых джентльменов и их леди, слушающих пение «звездочек» «Кабаре».

Азарт зрителей подхватили музыканты. Двое скрипачей. Сперва вступил один, за ним второй, и вечер закрутился по-новой. Барри с Карой танцевали до тех пор, пока Кара не подпрыгнула выше, чем требовалось для смены ног, и не налетела на Барри, вынуждая его закружить ее по полу. Просто так. Ставя точку. Открыто заявляя, что оба лучшие. Оба молодцы. Оба победители.

Ангар взорвался ликующими выкриками и оглушительными аплодисментами. По инерции все еще посмеиваясь, Кара цеплялась за Барри. Ее ноги подгибались, и она никак не могла выпрямиться, встать ровно. Впрочем, ноги Барри гудели так, словно он еще танцует, просто впал в транс, а победа всего-навсего бред его нездорового воображения. Но тут к ним подскочил организатор, тихо и, гневно шикнув, и позвал за собой, и тут же чуть ли не с кулаками набросился на случайно оказавшегося на его пути чрезмерно бледного — даже по теперешним меркам — парня в рабочем комбинезоне и потертой кепкой на голове. Который всего лишь хотел вернуть Каре ее туфли. Барри не успел вмешаться — оттолкнувшись от него, Кара вклинилась между спорщиками и, наскоро поблагодарив нового поклонника, забрала туфли и, пошатываясь и тяжело ступая, прошла к столу организатора. И уже сама напустилась на скандалиста.

Барри подумал было, что она так из-за поклонника взъярилась, но нет.

— Мы выиграли честно. Выигрыш наш. Отдавайте!

Организатор, довольно плотный мужчина с одутловатым лицом, театрально отмахнулся от них, как от назойливых мух, и громко, срываясь на визг, прошептал:

— Вы жульничали! Вы нарочно ставили подножки всем парам, не смейте мне лгать!

Врал и краснел, краснел и врал. 

— В правилах четко прописано — не ставить подножки! Не сбивать остальных! — схватившись за сердце, просипел он. — А вы! Вы даже не постеснялись перешагнуть через последнюю пару! Вы!

— Что?! — возмутилась Кара. Хлопнув ладонями по столу, она оперлась на руки и нависла над организатором. — Вы наглый лжец! Мы никому не ставили подножки! И все это видели! И переступили через тех двух не специально! 

Барри понимал — еще немного, и она влепит организатору пощечину. Но не знал, как помешать этому. Бок нещадно закололо, Барри дотронулся, чтобы проверить, но тут же с шипением отдернул руку — боль полыхнула, как огнем обожгла.

— Да если бы мы не перепрыгнули через тех увальней, мы бы сами упали!

Кара чуть ли не кричала. Но в голову Барри внезапно хлынул прибой, и ее крик затерялся в шуме.

— Ах ты!..

— Слышь, Пэдди, — словно сквозь вату услышал Барри рядом с собой. — Ребятки честно выиграли, я видел. Отдай им их деньги, и я сделаю вид, что не заметил, как ты пытался их надуть.

— Мистер Рори! — моментально обернувшись, воскликнула Кара. И тут же скривилась, снова опираясь на стол. Она поэтому не выносила ирландские танцы — потом ноги ее практически не слушались.

Мик, шагнув вперед, без лишних разговоров подхватил ее на руки. Легко, будто она ничего не весила.

— Эй! — воскликнула она пораженно.

— Отдохни немного, — расплылся в улыбке Мик. — Сам танцевать не умею, но ставлю все, что у меня есть, — после таких танцев невозможно стоять ровно.

Кара растаяла. Барри чуть не упал, когда увидел, как его серьезная и временами очень категоричная Кара улыбнулась Мику и обхватила его руками за шею. Разве не она на него вчера напустилась?

Широкий жест Мика стал последней каплей не только для Барри и Кары — организатор, которого Мик назвал Пэдди, скорчив недовольную мину, запустил пальцы в шкатулку, стоящую перед ним, отсчитал выигрыш и сердито захлопнул крышку. У него на лице было написано желание высказать все, что он думал о победителях и их внезапном защитнике. Но один внешний вид Мика намекал, что не стоит совершать глупости. Прихватив шкатулку, Пэдди, злобно оглядываясь, как тральщик грузно поплыл сквозь толпу.

— Спасибо, мистер Рори, что помогли, — Барри коснулся его локтя, привлекая внимание. — Вряд ли он отдал бы наш выигрыш.

Кара в это время перед носом Мика деловито пересчитала купюры, аккуратно сложила их и сунула себе за вырез платья. Это был их давний уговор — в ночь соревнований выигрыш забирает она. Чтобы разменять в обход банков с их грабительскими процентами и после принести Барри его долю мелкими купюрами и монетами. Их обоих такой расклад устраивал — в отличие от нее Барри понятия не имел, где найти менялу, в дела которого не сует нос Мерлин. 

— Да без проблем, парень! — отозвался Мик. — Мы за ваш счет хорошо наварились.

— Наварились? — удивилась Кара. 

Как будто ставки на таких соревнованиях не были обычным делом. Или же ее удивило, что ставка была на их победу…

— Мы? — внутренне холодея, переспросил Барри вслед за Карой.

— Так вы не только поете, но и танцуете лучше всех?

Глаза Барри непроизвольно расширились, когда за спиной он услышал голос Снарта.

— Мистер Снарт! — Барри чересчур резко обернулся к нему, и бок заболел с новой силой.

Пора было убираться отсюда. Пока Барри еще каким-то чудом умудрялся стоять на ногах. Пока никто не прознал о секрете.

— Лен, малыш, — поправил Снарт, — я же просил.

— Забрал? — поинтересовался Мик и поудобнее перехватил Кару.

— Конечно.

Лицо Снарта внезапно поплыло перед глазами, и Барри стал оседать на пол. Но упасть не успел. Теплые и сильные руки удержали его, схватив за плечи.

— Что с тобой?

— Н-ничего, — еле ворочая языком, прошептал Барри.

Глаза Снарта вблизи показались бездонными. Как Атлантический океан в неспокойную погоду. И если бы Барри не замутило, как при сильной качке, он без лишних церемоний утонул бы в этих темных водах.

— Так и знала, что с тобой что-то не в порядке! — воскликнула Кара и предприняла попытку выбраться из рук Мика. Что ей предсказуемо не удалось сделать. — Во что ты снова вляпался?

— Ни во что… — «я не вляпался» хотел ей ответить Барри, но не вышло. Язык отказался его слушаться. 

Придерживая его одной рукой, другой Снарт ловко обшарил Барри и быстро обнаружил причину такой слабости.

— У тебя кровь, малыш. Ты это пытался скрыть? — он поднес к лицу Барри окровавленную ладонь. 

От него пахло терпкой туалетной водой. Не одной из тех, которыми душился Мерлин, а какой-то незнакомой. Теплой. Уютной. Этот запах почему-то напомнил Барри отца. И прежние времена. Возможно, Снарт успел пропустить пару стаканчиков, потому что к запаху воды примешивался тяжелый запах самогона, который местные бармены смешивали с можжевеловым маслом и выдавали за первоклассный джин.

— Боже, Барри! — Кара вновь попыталась слезть с рук Мика. — И ты танцевал в таком состоянии?! Больше никогда!..

— Мик, — перебил ее Снарт, — унеси, пожалуйста, милую Кару выпить и передохнуть. И не забудь ее перед тем накормить. Пэдди снова сэкономил на нормальной еде. — Он посильнее прижал Барри к себе. — А мы кое-куда съездим.

— Не нужно, — пролепетал Барри, не желая терять лицо и достоинство, но вместе с тем надеясь, что Снарт не прислушается. — Я, правда, сам справ…

— Помолчи, — коротко оборвал его Снарт и повел к выходу. — Сейчас не тебе решать. Не бойся. Мы отправимся к хорошему доктору.

Как будто Барри было чего бояться или что терять. Кроме жизни. Да и та не особо много стоила. А вот платить доктору было нечем — деньги же забрала Кара. Но едва Барри открыл рот, чтобы прояснить этот момент, Снарт закрыл его рот ладонью, молча запихнул в автомобиль и сел за руль.

Барри оставалось только смотреть на улицу и проносящиеся за окном силуэты — людей, домов, подсвеченных слабым светом электрических фонарей. Но это продолжалось недолго — Снарт запетлял по темным переулкам, а затем и вовсе выехал за город. Но не успел Барри подумать, как станет возвращаться из такой глуши, как Снарт похлопал его по потерявшему чувствительность колену.

— Не бойся. Потом отвезу обратно.

— Но топливо… — вскинулся Барри. Оно же не один год на вес золота. Как расплачиваться?

— Не твоя забота, малыш.

— Почему вы мне помогаете? — выпалил Барри. И прихлопнул рот. Для верности даже зажал его ладонью.

Вопрос вылетел сам собой. Не по воле Барри. Вероятно, из-за потери сил. 

Снарт ответил ему не сразу, и затаившему дыхание, мучительно обмирающему от собственной дерзости Барри хватило времени и облиться холодным потом, ожидая, что тот сразу озвучит цену услуги, и скрестить пальцы, в надежде, что нет. Что это не одолжение с ответной услугой, а нечто большее.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Барри стиснул зубы и зажмурился, боясь услышать продолжение.

— Отчаянный малый. Напомнил мне кое-кого.

И все?

Вопрос едва не сорвался у Барри с губ. Закусив губу и сильнее вжавшись в сиденье, Барри задышал чаще и поверхностнее. Видать, слишком заметно, потому что Снарт повернулся к нему и тревожно оглядел.

— Больно? Держись, еще немного, — ободрил он и до приезда к дому доктора больше не проронил ни слова.

Место, куда Снарт привез Барри, оказалось небольшим участком на окраине леса с довольно старым деревянным домом. Двор не освещался. Как и дом изнутри. И если бы не уверенные движения Снарта, который помог выбраться из машины и буквально на себе доволок до двери, Барри ни за что бы не поверил, что в доме есть кто-то живой.

Открывать им не спешили. Пока Снарт несколько раз не приложил об дверь кулаком — ни звука изнутри не донеслось. Зато после Барри услышал шебуршение, скрежет и шаркающие шаги. Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, и из нее, освещенная дрожащим огоньком огарка свечи в металлической подставке, высунулась лохматая седая голова с крючковатым носом.

— А, это ты, — не здороваясь прокряхтел доктор, на мгновение вынув сигарету изо рта, и выдохнул сизое облако. — Что на этот раз?

— Да вот парнишку моего зацепили, — пожал плечами Снарт. — Поможешь, док?

Старик пожевал губами и покивал, отчего огонек свечи заметался и лишь чудом не погас.

— Заводи, коль привез, — он отступил вглубь дома. — Сильно зацепили-то?

Не глядя на посетителей, не заботясь, успевают ли они за ним, старик прошлепал по коридору в заднюю часть дома, и только там щелкнул выключателем, одновременно задувая свечу. Барри не сразу понял причину такого странного поведения, но когда ему сказали взобраться на стол, стоящий по центру комнаты, разглядел плотно подогнанные одна к другой доски на окнах — специально, чтобы свет не пробивался наружу.

Старик был доктором-нелегалом. Одним из тех, у кого, как у отца, отобрали практику, лицензию и выбросили на улицу умирать от голода. Только этому повезло не остаться на обочине — Барри слышал, что гангстеры за штопку своих подстреленных ребят неплохо приплачивали.

— Раздень его, — приказал старик Снарту и прикурил еще одну сигарету. — Посмотрим, что за рана.

Барри потянулся к пуговицам на пиджаке, но Снарт мягко отстранил его пальцы и сам в два счета снял с него всю одежду выше пояса, обнажая самодельные бинты, щедро пропитавшиеся кровью. Замерев, Снарт присвистнул, вероятно гадая, что делать дальше.

— Дела-а, — протянул старик, склонившись над Барри с другой стороны стола. — Кто это тут успел поработать?

Снарт пристально посмотрел в глаза Барри, но тот зажмурился и промолчал. Он прекрасно понимал, что рана обработана сносно, а кровит так сильно, потому что швы разошлись, но признаваться ни в собственных умения, ни в собственной глупости не хотелось. Тем более Снарту. И в таком незнакомом месте в присутствии ворчливого старика.

— Девчонка с нами была, — услышал Барри голос Снарта, ощущая, как к телу прикоснулись суховатые, будто пергаментом обернутые, пальцы. — Она помогла залатать его по-быстрому.

— Девчонка, говоришь? — усмехнулся старик, снимая бинты. — Молодая? Красивая?

— Молодая, — согласился Снарт. — Красивая.

— Не болтай, — рявкнул старик ни с того, ни с сего. — Я не вчера родился!

— Не болтаю, — Снарт отступил от стола.

— Шил его точно хирург… — задумчиво проговорил старик и закашлял так, что Барри испугался, что тот легкие себе к чертям выкашляет. Но тот прочистил горло и спокойно продолжил: — Новичок, может быть, но точно не девчонка… Да куда ты ушел-то? Держи его. Морфина нет. Спирт не дам. Перешивать так буду.

Услышав приговор, Барри зажмурился так, что под глазами зеленые круги поплыли. И резко выдохнул, услышав шепот на ухо:

— Выдержишь, малыш?

— Да, — едва шевельнул губами Барри.

— Глаза открой, обалдуй, — хлопнул его по руке старик, и с перепугу Барри подчинился. — Не закрывай, пока не закончу.

Старик, обрабатывая рану, курил беспрерывно. Небольшая комнатка, судя по всему бывшая когда-то кухней, насквозь пропахла застарелым пеплом и крепким табаком. От смеси этих запахов Барри замутило еще сильнее, и если бы он до или после соревнований успел что-нибудь съесть — его стошнило бы. Но желудок был пуст, поэтому пришлось терпеть, дыша через раз.

К тому же доктор часто кашлял. Но не так, как при легкой простуде, а будто страдал от бронхита. И тяжело дышал. Словно не торчал в четырех стенах, едва передвигаясь, а бежал марафон.

Снарт все это время исправно удерживал Барри за плечи. Не с силой, но уверенно. Барри ощутил себя сусликом у дороги — застыл, разглядывая линию подбородка Снарта, его сорочку и галстук, заброшенный на плечо, закатанные рукава и незагорелые руки, покрытые редкими волосками. Разглядывал бы и разглядывал, но старик принялся зашивать рану, и отвлечься уже не получилось. Барри кусал губы и прикладывал все силы, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. И не кричать.

А потом услышал тихое:

— Молодец.

Шершавые пальцы скользнули по его обнаженным рукам. Давление на плечи пропало, осталась только саднящая боль в боку.

— Сажай его, — снова зашелся в кашле старик. — Забинтовать сумеешь?

— Да.

Снарт помог Барри сесть относительно ровно и быстро, можно сказать, в мгновение ока перебинтовал его свежими чистыми полосками ткани. После чего пошарил в своем пиджаке и выложил несколько купюр на стол рядом с Барри.

— М-мис… — заговорил Барри, но во рту пересохло и договорить не вышло.

— Молчи, — бросил Снарт. — Спасибо, док. 

— Ага, — покивал тот. — Ему бы неплохо есть побольше. Иначе рана будет долго затягиваться.

— Хорошо. — Снарт надел свой пиджак. И накинул на плечи Барри его одежду. — Идти сможешь?

Барри кивнул. Напоследок задержал взгляд на старике, разглядывая его руки, нетвердо удерживающие сигарету. Темные полоски и точки на пожелтевших ногтевых пластинах. Широкие артритные пальцы.

— С-спа… — все, на что хватило Барри. 

Но старик понял. Моргнув, еще раз покивал, проворно цапнул купюры со стола и затолкал в карман своих штанов. Барри скользнул со стола в подставленные руки Снарта и, цепляясь за него, еле-еле переставляя ноги, поплелся к выходу.

Хозяин проводил их. Высунулся первым наружу, выждал с минуту и лишь потом выпустил. Махнул на прощание и скрылся за дверью.

— Держишься? — спросил Снарт, устроил Барри на сиденье, уселся сам и только тогда достал из внутреннего кармана металлическую фляжку. Свинтил крышку и дал Барри глотнуть.

Горло опалило жидким огнем, Барри задохнулся, но, отдышавшись, хотя бы смог заговорить.

— Он тяжело болен? — спросил, едва Снарт вырулил со двора.

— Да. Как ты понял?

— Мой отец был доктором, — сознался Барри. — Я успел понаблюдать за его пациентами. Ну и кое-чему научился.

— Так вот откуда такая повязка, — Снарт побарабанил по рулю. — А ответ на твой вопрос — да. Док болен настолько, что если угодишь в переплет в следующий раз — везти тебя мне будет не к кому…

 

***

— Барри, ты в порядке? — Кейтлин возникла в дверном проеме своей лаборатории, где с утра уже успела устроить ему ряд тестов. — Ничего не беспокоит?

Его беспокоило. Но не физические показатели — в этом плане после двойной атаки Капитана Холода и Хитвейва он восстановился полностью. Куда больше Барри интересовал вопрос — какого черта? Почему ему во второй раз приснился тот непонятный сон? Почему снова после столкновения с Леонардом Снартом? И почему, если в реальности Снарт в упор его не замечал? В участке прошел мимо, как мимо пустого места, и если бы не тайна личности Флэша, вообще бы не стал доставать Барри и команду. А во сне вел себя так, словно был заинтересован. Не в тайнах, не в масках, а в самом Барри. Просто потому что…

— Барри?

— Прости, — улыбнулся Барри, — задумался.

— О чем-то… что касалось бы Флэша? — предположила Кейтлин.

— Н-нет, — помотал головой Барри. — Это странно, да?

— Странно было бы, если бы ты постоянно об этом думал, — Кейтлин прошла в лабораторию и присела на кушетку рядом с Барри. — Твои возможности уникальны. Но я спрашивала не об этом. Расскажешь, что на самом деле тебя беспокоит?

— Вообще-то это глупо…

— Рассказывай.

— Это сон.

— Сон?

— Да, — усмехнулся Барри. — У тебя бывало такое, что снится очень реалистичный сон. А потом ты просыпаешься, живешь, как ни в чем не бывало, забываешь про него…

— И сон снится тебе снова?

— Не именно этот. А… продолжение. Те же люди во сне, но… — Барри попытался подобрать аналогию: — Как новая серия в сериале.

Кейтлин задумалась, улыбнулась и встряхнула волосами.

— Мне такие сны никогда не снились. Но мозг — сложная штука, в процессе усвоения информации и не такое выкинуть может. А в твоем случае и вовсе все…

— Уникально?

— Да.

Ее слова должны были успокоить. Убедить Барри, что ничего страшного, он не сходит с ума. Но не успокоили.

— То есть со мной все в порядке? — переспросил он.

— Конечно, — заверила Кейтлин. — Возможно, у тебя в памяти всплыл фильм или однажды услышанная история. И твой мозг по-своему разложил ее по полочкам.

Вот только подобных фильмов Барри давно не смотрел. А в старых мюзиклах — ни в одном — похожей истории не проскальзывало.

— Скорее всего, ты права, — пожал он плечами, больше для успокоения Кейтлин, усыпления ее бдительности, и улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— Обращайся.

Но стоило Кейтлин выйти из лаборатории, как Барри снова погрузился в нисколько не радостные мысли, приходя к выводу, что один раз — все же случайность. Второй раз — совпадение.

Но что ему делать, если сон вернется в третий раз?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спикизи (англ. speak easy — «говорить негромко») — нелегальные питейные заведения или клубы, в которых подавались крепкие алкогольные напитки в 1920—1933 годах в США.


	3. Новая тайна

В жизни каждого человека случаются такие моменты, когда кажется, что время тянется подобно гуттаперче. Часы тикают, и этот, в общем-то, приглушенный звук резонирует, лязгает, громыхает в ушах набатом. Заполняет пустоту и тишину, которые давят со всех сторон, и вынуждает вздрагивать.

Но иногда лучше так, чем не слышать вообще ничего.

Барри всегда ненавидел это состояние. Терпеть не мог его осознавать. И всякий раз, когда слишком громкие щелчки часового механизма выдергивали его из-под толщи тягостных мыслей — срывался с места и убегал. Туда, где шумно. Где люди. Где нескончаемо длится веселье, где можно забыть о проблемах, забыть о заботах. Очистить голову от мыслей, роящихся в голове, и дышать чужими чувствами, чужими эмоциями. Превратиться в кого-то другого. И под личиной этого кого-то другого влиться в толпу. Проникнуть в нее. Стать ее частью. Затеряться в ней. Позволить времени пройти мимо.

Пустить все на самотек.

В этот раз что-то пошло не так. Да, впрочем, не что-то — все. Потому что бежать не хотелось. Прятаться. Маскироваться. Хотелось и дальше сидеть в тишине и слушать мерное тиканье часов.

Устало посмотрев на лежащего на его постели человека, Барри глубоко вздохнул, прислушиваясь к стуку своего сердца, и отжал тряпку, наблюдая как мутно-розовая вода приобретает насыщенный красноватый оттенок, примешивая к звукам, окутавшим его, еще и падающие капли воды, разбивающиеся о край металлической миски. И выронил тряпку, вздрогнув от нерешительного стука в дверь. Со смачным плеском вода из миски брызнула во все стороны и практически сразу впиталась в доски пола, оставляя темные разводы.

— Барри? — до него донесся робкий голос Летиши Уотерс. — Барри, ты дома?

И его тут же перекрыл громкий кашель ее сына Джорджи.

Отодвинув миску к стене, чтобы ненароком не наступить в нее по возвращении, Барри вышел из комнаты и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. И лишь после этого, мельком глянув на свое отражение в небольшом зеркале, некогда висевшем в спальне родителей, шумно выдохнул и повернул ключ в замке входной двери.

— Миссис Уотерс? — улыбнулся он невысокой худосочной женщине в блеклом от многочисленных стирок платье. И помахал рукой мальчику, уцепившемуся за ее юбку. — Привет! Как здоровье, бойскаут?

Скомкав в руках грязно-серый, заношенный передник, Летиша прикрыла пальцы с распухшими от артрита суставами, и заискивающе улыбнулась, дав проступить ямочкам на щеках. А мальчик в темно-синем джинсовом комбинезоне, надетом поверх не слишком чистой рубашки, посмотрел на Барри большими, как у матери, карими глазами и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя отсутствие двух нижних зубов. Выпятил свою цыплячью грудь и громко выпалил:

— Здорово, Барри! — и, отпустив юбку матери, протянул пятерню. — У меня все отлично!

Но Барри не успел хлопнуть ладонью поверх его руки, как Джорджи снова скрутил сильный кашель, а Летиша, моментально забыв про свои искривленные болезнью пальцы, рухнула на колени и прижала к себе сына. Придержала, не дав упасть, — кашель, изнуряющий Джорджи уже не первый месяц, забирал последние силы, колени мальчика все чаще подкашивались, и в моменты очередного приступа он кулем валился на пол.

На доктора денег им не хватало. А на лекарства — тем более. Да и с лекарствами в последнее время в аптеках было туговато. Поэтому в последний месяц они зачастили приходить к Барри, с ненавязчивыми просьбами одолжить смесь из корня солодки, шалфея и бузины, малины или тысячелистника. И смотрели с надеждой, что от его запасов еще что-то осталось. А он жалел их, и не отказывал — в прошлую зиму, когда простуда свалила с ног его самого, Кара этих трав натаскала прилично.

— Мы, наверно, не вовремя, — все еще прижимая к себе Джорджи, Летиша выпрямилась и переступила с ноги на ногу. — Ты обычно в такую рань спишь. Но я увидела свет в окнах… Извини, что мы тебя побеспокоили. Я только хотела узнать, может, у тебя еще осталось немного тысячелистника? Благодаря отварам Джорджи становится полегче.

Она перевела взгляд на сына и, чуть улыбнувшись, пригладила его торчащие на затылке вихры. По весне они с мужем уже лишились младшего, тот вымок на улице и замерз. Сгорел быстро — ни доктор, ни чудом добытые лекарства не помогли. Так что ради Джорджи Уотерсы из кожи вон лезли, смиряли гордость и в такой тяжелый период для всех не стыдились просить помощи. И принимать ее.

— Да, — кивнул Барри. — Сейчас принесу. — И, затолкав в себя поглубже привитое отцом гостеприимство, скрылся на кухне.

Приглашать их внутрь было опасно. И если в одном помещении Барри с головой выдавали только окровавленная одежда и тряпки, то в другом скрывался целый приговор. Статья за незаконную деятельность, статья за укрывательство, статья за хранение оружия. Полный набор. Прямой путь на каторжные работы, где Барри и полгода не протянет.

Быстро пошарив по полкам буфета, он нашел небольшой мешочек с остатками высушенной травы и, так же аккуратно, не сильно распахивая дверь, чтобы Летиша не углядела лишнего, проскользнул в коридор.

— Вот, — отдал ей мешочек, — все что есть. Возьмите.

— Спасибо, Барри. Просто не знаю, чтобы без тебя делала…

Одновременно с ее голосом Барри услышал шорох из комнаты и тихий скрип, как если бы кто-то довольно тяжелый и неповоротливый осторожно ступил на пол. Похолодев, Барри растянул губы в улыбке, подмечая, что чуткий слух Джорджи не дал скрипу и шороху остаться незамеченными.

— Не за что. Простите, но я немного… — он замялся, переключая их внимание на себя и судорожно придумывая отговорку.

Но придумывать ничего не пришлось.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — заторопилась Летиша, беря за руку Джорджи. Не задавая вопросов. Не надоедая излишним любопытством. — Спасибо, что помог. — Улыбнувшись Барри, она повела сына к соседним комнатам.

Закрыв за ними, Барри повернул ключ в замке и привалился к двери спиной, глубоко втягивая носом воздух и стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Он знал, что даже если бы они увидели одежду или кровь, никому бы ничего не рассказали. И вовсе не потому, что Летиша латиноамериканка, а ее сын еще маленький мальчик и никто не захочет их слушать. Но рисковать Барри не собирался. В такой ситуации — кто сам ничего не знает, тот и рассказать ничего не сможет. Так вернее.

Снова послышался скрип из комнаты, и Барри опомнился. Резким движением распахнул дверь и отшатнулся. В двух шагах от него, одной рукой опираясь за высокое кованое изножье кровати, покачиваясь от слабости, стоял Снарт с револьвером в руке.

— С ума сошел? — рванул к нему Барри. — Я твои раны для этого обрабатывал? — не повышая голос, зашипел, отбирая из несопротивляющихся пальцев оружие. — Чтобы ты тут же ввязался в переделку? И с кем? С безобидной соседкой и ее сыном?

— Я думал, мне приснилось, — ни капли не раскаиваясь, медленно проговорил Снарт, сдаваясь и под напором Барри оседая на кровать.

— Миссис Уотерс и ее сын? — перебил его Барри. — О, поверь, нет. Они совершенно и абсолютно настоящие.

— Ты приснился, — Снарт обхватил пальцами его запястье и, укладываясь на постель, потянул на себя.

Несмотря на общую слабость от двух колотых ран и потери крови, он все еще был силен. Сильнее, чем предполагал Барри. Потеряв равновесие и выронив револьвер, он сам едва не рухнул на Снарта, но вовремя выставил вперед колено и другую руку. Уперся кулаком рядом с подушкой и навис над Снартом. Бледным как смерть, но улыбающимся. С поплывшим довольным взглядом, без тени удивления или тревоги в светло-серых глазах.

Странно. В прошлый раз они показались Барри темными.

— Лен, что ты творишь?

Барри следовало выдернуть руку, отступить от кровати подальше. И не приближаться, подчиняясь малодушным мыслям прикоснуться, дотронуться, провести тыльной стороной ладони по плечу, груди. Приласкать шею и обрисовать большим пальцем брови и скулы, край губ и едва заметно подрагивающие крылья носа Снарта… Но Барри не сдвинулся с места, но и не отступил, слабовольно решив дать определение своим действиям, как нежелание навредить — сместить бинты или потревожить раны. Опустился на постель рядом со Снартом так аккуратно, насколько это было возможно.

— Смотрю на тебя, — еле ворочая языком, но тем не менее внятно протянул Снарт. — Это гораздо увлекательнее, чем смотреть в потолок.

— Спасибо, конечно, но лучше тебе не… — Барри не договорил. Снарт, как назло, провел пальцами по его голому предплечью. Легким, незамысловатым движением, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь и мурашки по всему телу.

И поморщился. Опустил взгляд и приподнял брови, разглядывая край самодельных бинтов, перетягивающих ему грудь.

— Значит, точно не приснилось. — Снарт погладил кончиками пальцев Барри по внутренней стороне локтя. Поморгал и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. В разы более осмысленно. — Ты меня чем-то опоил? Все плывет…

— Да, — не стал отнекиваться Барри. — У меня оставалось немного морфина. Но плывет все потому, что кое-кому пришла в голову нездоровая мысль подняться с кровати и вооружиться.

С тем же успехом Барри мог бы отчитать помойного кота за кражу рыбьей головы.

— Да ты просто кладезь скрытых талантов, малыш, — непритворно восхитился Снарт. — Не только поешь так, что заслушаться можно, и танцуешь как бог, но еще и врачевать умеешь. Вот к кому мне сразу надо было идти.

Лучше бы к старику-доктору. Тот знал, что делал. Быстро и почти без боли.

— Я не умею, — покачал головой Барри. И на выразительный, полный укоризны взгляд Снарта пояснил: — От отца с детства нахватался по верхам. Он был хирургом в войну. Вернувшись из Европы, основал врачебную практику. Часто во время работы рассказывал, зачем нужны те или иные манипуляции. В красках расписывая последствия неаккуратной работы. Иногда вспоминал, что пережил в полевом госпитале, — удачные операции, ампутации, описывал процессы отмирания живой плоти. Очень подробно. Очень детально. Эти картины как живые вставали передо мной, и забыть его слова не удавалось… Тогда же отец рассказывал про различные раны, показывал, как их обрабатывать, как зашивать, объяснял что делать, если воспалятся…

С каждым последующим словом голос Барри становился все тише и тише. Перед глазами всплыл образ отца. Таким, каким Барри его запомнил, каким видел в последний раз, — в свежевыстиранном костюме со шляпой в руках. Собранный, серьезный, издалека казавшийся суровым, но на самом деле просто готовый отстаивать свои права. Апеллировать к здравому смыслу, взывать к разуму, а не нарываться на неприятности.

— И все равно я оказался прав, — замечание Снарта вернуло Барри в реальность. — Ты кладезь скрытых талантов. Немногие, наслушавшись рассказов, смогут применить в деле. А ты даже дока сумел впечатлить. Тебе бы выучиться.

— Я и собирался, — как мог, пожал плечами Барри. — Хотел быть как отец. Чтобы он мной гордился. Но потом случился октябрь двадцать девятого.

Вспоминать который не хотелось вовсе. Чтобы не думать о лете того года, полном надежд и стремлений. Не думать о том, чем могло закончиться одно волнующее знакомство в начале осени. И уж тем более — о том, каким несерьезным поначалу казалось происходящее в стране. Как поверхностно отнесся Барри к напряженному состоянию отца, и как потом, спустя почти два месяца, ему мучительно было признавать…

— А здесь я как очутился? Ты меня нашел? — Снарт привлек внимание Барри легким, словно перышко, скольжением подушечек пальцев по линиям вен на внутренней стороне запястья.

Во второй раз своими вопросами и очередными ненавязчивыми ласкающими движениями пальцев возвратив его из тяжелых мыслей в реальность.

— Если бы, — хмыкнул Барри. — Я просто шел домой с дневной репетиции. Это ты каким-то образом чисто случайно выпал из переулка практически мне под ноги…

Его передернуло от воспоминания о темной фигуре, выступившей из подворотни — еще слишком свежи были воспоминания о нападении грабителей. А после того, как Барри понял, кто именно и в каком состоянии буквально свалился на него, его чуть не стошнило от насыщенного запаха самодельного пойла, которым разило от Снарта. Как потом оказалось — только от одежды Снарта. Сам он на ногах еле держался из-за кровопотери. И, пока Барри тащил его к себе домой, терял сознание не от выпитого, а из-за сильного удара по голове, оставившего после себя большую шишку и ссадину.

Закрывая глаза на не слишком удобную позу, из-за которой быстро затекла рука, на которую он опирался, Барри неспешно рассказал Снарту, как им немыслимо повезло не напороться на полицию или обычных прохожих, способных запомнить их в лицо. Как Барри, шатаясь от тяжести, ругался себе под нос, костерил не знающего меры в горячительном Снарта. А дома, разглядев, что одежда запачкалась вовсе не грязью из какой-то там лужи, попавшейся на кривой дороге нетрезвому человеку, запаниковал и едва сумел взять себя в руки. Оставив Снарта на кровати, кинулся греть воду и готовить отцовские инструменты.

Рассказал, как просил прощения, когда срезал прилипшую к ранам рубашку, и молился, чтобы Снарту не стало хуже. Чтобы раны оказались не такими глубокими, какими увиделись на первый взгляд. Кусал губы и уговаривал Снарта потерпеть еще немного, не сразу заметив, что тот потерял сознание. Судорожно припоминал советы отца, пока обрабатывал раны. Зашивал. Бинтовал. Чтобы окончательно не впасть в отчаяние, поверил, что смог сделать все правильно, цеплялся взглядом за мелочи, наподобие дрожи ресниц или пальцев. Щупал пульс на шее. А когда убедился, что Снарт в порядке и дышит ровно, влил ему в рот морфин, потому что по себе знал, каково пробуждение после подобной операции.

Барри говорил и говорил, прикрыв глаза и переплетя пальцы с пальцами Снарта. Не столько поддержки он искал в этом интимном жесте, сколько соприкосновения с окружающим. Не заметил, как Снарт уснул, и продолжал говорить. До хрипоты и сухого кашля. А когда заметил, что его никто не слушает, то коснулся обнаженного плеча пересохшими губами и шепотом, так, что сам себя не слышал, признался, как скучал. Как переживал, куда пропал Снарт с того вечера сумасшедшего марафона ирландских танцев и памятной поездки к старику. Поделился сокровенным — как ждал Снарта в «Кабаре» и надеялся, что вот еще один вечер и тот появится среди завсегдатаев. Лениво окинет взглядом полутьму зала и посмотрит на сцену. На Барри, поющего ему. С первого появления, первого мимолетного взгляда поющего только для него. Рассказал, что не поверил словам Мерлина, который как-то вскользь заявил, что ноги «этих гангстеров-неудачников» больше не будет в его замечательном заведении.

Снарт не проснулся от исповеди Барри. Он дышал тихо и размеренно. Не морщился. Не кричал во сне. Под его спокойное дыхание Барри и сам вскоре уснул. Мягко и незаметно соскользнул в глубокий беспробудный сон. И проснулся лишь от звонка будильника, бодро оповещающего, что пора собираться на работу.

Большинство людей из тех, кого Барри знал, вставали примерно в пять утра, чтобы успеть проснуться и собраться. И разойтись по своим делам. И только такие, как он или Кара, просыпались ближе к вечеру, чтобы всю ночь петь и танцевать — развлекать набитую банкнотами публику. А под утро разойтись по домам и упасть спать. И так до следующего вечера, если только Мерлин не расщедривался на дополнительные выходные «дни». Показной добротой прикрывая дальновидное желание не избаловать посетителей номерами своих «звездочек». Чтобы не приелись. Чтобы заработать на их выступлениях побольше денег. Ведь — по его словам — состоятельные дамы и господа как коньяк — им нужно дать настояться, созреть в ожидании. Иначе какой с них толк?

Снарта трель будильника не потревожила. Он спал очень крепко. Бинты сверху остались чистыми, и Барри не стал его будить. Осторожно выскользнул из его рук и сполз на пол. Стараясь не наступать на скрипучие доски, прошел к шкафу и переоделся в чистое, отнес таз на кухню и замочил в холодной воде костюм Снарта. И, приведя себя в порядок, выскочил из дома.

Лето в Централ-Сити всегда отличалось повышенными температурами. Не такими, как в том же Техасе на границе с Мексикой, но ближе к середине сезона обязательно случались несколько очень жарких дней, когда существование было возможно только возле воды или в погребах, где всегда сыро и прохладно. Но стоило перелистнуть календарь на первый осенний месяц, как начинались дожди, на улицах стремительно возникали лужи, а вся грязь, пересохшая за лето, заново смешивалась в вязкую массу, налипавшую на ботинки и аляповатыми кляксами пачкающая одежду. Небо затягивали свинцовые тучи и грозили промочить до нитки всякого зазевавшегося прохожего.

В этот раз Барри успел. Едва он перешагнул порог черного хода «Кабаре», как дождь забарабанил по лужам, образуя большие пузыри, а все на расстоянии десяти шагов слилось в невнятное серое ничто.

— Где тебя черти носят?! — рявкнул Пабло, пробегая мимо. — Мистер Мерлин уже мозоль на языке натер спрашивать, пришел ли ты!

Проверив отцовские часы на цепочке, без которых не покидал дом, Барри убедился, что ни капли не опоздал, даже прибежал на несколько минут раньше. С запасом, чтобы спокойно переодеться в сценический костюм. Вероятнее всего, это самодур Мерлин снова позабыл, во сколько велел быть своим артистам на репетиции, поэтому донимал подчиненных вопросами, ответы на которые тут же забывал и через каждые пять минут спрашивал снова. Верный признак того, что его мысли где-то далеко, а сам он всего лишь стремился заполнить время в ожидании чего-либо. Чаще всего — новой сделки. Реже — отчета о поиске очередного должника.

На деле Мерлин вообще не проявил никаких эмоций, едва заметив появление Барри. Не сделал им с Карой ни одного замечания, когда они пару раз сбились в вальсе. Не отчитал Барри за неверно взятые ноты, а Кару — за отсутствие улыбки на лице. Его танцовщицы откровенно халтурили — двигались не в такт, носки не тянули. Но даже на их заискивающие улыбки Мерлин никак не реагировал. Попеременно оглядывался, словно ища кого-то. И не переставал дергать Пабло одними и теми же вопросами. Так что к открытию всегда спокойный мексиканец был на взводе и сам чуть ли не взрывался, раздражаясь еще сильнее от каждой мелочи.

Ближе к середине ночи девочки-танцовщицы совсем страх потеряли. Заразились напряжением, витающим в воздухе, и принялись ехидно третировать Кару, нудно и безыскусно в который раз повторять вслух о ее недостатках во внешности, поведении, манере разговора. Вроде как по праву старших, на самом деле из черной зависти.

Барри попытался пару раз одернуть их, но в ответ получал равноценные тирады. Полные злобы и нетерпимости. Даже Шаника — «черная жемчужина» Мерлина и патологически невозмутимая танцовщица со всякими неядовитыми гадами, умудрилась припомнить все нецензурные выражения, некогда подхваченные в бытность ее работы в портовом квартале красных фонарей.

Чтобы не поддаться всеобщему помешательству, Барри стал пропускать всю их желчь мимо ушей. Не вникать. Не утешать. Не расспрашивать. Не вступаться. Просто отошел в сторону и перестал мешать. Задумался о своей новой тайне. О человеке, который лежал в его кровати у него дома. Не натворит ли Снарт новых ошибок? Не вздумает ли встать и проверить входную дверь на прочность? Не выдаст ли себя? А вдруг ему станет плохо? Хотя, если за ночь бинты не намокли, все с ранами в порядке. Не загноились, не воспалились.

С подобными мыслями, попеременно поглядывая на часы — когда удавалось, Барри начал медленно сходить с ума. Зациклился на том, что ему кровь из носа необходимо проверить, все ли со Снартом хорошо. Думал об этом, пока пел, пока танцевал с Карой, машинально улыбаясь и не всегда замечая, что наступает ей на ноги. Замкнулся в себе.

До тех пор, пока Кара не дернула его за рукав и, отбуксировав за кулисы, не влепила увесистую оплеуху. А в ответ на его возмущенный вскрик, толкнула в темный угол и чуть слышно прошептала на ухо:

— Если один наш общий знакомый у тебя, то передай ему, чтобы не высовывался. Сейчас это очень опасно. Второй наш общий знакомый просил передать тебе это.

Барри попытался спросить, о чем она, но Кара зажала ему рот ладонью и посмотрела так яростно, будто еще немного, и побила бы его на месте. Барри осекся и до самого ухода домой лишний раз старался не касаться ее, не задевать и вообще держаться от нее подальше. Чтобы ему снова не прилетело за что-нибудь.

Лишь только на пути домой до него дошел смысл сказанного — Снарту нельзя покидать дом Барри. В любых других местах для него опасно. Добираться до остальных безопасных мест — тоже. А дома у Барри его никто искать не будет. И только там сейчас образовалось идеальное убежище.

И все время, пока заживают раны, принадлежит только им. Только им двоим.

От подобной мысли Барри даже споткнулся и едва не упал лицом в грязь. Остановился в одной из подворотен, помотал головой, чтобы вернуть себе ясность мыслей и, смахнув первые капли дождя с отцовского тренчкота, бережно перешитого Летишей под мерки Барри, заторопился домой.

Где пришлось будить все еще спящего Снарта. Менять ему бинты, обрабатывать раны и убирать проступившую сукровицу. Готовить ужин. На двоих. Впервые за последний год. Стирать не свою одежду. И ловить себя на теплом, полузабытом чувстве абсолютного счастья, порожденного заботой о ком-то, кроме себя. Успокаивающем душу и мысли состоянии умиротворения, вызванного осознанием собственной необходимости для кого-то. Присутствием другого человека. Подтверждающим тот факт, что как минимум сейчас, на неопределенный срок Барри больше не один.

— Я оставлю тебе отцовский ключ на всякий случай, — сказал Барри Снарту на следующий вечер перед уходом на работу. Подойдя вплотную и вложив старый железный ключ в подставленную ладонь. — Лучше, конечно, если ты не будешь выходить из дома, но пусть ключ останется у тебя. Если Кара не пошутила — снаружи для тебя опасно. Добираться до других твоих убежищ — тоже.

Снарт глядел на него прямо. Непроницаемо. Глаза в глаза. Без насмешки. Без упрека. Без возмущения.

— Но правда и в том, малыш, что здесь оставаться тоже опасно.

Барри вскинулся, открыл рот, чтобы убедить его в обратном, но Снарт не дал ему и слова вставить.

— Для тебя опасно. Мой путь отследят. Про твой дом узнают. Не сейчас, так через неделю. Месяц.

— Но это значит, что неделю или месяц ты сможешь оставаться недосягаемым для всех своих врагов.

Снарт улыбнулся.

— Храбрый какой.

Провел ладонью по его щеке, большим пальцем скользнув по скуле. Приласкал, как еще никто кроме него Барри не касался. И, зарывшись в волосы пальцами, притянул к себе.

— Эй, Барри, — позвал он, хотя в этом не было нужды — Барри еще ни разу не удавалось отвести от него взгляд.

— Да?

Снарт в одно мгновение окончательно сократил расстояние между ними и коснулся губами его губ. Мягко. Деликатно. Целомудренно. Не требуя ничего взамен. Но и не удивился, когда Барри потянутся к нему в ответ. Ухватился за плечи и приоткрыл рот, впуская внутрь горячий и гибкий язык. Неуверенно сплетаясь с ним своим языком, простонал нечто невразумительное, но Снарт тут же отпустил его.

— Беги, малыш, не то опоздаешь, — и легонько подтолкнул к двери.

Моргнув, Барри улыбнулся ему на прощание и сбежал, чудом не забыв закрыть за собой дверь. И до «Кабаре» бежал очень быстро, так что успел. Но запыхался. И еще несколько минут приходил в себя в гримерной.

Кара ничего ему не сказала. Только посмотрела странно и ушла на сцену. А после работы разрешила себя проводить. Ничего не спрашивала, болтала всю дорогу о ерунде. Обняла Барри на прощание, хотя раньше никогда так не делала, и оставила его в одиночестве и в полнейшем недоумении.

На доли минуты жизнь показалась ему абсолютно невозможной сказкой. Ожившим сном. Сбывшейся мечтой. Снарт у него дома, дожидающийся, пока Барри вернется, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Странная, но больше не отстраненная Кара.

Совершенно фантастическая мечта в их крайне непростое время. Но такая сладкая…

Идя домой Барри улыбался. И поворачивая ключ в двери, он улыбался.

Но комната встретила его темнотой и абсолютной тишиной, разбиваемой только тихим тиканьем часов. А еще тремя небольшими охристо-желтыми апельсинами на столе — горькими, невозможно кислыми, с твердыми зернышками внутри.

Самыми вкусными в мире.

Барри ел их медленно. Умудрился даже растянуть удовольствие на весь остаток ночи. Наслаждался каждым кусочком. Вдыхал прохладный, насыщенный цитрусовый запах, не обращая внимания, что по щекам катятся слезы. А когда от апельсинов осталась одна кожура — еще долго сидел и мял ее в пальцах, глядя как по рукам течет едкий сок. Липкий, раздражающий кожу…

Снарт не знал, что он любит апельсины. Он просто не мог знать подобного. Неоткуда. Об этой маленькой слабости не знала даже Кара. И, тем не менее, уходя, он оставил именно их.

 

***

— Не знал, что ты любишь апельсины, Барр, — жмурясь от яркого света, на кухню зашел Джо. Разглядел огромную гору очищенной кожуры и осекся: — Настолько…

Барри слышал, что он проснулся и, тяжело ступая, спускается по лестнице, но и не подумал быстро прибрать за собой, чтобы не спалиться. Все равно от десятка фунтов съеденных апельсинов цитрусами несло на весь дом.

— Я тоже, — дожевав последнюю дольку, уныло проговорил Барри. — Но, похоже, люблю.

Поправив халат и потуже завязав узел на поясе, Джо опасливо обошел его и опустился на стул. Сбоку. Вроде как не лицом к лицу, как на допросе, но так, чтобы видеть реакцию на свои слова.

— Составить компанию? — он машинально привстал. Наверняка, чтобы взять кружку и налить себе кофе, но Барри жестом его остановил.

В свете их последнего разговора про Уэллса и его тайны, поведение Джо не вызывало удивления. Но, проснувшись посреди ночи от очередного дурного сна, Барри погрузился в размышления вовсе не о насущных проблемах.

— Я думаю… — он прикусил язык, чтобы ни одного лишнего слова не сорвалось с языка, — сам справлюсь.

В любом случае — чем Джо мог ему помочь? Выслушать? Посоветовать что-то? Кейтлин уже выслушала. И даже нашла логичное объяснение. Только ни в какие рамки оно не влезало. Барри после их разговора перерыл всю фильмотеку про похожие истории и времена. Ничего.

— Барр? — напомнил о себе Джо. Он все же поднялся со стула, щелкнул кнопкой кофеварки и полез за кружкой.

— Все в порядке, — Барри оглядел гору очисток и за полсекунды смел их в мусорное ведро. — Это не касается нашего… последнего разговора. Ну того, который был в лаборатории. — Барри на ходу придумал отмазку: — Я думал про то, что в последнее время, желая сделать как лучше, наломал немало дров. Попытался все исправить. И снова наломал дров. Больше прежнего. Но все в порядке. Я справлюсь. Разберусь со всеми последствиями.

Джо немного недоверчиво посмотрел на него, отвернулся, взял с мойки тряпку и протер стол от оранжевых липких лужиц пролитого сока.

— Ты точно уверен, что я ничем не могу помочь?

— Да. Прости. Но, наверно, с этим я все же разберусь сам.

Джо еще потоптался на месте, дожидаясь, когда кофе приготовится, налил себе полную кружку и ушел в гостиную. Лениво щелкать каналами, прогонять сонливость и готовиться к новому нелегкому дню. Как делал всегда, если среди ночи его что-то будило и заново заснуть не удавалось.

А Барри, посмотрев в окно на светлеющее на горизонте небо, сорвался с места и побежал вперед. Куда-нибудь. Куда глаза глядят. Чтобы хоть на время бега забыть, как всего несколько часов назад билось сердце от тягучих интонаций. Наклона головы. Прищура глаз. Как оно пропустило удар от кривой усмешки и слов «рад новой встрече», прозвучавших на обочине трассы после неудачного грабежа фуры.

Какая там Линда? Айрис? Все моментально выветрилось из головы. Влюбленность? Временное увлечение? Поцелуй из сна переиграл их всухую. В меру напористый. В меру волевой. Не требовательный, но жадный. Пусть даже занявший одно мгновение.

Не взять то, что предлагают — Снарт не дурак. А если не взять — то добиться. Вывернуть ситуацию так, чтобы получить желаемое. Не гнушаясь применить крайние меры.

Во сне ничего подобного не мелькало, но один внешний вид, род занятий говорил сам за себя. Может, Кейтлин права, и это всего лишь странный выверт мозга?


	4. Просьба Кары

Сколько Барри знал Кару, столько же был уверен, что такие… девушки редко встречаются. Даже Айрис, сколько бы та не строила из себя боевую, была более мягкая. В Каре удивительным образом сочетались внутренняя и внешняя красота, скрытая сила, цепкий ум. Спокойствие, за редким исключением. Доброжелательность и дружелюбие. И бесстрашие. Барри искренне верил, что ничто не способно ее напугать. 

Сколько раз Кара отказывалась от его предложений проводить ее? Практически ежедневно возвращалась домой в одиночестве. Она словно откуда-то знала, что именно ее не тронут. Не обидят. Не попытаются ограбить. Идя по темным переулкам, Кара не жалась к стенам домов, не пряталась — шла всегда посередине улицы. Твердо печатала шаг и отходила в сторону только для того, чтобы пропустить машину.

Сколько раз Барри находил Кару на их месте — посреди свалки обгорелых автомобильных остовов? Сколько раз она, заявляла, что ей нужно по делам, и уходила в неизвестном направлении? А потом возвращалась ровно к назначенному времени. К репетиции, к выступлению — не суть, главное, что при этом она не выглядела как загулявшая распущенная девица. Опрятная, серьезная и сосредоточенная, Кара ничего не рассказывала, ни на что не намекала, делала вид, что ничего серьезного не произошло, и просто бралась за работу.

А зимой? В лютый мороз она не побоялась оббегать все открытые аптеки города, чтобы добыть ему лекарства. 

Кара в одиночестве ходила по рынкам и ярмаркам. Закрывая глаза на проявления снисхождения и ущемления со стороны большинства мужчин, она торговалась с ними. И умудрялась выбивать выгодные цены. Не реагировала на шутки и заигрывания, покупала, что ей было нужно, и, не раздавая ухажерам авансов, уходила.

В некоторой мере ее поведение и склад характера стали для Барри своеобразной константой. Ориентиром, раз других не осталось. И тем удивительнее для него оказался момент, когда в перерыве между выступлениями Кара подошла к нему и, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, попросила:

— Барри, мне нужно, чтобы ты со мной кое-куда сходил.

Впервые за год она что-то у него попросила. Впервые с того момента, когда нашла его, от жары и голода рухнувшего в обморок, и отволокла в тень. Отдала ему свой сэндвич. Поговорила с ним. Без кокетства, присущего девушкам, без снисхождения в голосе и без заискивания. На равных. А затем взяла за руку и отвела к Малкольму Мерлину и на наспех устроенном просмотре станцевала в паре.

С тех пор именно Барри чаще всего улучал минутку и просил ее пойти с ним на танцевальные вечера. Это он в благодарность за это покупал билеты и звал ее в кино. На очередной понравившийся ей фильм. Один сеанс? Два? Десять? Только нехватка денег усмиряла его пыл. Это Барри звал ее на прогулки в городские парки. Послушать уличных музыкантов. Подпеть им. Иногда — станцевать под их музыку.

Кара у него никогда ничего не просила.

— В кино? — удивился Барри. — Побойся бога, Кара, мы и так уже…

— Это не связано с кино, — она оборвала его.

Топнула в раздражении и, прикусив губу, скрестила руки на груди. Каре явно не нравилось, что приходилось просить помощи. Она бы предпочла рискнуть, но что-то ее останавливало. И Барри не сомневался, что рассказывать об опасениях она не собиралась. Ни ему, ни кому-то еще.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — А куда идти-то?

С тем же успехом он мог подойти с этим вопросом к бармену Пабло. Кара мотнула головой и прикусила губу.

— В одно место, — обронила, глядя в стену за спиной Барри.

— По адресу?.. 

— Тебе зачем это знать заранее? — вспыхнула Кара. Тряхнула светлыми волосами и развернулась в сторону гримерки. — Петь лучше будешь?  
Сказала язвительно, чего за ней никогда особо не наблюдалось, и на мгновение стала похожей на одну из девушек-танцовщиц.

Кара, которую Барри знал и к которой привык, так себя не вела. Обычно чуткая и внимательная к нему, она умела обходить неприятные темы в разговоре, и старалась не навязывать свое общество.

Кара, которую он знал, почти сразу бы поняла, как неприятно прозвучал ее выпад. И извинилась бы.

Кара, которую он знал, не сделала бы вид, что все хорошо и это ее обычное поведение.

И ради прежней Кары, ради ее возвращения, Барри заткнулся. Не потому, что испугался гнева. Как раз наоборот. Ее просьба и непривычное поведение взволновали его, вызвав тривиальное желание защитить. Прикрыть. Помочь. Дать понять, что он не безрукий, постоянно нуждающийся в помощи мальчишка, не способный и дня прожить, чтобы не влететь в неприятности. Поэтому после выступления, когда Кара, переодевшись, подошла к нему, Барри взял ее за руку и несильно сжал. Давая понять, что согласен на все условия — проводить и не приставать с расспросами. 

Последнее далось Барри сложнее, чем он думал.

— Тебя что-то гнетет? — не удержался от вопроса, когда они покинули «Кабаре», прошли по ярко освещенной Роял-сквер и свернули на юго-восток по Престон-роад, ведущей к промышленным кварталам.

— Нет, — ответила Кара ровно.

Врала. И очень неумело, словно не привыкла прямо в лицо обманывать. Возможно, она чаще недоговаривала правду. Или вообще молчала, скрывая истину за милыми улыбками.

— Я не слепой.

Без видимой цели кружила по улицам. Бездумно обходила грязь и лужи. Не оборачивалась проверить — идет ли за ними кто. Кара выбирала крайне странный маршрут. Непредсказуемый. Только Барри успевал предположить конечный пункт, как она сворачивала и Барри сбивался.

— Я знаю.

Она говорила спокойно, отстраненно, голос ее не дрожал. Кара была полностью поглощена своими мыслями. Шла по инерции. И шла довольно быстро, не удостоверяясь, идет Барри с ней в ногу или нет.

И как назло, либо в отвратительное дополнение с неба начало сыпаться нечто, напоминающее морось — уже не дождь в привычном его проявлении, но еще не снег. При такой непогоде промокнуть — не промокнешь, но довольно неприятно.

— Кара! — отстав, чересчур резко окликнул ее Барри. — Что происходит, ты можешь сказать? Тебя как подменили.

— Да, — она внезапно остановилась и развернулась так резко, что подол платья взметнулся вместе с полами пальто. Издевательски выгнув бровь, Кара склонила голову к плечу: — Злые эльфы. Еще в детстве. Не собиралась говорить, но ты меня раскусил.

Такой чуши Барри от нее не готов был услышать. На его вопрос она ответила вот… этим? Вздумала сделать вид, что оглохла? Или предпочла пропустить мимо ушей.

— Хорошо, — Барри поднял руки, сдаваясь, — я понял, разговаривать ты не хочешь.

Он сунул руки в карманы и зашагал вперед, тоскливо глядя прямо перед собой. Достучался до нее? Глупец. Счел ее другом? Дважды глупец. Десятки раз открывал ей душу и ждал нечто подобное взамен? Трижды…

— Я не не хочу. — Кара почти сразу догнала его и, взяв под руку, попросила — второй раз за один день: — Есть вещи, которые тебе лучше не знать. Поэтому, Барри, пожалуйста, не задавай мне вопросов, ответить на которые я не могу.

— Или можешь, но не хочешь, — несмотря на необоснованное раздражение, зародившееся глубоко в душе, Барри вынул руку из кармана и согнул в локте, чтобы Каре было удобнее. — Ответь — ты во что-то вляпалась? Или тебя догнало твое прошлое, о котором ты тоже не горишь желанием рассказывать?

Он не ждал подробных разъяснений с полной инструкцией к действию. Но хоть что-то. Мелочь. Направление.

— Никуда я не вляпалась, — вздохнула Кара, подстраиваясь под его шаг. — По крайней мере, не сейчас. Так что у тебя не будет никаких проблем. Просто… Мне нужно встретиться с одной женщиной и передать ей послание.

Кара испугалась… женщины?

— Если бы это была обычная женщина, — Барри заглянул ей в глаза, — и тебе нужно было бы просто отдать ей, скажем, схему для вышивки, ты не стала бы меня звать.

Кара отвернулась и молча зашагала дальше. 

Прежде чем она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, они успели пройти вдоль трех домов на Инфантино-стрит и повернуть к домам на Хай-хилл.

— Ты прав, — тихо сказала Кара. — Та, к кому мы идем — не обычная женщина. Я даже появляться возле нее не должна, если мне дорога моя репутация. Но дело даже не в ее скандальном поведении. А в ее апартаментах. Там часто собирается элита города. Но ведут они себя далеко не как леди и джентльмены…

— А как сошедшие с ума пациенты психлечебниц? — невесело усмехнувшись, предположил Барри.

— Практически, — кинула Кара. — Алкоголь. Наркотические вещества. Вседозволенность. Я много слышала про ту женщину, и почти всегда не слишком хорошее. Мне рассказали, что на ее территории разрешено почти все.

Недалеко от Вуд-парка, ставшего мрачным и неуютным из-за времени года и облетевшей с деревьев листвы, Кара внезапно остановилась.

— Ты не подумай, я не боюсь ее или ее гостей, — монотонно заговорила она. — Не первый раз передаю послания подобным персонам. Правда, не таким неординарным. Но на меня иногда ступор нападает. Когда я вижу знакомых или тех людей, о которых никогда бы плохого не подумала, совершающих аморальные действия… — Кара сильнее стиснула руку Барри. — Я теряюсь.

Она смотрела прямо перед собой остекленевшим взглядом. Сжимала кулаки и дышала очень ровно — вдох-выдох, без срывов, не задыхаясь. Вдох-выдох. 

Не оправдывалась. А всего лишь признавалась в слабости. В том, что и она не железная. Не сильная. И ее можно обидеть. 

— И часто ты попадала в такие ситуации? — осторожно начал Барри. — Впадала в ступор. — Отец, рассказывая про войну, упоминал, как солдаты странно себя вели после окончания кровавых сражений или же, чудом спасшись, вновь и вновь мысленно переживали свое спасение. — Здесь, в Централ-Сити? Или…

— Или, — произнесла Кара. Ломко, словно обронила стекло, и оно разлетелось вдребезги. — Я не из-за нищеты не люблю говорить про дом. — Блеснув в свете фонарей, слезы покатились по ее щекам. — А из-за того, что хочу навсегда забыть про это проклятое место. Стереть его из памяти. Выжечь. Заснуть и проснуться в каком-нибудь другом месте. В другом городе. В другой стране. И не собой. Чудовищем из преисподней. Монстром. Только не собой.

— Кара, — Барри потянул ее в свои объятия. Медленно, осторожно. Будто Кара была сделана из хрупкого фарфора. — Иди ко мне. — Она послушно приникла к нему. Не возмущалась, не вырывалась. Обмякла в его руках и, тихо всхлипывая, позволила гладить себя по спине. Утешать. — Прости, что напомнил. Прости, что заставил проговориться. Я не знал, что все так ужасно.

— Ты не мог знать, — сдавленно прошептала Кара. — Никто не знал. Я никому не рассказывала об этом. Но вот сейчас сказала тебе — и не так страшно стало. — Приподняв голову, она посмотрела на него. — Понимаешь? Все было… не так плохо, пока была жива мама. Но в двадцать пятом ее не стало. Отец начал пить. Сразу и помногу. Откуда-то деньги на самогон находил. На еду вечно не было, но на свое пойло он всегда деньги находил! А там, где пойло — там эти его дружки-бездельники. Все незнакомые. Но вели себя всегда так, будто знали отца всю жизнь. Я просила его. Уговаривала бросить. Но все без толку. А они никуда не девались, понимаешь, Барри, эти его вечно нетрезвые дружки. Когда отец напивался и падал, где сидел, они начинали вести себя как хозяева. В моем доме! В доме моей матери. Забрасывали свои грязные ноги в нечищеных сапогах на ее скатерти. Укладывались спать в родительской спальне. Но главное — не давали мне прохода. Ни один. 

Барри не знал, что сказать. Не находил таких слов, чтобы передать, как ему жаль. Жаль, что все так вышло. Жаль, что ей пришлось в одиночку решать такие проблемы. Жаль, что…

— Я держалась, сколько могла, — продолжила она. — Пряталась в своей комнате и от страха ничего не видела и не слышала, даже не замечала, как наступало утро. А однажды дружки отца принялись ломиться ко мне в комнату. Пинать дверь ногами. Тогда во мне словно что-то щелкнуло. Как не в себе я поднялась с пола, где сидела, съежившись, и пока дверные петли и замок держали, выбила окно и сбежала. Босая. В одном домашнем платье. Весной по замерзшей грязи. Бежала и бежала. Останавливалась перевести дух и не успевала отдышаться, — мне все мерещилось, что они преследуют меня. След в след. И вот-вот нагонят. До города добежать у меня вряд ли бы вышло, но тогда я о том не думала. Если бы не пастор с женой, которые на рассвете направлялись в свою церковь, не знаю, что бы со мной стало. Они приютили. А днем, пока отец и его дружки не очухались, я вернулась, собрала вещи, деньги, какие были, и ушла из дома окончательно.

Барри бы мог заметить, что ей повезло — ломились только в дверь, не караулили под окнами. Но зачем? Ей повезло. Удача была на ее стороне. Кара сбежала. Она выжила. Она справилась. Выстояла в своем бое.

— Ты правильно сделала, — прохрипел он. Будто не Кара, а он говорил на одном дыхании. — Ты все правильно сделала. И убежала далеко. Он тебя точно не найдет здесь, в Централ-Сити. Да, я в этом уверен, как ни в чем другом.

— Но ведь не в нем дело, — Кара покачала головой. — Отец-то не найдет, но оцепенение никуда не девается.

— Ты его поборешь. Я уверен. Может, не сегодня. Но сегодня я с тобой. Я тебя там одну не оставлю, ты же знаешь.

Барри стер следы слез на ее щеках и запечатлел на обеих по поцелую. Чистому. Невинному. Чтобы вернуть румянец. Напомнить, что теперь подруга не одна.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Кара поправила кокетливую шляпку с синей лентой на голове и, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, продолжила путь, прижимаясь к боку Барри.

— Так куда мы идем? — он намеренно сменил тему. Лучше пусть Кара досадует на глупые вопросы, чем вспоминает прошлое и плачет.

Дойдя до конца унылой, но довольно чистой аллеи Скарлет Эйсер, она кивком указала на двенадцатиэтажное здание с большими окнами — первый дом по Карбон-стрит:

— Сюда. 

Но стоило Барри направиться к парадному входу, потянула его за угол, к неприметной двери без навеса.

— Ты рехнулся? — Кара уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Да нас с тобой консьерж в жизни не пропустит наверх! А если ты назовешь чье-то имя, то этот человек станет все отрицать!

— Откуда мне знать такие тонкости? — развел руками Барри. — Я же не ты. К тому же первый раз.

Закатив глаза, Кара хлопнула его по плечу и открыла дверь. Несмотря на долгую прогулку, буквально взлетела на третий этаж и, толкнув большую дверь, быстрым шагом прошла по широкому коридору почти до конца. Остановившись перед нужной дверью, повернула ручку дверного звонка.

— Откройте же окно, — из приоткрывшейся двери донесся до них хрипловатый приказ Джелли Ролл Мортона, — пусть выйдет этот скверный воздух! Распахните окно, пусть выветрится эта вонь!

В проеме нарисовалась улыбающаяся светловолосая девушка в переливающемся нежно-розовом шелковом платье с бахромой. При виде Кары ее улыбка моментально спала, и девушка, недовольно поджав губы, выгнула бровь. Не снисходя даже спросить, кто они и что им нужно.

— Здравствуйте, — не растерялась Кара, — я ищу Луизу Линкольн.

Девица, совсем не эстетично хмыкнув, повела обнаженным плечом и исчезла за дверью, а спустя минуты полторы дверь широко открылась. Повелительным жестом невысокая, но исполненная осознанием собственного превосходства роскошная дива пригласила их войти. С размазавшейся под глазами краской для ресниц и выбеленными до цвета первого снега волосами, которые контрастировали с ярко-красной помадой на губах, в струящемся серебристо-белом платье в пол и сверкающей на груди брошью из голубовато-синих камней она выглядела как неземное, совершенно иллюзорное существо. Как фейри из легенд. Или Снежная Королева из датской сказки.

— Тебе все так же недостает манер, Роксанн, — до тошноты сладко протянула она, все же подтверждая, что настоящая. Из плоти и крови, с большим налетом язвительности. — От тебя не убудет, если ты хотя бы раз улыбнешься кому-нибудь, на ком костюм не за тысячу долларов.

— Приму к сведению, — с улыбкой прошипела Роксанн и испарилась за портьерой из темно-синего бархата, откуда и доносился «Блюз Бадди Болдена».

Взмахнув мундштуком из черного дерева, дива стряхнула столбик пепла с сигареты прямо на пол.

— Я Луиза Линкольн.

— Мне нужно вам передать сообщение, — Кара выступила вперед, закрывая своей спиной Барри.

— Однако, — удивилась Луиза. Возможно, храбрости Кары, возможно, тому, что она, а не Барри оказалась посыльным. — Только не здесь. — Луиза вновь стряхнула пепел с сигареты. — Идем.

Развернулась, демонстрируя обнаженную спину в глубоком вырезе платья, и поманив за собой Кару, проплыла вдоль по коридору к дальней двери. Дождалась, пока Кара зайдет внутрь, и плотно притворила ее за собой.

Барри остался в коридоре один. Из-за синей портьеры помимо песни доносился звон бокалов и негромкий смех, а от ближайшей двери отчетливо тянуло крепкими сигарами. Не зная, как долго предстоит ждать, Барри несмело шагнул вперед, вспомнив их разговор и не желая подвести подругу, но тут дверь скрипнула и со смехом, отмахиваясь от сизых клубов дыма, в коридор вышел мужчина. И едва не столкнулся с Барри.

— Барри? — Снарт схватил его за плечо, не давая отступить. — Вот так сюрприз. Ты что здесь делаешь?

Единственный человек, которого Барри совсем не ожидал увидеть. Ни в ближайшее время. Ни вообще. Потому что Барри так и не понял, как трактовать его исчезновение больше месяца назад.

— Я… — запнулся Барри. Забывшись, он провел ладонью по груди Снарта, недоумевая, почему тот всего лишь в жилетке поверх рубашки, и тут же, словно обжегшись, отдернул руку. — Прости. Ты пропал так внезапно. Но теперь ты тут и… — Отчаявшись подобрать подходящие случаю слова, он сдался: — Я волновался.

— Все просто отлично, — Снарт перехватил его руку и, поднеся к губам, обжег поцелуем. — Ты замечательный доктор, малыш. Царапины мои хорошо залатал.

Он него все так же пахло терпким запахом раскуренных сигар и немного — виски. Односолодовым. Не тем, что приторговывали у Мерлина. А еще от его одежды исходил сладковатый цветочный запах женских духов. Оружейной смазки и пороха. Барри поймал себя на мысли, что из всей этой смеси его настораживал только женский аромат.

«Блюз Бадди Болдена» закончился, и после небольшого проигрыша Джелли Ролл Мортон затянул «Я мальчик-победитель, не отрицай мое имя…» Под фортепианные аккорды из-за портьеры выступила давешняя девица, Роксанн, с бокалом шампанского в руках. И, как и в первый раз, поджала губы при виде Барри. Точнее, завидев в какой недвусмысленной позе они со Снартом стояли.

— Ленни? — она переступила с ноги на ногу и поправила волосы. Повела плечами и качнула бедрами. Так что заколыхалась бахрома на ее платье. — Ваша партия уже закончилась? Как удачно! Марша Уилкис хотела перекинуться с тобой парой слов.

Барри на мгновение показалось, что за его спиной есть зеркало, — настолько Роксанн неестественно себя вела. Будто платье примеряла и размышляла, купить его или нет.

— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся от нее Снарт, неотрывно глядя на Барри.

Скажи Снарт такое ему в подобном тоне — Барри исчез бы моментально. Но, по-видимому, в Роксанн гордости и самоуважения было поменьше.

— Ленни… — нетерпеливо повторила она, будто не веря, что ей предпочли кого-то очень невзрачного. И даже протянула руку, чтобы увлечь Снарта за портьеру.

— Роксанн, не сейчас! — раздраженно повторил тот.

Дальняя дверь приоткрылась, и из-за нее выскользнула Кара, на ходу надевая шляпку. Увидела их и застыла посреди коридора.

— Мистер Снарт?!

Не обернувшись к ней, Снарт усмехнулся:

— А, несравненная Кара, а я только хотел узнать, что Барри делает здесь один…

А ведь при взгляде в его глаза, в него нечитаемое выражение лица, Барри казалось, что Снарта категорически не интересуют люди вокруг. Для него их будто не существовало. Только Барри, прямо перед ним, в кольце его рук.

Портьера колыхнулась, и оттуда на Роксанн едва не рухнул Мик. В расстегнутой сорочке, без пиджака. Раскрасневшийся, явно не трезвый и крайне довольный жизнью, он небрежно прижимал к себе высокую брюнетку с раскосыми глазами, которая беззастенчиво висла на нем и игриво хихикала.

— Снарт! — проорал Мик, хотя в коридоре некого было перекрикивать. — Показалось, я слышал твой голос! — Не сразу увидел, кого его друг обнимает, а разглядев, округлил глаза и застыл как вкопанный.

— Мик?! — восклицание Кары прозвучало почти истерично. — Ты… 

За доли секунды на ее лице сменилась целая гамма выражений — от удивления, до полной растерянности и последовавшей за ней ярости.

— Кара? — Мик тут же выпустил из рук девицу и потянулся к Каре. — Что ты…

— Нет, — рявкнула та, отшатнувшись. — Нет-нет-нет. — Проскочила мимо него, Снарта и Барри к двери и щелкнула дверным замком. — Нет!

Слишком быстро. Барри не успел не то что остановить ее, но и подумать об этом.

— Кара! — он дернулся следом, но Мик его опередил. Задев плечом их со Снартом, побежал ее догонять.

А Снарт Барри удержал. И пока тот барахтался, не оставляя попыток вывернуться, склонил голову к его плечу и прошептал на ухо:

— Не трепыхайся. Дай им самим разобраться. — Отстранился и мазнул губами по скуле. — Ты совершенно точно будешь третьим лишним.

Третьим лишним? С Карой и этим… Миком?

— Но если с ней что-то случится? Я обещал быть рядом!

— Сегодня с ней точно ничего плохого не произойдет, — успокоил Снарт. — Мик не причинит ей боли. Он слишком очарован этой милой девочкой. Совсем потерял от нее голову. Почти как я от тебя… Идем!

Обняв Барри за плечи, Снарт повлек его по коридору. Оставив позади шокированную Роксанн и привалившуюся к стене, озадаченно хлопающую глазами девицу Мика. Толкнув двери в комнату напротив той, откуда появилась Кара, Снарт завел туда Барри. Темноту внутри разбавлял лишь свет уличных фонарей.

— Не бойся, никто сюда не зайдет, — Снарт повернул ключ в замке и обернулся к Барри. Без лишних слов и прелюдий обхватил его и запечатал рот страстным, глубоким поцелуем. Не таким, как в прошлый раз, отвлекающе-ненавязчивым, в какой-то мере деликатным, а властным, словно заявляя свои права. Ставя клеймо. Целовал жадно, но в то же время не поспешно. 

— Я и так слишком долго сдерживался, — выдохнул Снарт, наконец оторвавшись. Пальцами прошелся по груди Барри и принялся расстегивать его пальто.

— Но!.. — запротестовал Барри, опешив от такого напора, и удержал его за запястья.

— Хочешь уйти?

Как будто это было возможно. Поколебавшись, Барри отпустил руки Снарта, позволяя своему пальто соскользнуть с плеч на пол.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Может, я и должен хотеть уйти. Но я не хочу.

Барри должен был бежать за Карой. И должен был отвести ее домой, чтобы она не успела наделать глупостей. Он был обязан позаботиться о подруге, которая его об этом попросила. Но сказать Снарту «нет», повернуть ключ и покинуть комнату оказалось выше его сил. И желаний.

За пальто последовал пиджак. Снарт стал наступать, принуждая Барри принуждая шагнуть в абсолютную неизвестность. Вынуждая довериться и пойти на поводу. Не дав ему опомниться, Снарт вновь втянул Барри в голодный, лихорадочный поцелуй, не забывая при этом расстегивать пуговицы и безнаказанно шарить по телу. Гладить. Ласкать. Сжимать. Своими нехитрыми движениями забирать остатки рассудка Барри.

Музыка, разносившаяся на всю квартиру, внезапно смолкла. Из-за смежной стены, где находилась комната с портьерами, неожиданно грянул взрыв смеха, как от хорошей шутки, и послышались отдельные негромкие хлопки.

Прикусив предплечье, чтобы его никто кроме Снарта не услышал, Барри сдавленно застонал и опустился спиной на кушетку. И позволил Снарту накрыть себя телом. Не оттолкнул его руку, преодолевшую слои одежды и прижавшуюся изнывающему без прикосновений члену. Подался навстречу жесткой, сильной, но невыразимо нежной ладони.

— У смерти нет власти… — продекламировали за стеной, пока Барри задыхался под чуткими пальцами. Крепко зажмурившись, алчно глотал воздух, будто с каждым горячим поцелуем в шею нырял под воду, с каждым движением руки забывал, кто он и что он, и в то же время вспоминал заново.

— С причала упав в ночь историей дней, с ума все сойдут, но станут мудрей, — доносилось до ушей Барри, пока он кусал пальцы, сдерживая стоны. — Потонут ли в волнах, воскреснут ли вновь — влюбленные гибнут, но не любовь…

Снарт убрал его руки от лица и впился в губы своим ртом. Толкнулся в пах влажным и горячим членом. Притерся им к члену Барри, пропихнул ладонь между телами, обхватил кулаком оба члена и принялся двигать им в едином ритме.

— У смерти нет власти.

Барри содрогнулся.

— Лен!

 

***

— Барри, что… — крепко прижимая к себе планшет, Циско замер в нескольких шагах от него, — что ты делаешь здесь в такое время? Хочешь поговорить с Уэллсом, который не Уэллс?

Самым верным ответом прозвучало бы «да». Поговорить. С Уэллсом, который не Уэллс, а Тоун. Который убил настоящего Уэллса и забрал его жизнь. Который годами ранее забрал жизнь матери Барри и исковеркал множество других жизней.

— Нет, — Барри ответил неверно. Зато честно. — К этому я пока не готов. Просто… — он запнулся, не решаясь довериться другу. Открыться. Рассказать, что опять не дало ему спокойно выспаться. — Хотел немного побыть в тишине и подумать. А что, Циско, что тебя удивляет?

— Подумать? — тот удивился. Может, даже сильнее, чем если бы Барри сказал правду. — О чем?

Напоминать ему, что в СТАР Лабс не только они с Кейтлин умеют шевелить мозгами, Барри не стал. Не то время и место. И не тогда, когда его снова одолели вопросы без ответов и факты без доказательств.

Городской архив подтвердил, что Барри медленно, но верно сходил с ума. Никаких Леонарда Снарта и Барри Аллена в те времена не существовало. Ни родственников, ни однофамильцев. Не существовало Мика Рори, Малкольма Мерлина и нигде не мелькало имя Луизы Линкольн. История и правда больше походила на чокнутый, вывернутый наизнанку кошмарный сон. Если бы не одна деталь. Которая ни с чем не стыковалась и отовсюду выпадала.

Кара.

Подобной девушки не было в окружении Барри. Ни Линда, ни Айрис не подходили под образ. Если только Фелисити, но тут тоже не тот вариант. Никого, похожего на Кару Барри никогда не спасал. Нигде с ней не сталкивался.

Девушка-призрак. Или, вернее, девушка-фантазия.

— Барри? — напомнил о себе Циско. — С тобой точно все в порядке? Понимаю, что это довольно глупо звучит, но когда ты сидишь в одиночестве буквально в шаге от довольно ужасного злодея из будущего… Это настораживает.

Барри слабо улыбнулся и почесал затылок.

— Если ты про телепатическую связь, то ничего подобного нет, можешь не волноваться. Я такой не из-за Уэллса.

— Но что-то же тебя гнетет.

— Да… — Барри прикусил язык, но следом выпалил: — Один сон. Мне не дает покоя один чертов сон. И всего лишь.

И шумно выдохнул. Циско задумался.

— Тот, про который Кейтлин упоминала? Что-то там про сериалы, которые тебе снятся.

Не совсем так, но Барри не видел смысла поправлять или искать другие аналогии. Вряд ли Циско сумеет его понять.

— Да.

— Ну бывает, друг. Я как-то раз, давно это было, поддался на издевки Данте и решился на марафон ужастиков. Потом долго не мог нормально выспаться, все вампиры и зомби мерещились…

— Ага, — прервал его Барри. — Ты, наверно, прав. Мне просто нужно выбросить эту глупость из головы. 

— Перестать думать — верное решение.

Удовлетворенный собственным советом, Циско заулыбался и ушел. А Барри снова уставился в пол перед собой.

Если так рассуждать, очередной сон ему снился после стычки со Снартом. И если бы не опрометчивость, не желание проверить эту… Даже не теорию, а ее тень, то кто знает, как бы все сложилось. Потому что если все же быть честным с самим собой, Барри не столько хотел использовать Снарта в перевозке мета-людей, сколько увидеть его. Не столько попросить у него помощи, сколько проследить за его словами и поступками. За его поведением.

Чтобы убедиться окончательно. Задавить саму мысль про невозможное.

И слабая надежда погасла бы толком, не разгоревшись, если бы Снарт, следуя своим же словам, поступил бы как обычный преступник. И лжец, причиняющий людям боль. Как повел бы себя любой другой преступник. Вот только когда все пошло не так, Снарт не дал Симмонсу поджарить Флэша, их вроде как врага. Нарушил собственное новое правило не убивать, но вместе с тем исполнил обещание, данное в баре.

«И что от меня нужно? Заморозить проблемы? Защитить тебя, если что-то пойдет не так?» Он ведь именно так сказал? А еще — согласился помочь. Не ради города. И даже не ради дома. А после слов, что ему нечего будет любить, потому что все будут мертвы. Только вот сестру он успел бы увезти из города. И напарника своего. 

И почему из тысяч возможных вариантов оплаты своих услуг он потребовал не выкрасть для него какую-нибудь новую технологию и не создать новое уникальное оружие. Из сверхзащищенного, практически недоступного простым смертным запасника музея Снарт захотел получить всего одну вещь. Маленькую, но нереально дорогую. Брошь, которую всеми правдами и неправдами какой-то богатей заполучил из коллекции драгоценностей британской правящей верхушки. Синие бриллианты — что побольше в центре, в окружении более мелких. Идеальная форма. Идеальный размер. Брошь в форме снежинки. Такой же, что в сумасшедшем сне Барри сверкала на груди Луизы Линкольн.


	5. Признание

— Барри, снова витаешь в облаках? — пробегая мимо, Кара дернула его за рукав. Хихикнула, как маленькая девчонка, замыслившая шалость, и заскочила в гримерку. — Давай отмирай. У меня есть преотличные новости, уверена, ты будешь в полном восторге.

Напевая «После окончания бала», она сбросила туфли, оставив их валяться посреди комнаты, метнулась за ширму, с недавних пор сдвинутую к шкафу, и принялась раздеваться.

С глубоким вздохом Барри зашел в гримерку следом и притворил дверь поплотнее. Подобрал туфли Кары, чтобы эта малахольная ненароком не споткнулась, и убрал их на полку к прочей обуви. Барри честно хотел присоединиться к веселью. Разделить энтузиазм Кары и изобразить всем собой неподдельный восторг от «преотличных» новостей. Вот только не получалось. Перед глазами весь вечер стоял заголовок газеты недельной давности, из-за него Барри не мог найти себе места.

— Ты какой-то молчаливый сегодня, — продолжая мурлыкать под нос песенку, Кара в одной сорочке провальсировала к туалетному столику с зеркалом и, присев на краешек стула, критическим взглядом осмотрела свое лицо. 

Не переставая улыбаться и напевать, она припудрила нос и подкрасила губы ярко-красной помадой. Взбила волосы попышнее и только тогда обратила внимание, что Барри ей так и не ответил. Никак не отреагировал на ее странно-непривычное воодушевление. Кара замерла с флаконом духов в руках и, не поднимаясь со стула, медленно обернулась.

— Барри? — настороженно спросила она. — Все в порядке?

Нет, не все. Не в порядке. Но он не знал, как заговорить с Карой, с чего начать. Понятия не имел, как задать вопрос так, чтобы в нем не прозвучало обвинение. Кара же здесь ни при чем…

— Кто такая Луиза Линкольн? — спросил Барри, опускаясь на кушетку.

Поначалу он собирался прислониться спиной к стене. Скрестить руки на груди и произнести вопрос твердо. Прямо. Глядя Каре в глаза, чтобы уловить малейшее изменение в ее мимике, в ее взгляде. Но тогда получилось бы, что он заранее от нее закрылся.

— Уже забыл? — Глаза ее не выдали. Ее выдали губы, на мгновение застывшие в насквозь фальшивой улыбке, в то время как веселье испарилось из глаз, как не было. — Эффектная блондинка, к которой ты меня провожал. Вспомнил? — Кара помедлила. — А роскошную квартиру, где ты, не стесняясь, обнимался с Леонардом? Это не забыл?

Барри дернулся при упоминании той ночи.

Не удержалась же. Напомнила. Знала, как он стыдится своих предпочтений, но все равно напомнила.

Ударила, не соизмеряя силы. Не столько по тайне, сколько по неуверенности в себе. По его доверчивости. И это лишь больше доказывало, что Кара знала, кто такая Луиза Линкольн. Давно знала. Узнала, не когда переступила порог квартиры. Не когда зашла следом за ней в комнату, а раньше. Много раньше. Еще до того, как согласилась передать этой «эффектной блондинке» несомненно важную информацию. 

И только ли информацию?

— Я помню, как она выглядит, — Барри покачал головой. — И спросил не про это.

— Что-то случилось? — Кара не сдавалась. — Барри, почему ты спрашиваешь?

Лицо держать она умела, в этом он никогда не сомневался. Когда ее оскорбляли танцовщицы, или Мерлину снова шлея под хвост попадала и он на ровном месте начинал срываться в крик. Когда Кару пытались обмануть или обсчитать на ярмарках. Она не показывала ни ярости, ни страха. И не застань ее Барри врасплох, скорее всего, успела бы придумать несколько вариантов ответа. И таких правдоподобных, что он бы ей сразу поверил.

— Случилось. Можно и так сказать, — он развел руками. Так и не научившись скрывать свои чувства, Барри не стал делать вид, что ничего страшного не произошло. — Ты специально увиливаешь от ответа?

Он мог уйти. Или мог остаться и ударить в ответ — рассказать Мерлину, какие поручения Кара выполняет в нерабочее время. Или не Мерлину, а полиции. Которые не оставили бы ее в покое. Обрекли бы на сделку. Подставили бы… каким угодно образом.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — отставив флакон духов на туалетный столик, Кара положила локти на колени, свесив ладони. Не замечая или не обращая внимания, что с одного ее плеча сползла узкая лямка.

— Правду.

По большому счету правда ничего бы не изменила. Но с той ночи, пулей вылетев из квартиры Луизы, Кара ни словом не обмолвилась о произошедшем. Не попыталась завести разговор на тему «Барри, ты же понимаешь, что об этом нельзя никому рассказывать?» Не повела себя неуверенно или смущенно. Ничего подобного. Улыбалась, шутила и смеялась. Звала в кино. И ни полслова не сказала, догнал ее тогда Мик или нет. И чем вообще закончилась их… встреча.

— С каких пор ты читаешь газеты? — вместо ответа спросила она. Хотя одной из немногих Кара чуть ли не с первых дней знакомства знала о его неприязни к печатным периодическим изданиям с бесконечными плохими новостями. И одним этим вопросом лишь подтверждала, что тоже видела разворот с говорящим заголовком «Разыскивается Кристал Фрост, известная в Централ-Сити как Луиза Линкольн!» Женщина с множеством выдуманных имен. За мошенничество, изготовление подделок, скупку краденого и многие другие прегрешения, в том числе убийство.

— С тех пор, как зимой стал носить отцовские ботинки, потому что мои развалились. И заталкивать внутрь бумагу.

Об этой маленькой хитрости минувшей зимой Барри рассказала Летиша. Ее муж тогда вообще газету подкладывал под рубашку, пока она одним лишь ей известным путем не добыла пряжу и связала ему жилетку.

Но кто же мог предполагать, что ее совет однажды приведет к таким последствиям?

— М-м, — задумчиво протянула Кара. — И как, помогает? С газетами теплее?

Не зная, что говорить, она отвлекала вопросами. Не столько Барри, сколько себя. Можно было не гадать — на ее месте Барри бы замолчал, в панике придумывая ответ. Ловя бесценные секунды для того, чтобы взвесить все и выдать очередную порцию лжи. Или правды. Как повезет.

— Кара.

Еще мгновение поколебавшись, она сдалась.

— Ты уже все сам понял, — вдохнула, — и сам догадался. Молодец. В газете написали чистую правду. 

— А украшение? 

В той же газете была напечатана большая статья про ограбление банка и пропажу множества ювелирных украшений из банковских ячеек. Описание одного полностью совпадало с брошью, сверкавшей на груди Луизы в ту ночь. Крайне приметная вещь, приковывающая внимание. 

— Какое?.. — свела брови Кара. Но тут же ее лоб разгладился. — А, ты про брошь. Это не Луиза. Она не воровка, — раздраженно выдала она. Поднялась со стула и зашла за ширму. — Иногда подделывает антиквариат и подобные цацки. Но она не воровка.

Значит, и статью про ограбление Кара тоже не пропустила.

— А хочешь узнать, кто достал ей эту побрякушку? — отрывисто спросила она, судя по звукам, яростно выпутываясь из сорочки. Задыхаясь и отдуваясь, наверняка растрепав свою идеальную укладку. — Могу рассказать. Ты его знаешь. Он такой… — она нарочито простонала: — заметный. Вот ты мимо пройти точно не смог. 

И не нужно было обладать большим умом, чтобы понять про кого она.

— Лен, — заговорил Барри и осекся.

Не то чтобы он не предполагал подобное. Бутлегерство — да. Контрабанда. Нелегальные сделки. Нечестные ставки. Барри все понимал — каждый крутится, как умеет и может. Но грабеж…

— Вор, — припечатала Кара, топнув. По своей сорочке, лужицей растекшейся у ее ног. — Грабитель. И цацку Луизе добыл именно он.

Обычно Кара называла вещи своими приличными и допустимыми в обществе именами. А на жаргонные обозначения переходила только в запале, не выбирая слов. Стремясь такими выражениями принизить достоинство и ценность.

— А Мик тогда… — заговорил Барри.

— Заодно с ним, — Кара хлопнула дверцей шкафа. — Или ты наивно посчитал, что я об этом не знала? Бедный, бедный Барри, — издевательски пропела она. — Подумать только, сам не понял, как очутился в бандитском змеином гнезде. Или ты правда полагал, что Леонард просто выглядит так… м-м… преступно? Как, например, Джованни Сантини, что заходил в «Кабаре» на днях. 

Ее несло. И несло со страшной силой. Видимо, Барри, сам того не понимая, задел что-то важное внутри нее. Что-то, что причиняло ей боль постоянно.

Этот балаган пора было прекращать. За насмешками гневной Кары он почти забыл, зачем вообще завел этот разговор.

— Я не дурак, Кара! — выпалил Барри, вскакивая с места. — И без твоих обличительных речей представлял, кто он и в чем может быть замешан!

— Тогда не приставай ко мне с расспросами, кто такая Луиза Линкольн! — рявкнула она в ответ. — Я все равно ничего тебе о ее работе и увлечениях не расскажу!

Но Барри и не собирался расспрашивать про совершенно постороннюю ему женщину. Тем более про ее махинации.

— Ты… — он осекся, — ты решила, что я пристал к тебе из-за ее… увлечений? 

— А есть иная причина?!

— Да. Я всего лишь хотел узнать — если ты знала, куда идешь, и была к этому готова, зачем попросила тебя проводить? Вряд ли затем, чтобы я снова увидел Лена. Ты хотела, чтобы я… приобщился? К твоей работе. Или изначально собиралась прикрыться мной и сбежать?

— Что?! — вскрикнула Кара. — Ты рехнулся?! — Ухватилась сбоку за ширму, но не вышла. 

— Тогда зачем? — Барри подошел к ней вплотную. — К чему ты рассказала ту жуткую историю про твою жизнь до переезда? Я бы и так пошел с тобой куда угодно. Не из-за того, что должен, а потому что беспокоюсь за тебя! Вдобавок ко всему ты знала, кто такая Луиза Линкольн! Когда шла, ты знала, чем она занимается и кто бывает у нее в гостях! И если следовать твоим словам, ты не раз оказывалась в подобных местах. Зачем в тот раз ты позвала меня? И почему потом сбежала и бросила меня там одного. Не возмутилась, что я не побежал следом за тобой?.. А теперь делаешь вид, что ничего не случилось! 

Не ответив на тираду, Кара принялась надевать платье.

— Кара!

— Я не собиралась втягивать тебя в свою подработку. И не собиралась подставлять, — ровно, словно мысленно ведя подсчет вдохам и выдохам, проговорила она. — Обычно я просила одного знакомого проводить меня. Но в ту ночь он не смог. А когда у Луизы собираются люди наподобие Мика и Леонарда, в одиночку туда лучше не соваться. Луизе плевать на посыльных, зато для гостей она сделает все. В том числе не поскупится отдать как игрушку. Развлечь, — объяснила наконец Кара. — Особенно, если посыльный — девушка. Одинокая и незамужняя. Никто не вступится. Никто не будет искать, если все зайдет слишком далеко.

Она вышла из-за ширмы в длинном красно-черном, облегающем до пояса, атласном платье и новых красных туфлях, делавших ее на полголовы выше. Отвела взгляд, склонила голову и повернулась к Барри спиной. Демонстрируя раскаяние и заодно намекая помочь ей застегнуть длинный ряд мелких пуговок.

— Я не хотела просить тебя об одолжении. Но у меня не оставалось иных вариантов. Барри осторожно коснулся подушечкой указательного пальца выпирающего позвонка у основания ее шеи и провел линию вдоль позвоночника вниз, до шва на талии. Показывая, что не причинит ей боли, не обидит. И принялся вдевать пуговки в еле заметные прорези на ткани.

— А потом? Почему ты сбежала? Из-за Мика?

Кара устало вздохнула.

— Отчасти… Вот скажи, у вас с Леонардом все просто в отношениях? Ты всегда понимаешь его поступки и слова?

Ее вопрос удивил. Хотя бы потому что никаких «отношений» и не было. Связь. Мимолетная. Необременительная. В лучшем случае — животное желание со стороны Снарта. И безоглядная влюбленность со стороны Барри.

— Нет. 

— Тогда ты поймешь. С Миком также. Все непросто.

Вряд ли, но переубеждать Кару Барри не видел смысла.

— Но ты любишь его? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Я… — Кара запнулась, — не знаю. Мне нравится с ним. Он милый и не ведет себя как мужлан, хотя и выглядит так. Но в то же время я понимаю, что встреться мы в другое время и при других обстоятельствах — я выбрала бы не его. Кого-то другого. Менее неоднозначного. Менее странного. Знакомо?

Застегнув последнюю пуговку, Барри погладил Кару по спине, разглаживая атлас, и задумался. В другое время. В другом месте. Не будь Барри один. Не будь Лен преступником. Имело бы все это значение, если бы в его присутствии так же перехватывало дыхание? Если бы от его прикосновений кожа так же покрывалась мурашками, а внизу живота зарождалось томительное, тянущее ощущение? Если бы хотелось засыпать с ним в одной постели под одним одеялом и просыпаться от ленивых, неспешных поцелуев по утрам.

— Я думаю, нет, — покачал головой Барри. — В другое время, при других условиях. Можешь счесть меня самым наивным человеком на свете, но я выбрал бы его.

— Тогда тебе повезло намного больше, Барри. — Кара прильнула к нему, обнимая за пояс, касаясь щекой его подбородка. — Тебе несказанно повезло. — Шмыгнула носом и тут же отпрянула. — Ну все. Собирайся давай. Нас ждут.

Барри оглядел себя, вспоминая, что перед приходом Кары успел переодеться из сценического костюма в свою одежду, и вздернул бровь.

— Я-то собран. А ты? Собралась идти в этом роскошном платье? А мистер Мерлин против не будет?

Одернув подол, Кара придирчиво оглядела себя в зеркале.

— Это не его подарок. Поэтому свое мнение он может оставить при себе. Идем?

Она подхватила пальто, свою шляпку и направилась к выходу. Барри едва успел взять свое пальто и устремился следом. Из гримерки по паршиво освещенному всего парой светильников коридору, где вдоль стен всегда громоздились ящики и коробки. К запасному выходу, предназначенному для работников «Кабаре».

Но не успела Кара коснуться дверной ручки, как из темноты раздалось ехидное:

— И куда это вы собрались?

А вслед за этим из-за ящиков показалось едва различимое лицо бармена Пабло, распространяя вокруг себя душный запах низкосортного табака. 

— Никуда, — холодно и коротко ответила Кара. — А тебя в баре не потеряют, пока ты за нами шпионишь?

Не факт, что он шпионил, но навскидку могло показаться и так.

— Не потеряют! — сердито прикрикнул тот, словно его уличили. И тут же ринулся в атаку: — А мистер Мерлин в курсе, куда вы такие разодетые собрались?

— Если мистер Мерлин узнает, где и с кем мы проводим наше личное, — угрожающе прошипев, шагнула к нему Кара и чуть нависла над ним, — не рабочее время, то полиция тоже кое-что узнает. Но уже про тебя.

— Ты не посмеешь! 

— А ты рискни проверить!

Сплюнув в сторону, Пабло выругался по-испански и, громко топая, растворился в темноте коридора.

— Ну и зачем ты так с ним? — не удержался Барри, протягивая Каре руку. Чтобы помочь и поддержать, если та ненароком споткнется.

— Пусть не лезет не в свое дело, — отмахнулась она и первая вышла наружу. — Тоже мне, святой Франциск нашелся! У самого рыльце в пушку! И вообще, хватит разговоров. Леонард с Миком, конечно, терпеливые, но долго ждать нас не станут.

— Лен и Мик?! — удивился Барри, набрасывая на плечи пальто и прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Да, малыш. — Барри тут же оказался в кольце крепких рук. — И мы уже заждались. Настолько, что я рискнул подойти сюда.

Вместе с ним Барри окутали ставшие привычными запахи табака и виски: древесно-пряные и насыщенно-дымные, с оттенками ароматов сливовых косточек и иллюзорно-обманчивых цитрусовых.

— Лен!

Похоже, у них вошло в привычку вот так вот случайно встречаться. Или не случайно, но как минимум для Барри — всегда непредсказуемо.

— Что ты…

Нисколько не смущаясь присутствия Кары, Снарт мазнул губами по губам Барри и поманил их за собой дальше по проулку, где за поворотом дома поджидал Мик. За рулем будто только что сошедшего с конвейера четырехдверного седана Студебекер Президент. Красно-черного, отполированного до блеска, мощного, готового на всех парах мчать своих пассажиров хоть на край света.

— Я же говорил, что в этот раз не прогадаю с машиной, — высунулся из машины Мик и подмигнул Каре. — И под цвет твоего платья подходит.

Глянув на Барри, Кара вполне правдоподобно рассмеялась, покачала головой и скользнула на переднее сиденье к Мику. Где по всем правилам должен был сесть Снарт. Но тот подтолкнул Барри к машине, и они устроились сзади. Рядом друг с другом, хотя места было полно — хватило бы еще на одного-двух пассажиров. Но не успел Барри открыть рот, чтобы спросить об этом, как Мик завел двигатель и повернул ручку радио. Под негромкую музыку, перекрываемую ревом мотора, машина тронулась с места.

За всю свою недолгую жизнь Барри еще никогда раньше в таких дорогих машинах не катался. Не стоило спрашивать, откуда она у двух гангстеров — явно досталась им не честным путем. Скорее всего, забрали за долги у какого-нибудь богатея. Возможно, угнали. Но Барри это уже мало волновало. Какая разница? Он все равно увяз в этом по уши. Не Лен, так Мерлин. Не Мерлин, так Кара. Да и для чего пытаться, делать вид, что он один среди них такой чистенький и неприкаянный? Для кого выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы таким быть? Для отца, которому уже больше года как все равно? Матери?

В свете этого даже не имело значения, для чего Кара так разоделась и куда они едут — в чью-то квартиру, спикизи-бар, на танцплощадку — где они там еще не успели побывать? Главное, что сидя рядом с Леном, ощущая поясницей его руку, скользнувшую под пальто и пиджак, Барри ощущал себя бесконечно счастливым. И, возможно, стал бы еще счастливее, если бы они укатили далеко-далеко. Где их не нашел бы Мерлин. Где не пришлось бы больше выходить на сцену и петь для богатеев. Корчить из себя кого-то, кем никогда не являлся. Не притворяться. Не лгать. Не крутиться, думая о том, как пережить следующий день. А просто жить. Рядом с теми, кто стал дорог. Думая об этом, Барри начисто забыл, что они со Снартом не одни в машине. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, обтянутого резко пахнущей кожей, он опустил ладонь на колено Снарта. Погладил крепкое бедро, припоминая, как в прошлый раз напрягались под кожей мышцы. Просто от прикосновений. Далеко не невинных, но Снарт тогда был без одежды. Разгоряченный их близостью, покрытый потом. Как и сам Барри, сидевший у него на коленях. За стенкой все так же звучал новоорлеанский джаз, слышались разговоры и смех, а они ни слова не говоря, просто наслаждались друг другом, окружавшей их темнотой и тишиной их убежища. Ловили дыхание друг друга. Целовались, словно хотели восполнить время, которое могло бы у них быть. 

— Если ты продолжишь так делать, — прошептал Снарт, губами прихватив край его уха, — я попрошу Мика высадить нас у ближайшего отеля. И дальше они с Карой отправятся без нас.

Барри вздрогнул, как будто проснулся и увидел, что его сон вовсе не сон, а самая настоящая явь. И отчаянно покраснел, осознав, что все это время бессознательно водил рукой в опасной близости от паха Снарта, что Кара и Мик могли их видеть. Но отвернуться или отсесть Снарт ему не дал. Перехватил его руку и удержал на месте.

— Я не… — забормотал Барри едва слышно.

Но недоговорил. Потому что единственный вариант был бы — не хотел. Но лгать Снарту и самому себе Барри не собирался. Он хотел. Хотел так ласкать Снарта. Хотел снова оказаться с ним наедине. Снова сесть ему на колени. Или спуститься перед ним на пол. Расстегнуть его одежду и вновь почувствовать его, кожа к коже. Довериться ему. Вслед за ним перейти черту, отделяющую чопорную пристойность и абсолютное бесстыдство. 

— Я не говорю, что мне не понравилось, — продолжил шепотом Снарт, будто не расслышал невнятный лепет. — Но не сейчас. Позже. — Он усмехнулся и пояснил: — Я проиграл Мику в покер. И этим вечером обязался быть паинькой, пока он строит из себя джентльмена перед нашей Карой.

Тем временем машина остановилась, и Мик громко оповестил: «Приехали!»

Барри, смущенно коснувшись губами щеки Снарта, глянул в окно, да так и замер, рассматривая место, куда их привезли.

— Цирк?! — недоуменно выдала Кара. — Вы привезли нас в бродячий цирк?

Сомнений не возникало — большая арочная вывеска, украшенная десятком разноцветных лампочек, оповещала, что, несмотря на поздний час, «Карнавал» в самом разгаре. Сбоку от номинального входа на небольшую огороженную территорию с яркими в электрическом свете расписными шатрами стоял фургон с торчащими из него рыжевато-красными трубами. Со стен которого скалились клоуны и сверкали позолоченные силуэты гимнастов, а между изразцовых завитушек можно было разглядеть рисунки экзотических цветов, диковинных бабочек и райских птичек.

В салоне машины звуки снаружи были не слышны, но стоило Барри выбраться из нее, как по ушам ударили скрипучие обертоны старого музыкального инструмента и призывные выкрики седого тучного старика во фраке, размахивающего длинным жезлом-тростью с большим круглым набалдашником. Он изо всех сил расписывал, почему не стоит проходить мимо, а своими глазами увидеть те чудеса, которыми готовы хоть всю ночь удивлять и развлекать артисты.

Когда-то в детстве, когда еще мама была жива, Барри несколько раз бывал с родителями в подобных цирках-карнавалах. Смотрел на привезенных из жарких стран животных, грыз леденцы на палочке и беспрестанно дергал отца за рукав, прося дозволения покататься на карусели или колесе обозрения, пострелять из лука в тире или посмотреть на кулачные бои. Пройти через «пещеру страха» или зайти в комнату с кривыми зеркалами… Тогда все воспринималось иначе. Тогда Барри в силу наивности и детской непосредственности не замечал облупившуюся краску на каруселях, выгоревшую, потрепанную ткань шатров, штопаную-перештопанную одежду «артистов». И только со временем узнал, что подобные места — земля обетованная для разного рода мошенников, кидал, воров-карманников и аферистов, которыми на самом деле и были «артисты». А как узнал — перестал там бывать.

Да и теперь не сильно рвался, но Кара внезапно загорелась детским энтузиазмом. Заявила, что раз уж Снарт с Миком их сюда привезли, то они всей просто обязаны посетить все шатры. И принять участие во всех конкурсах. Мик, как назло, поддержал ее идею. А Снарт развел руками и подчинился желанию дамы. У Барри не осталось выбора. 

Этот карнавал ничуть не отличался от тех, что помнил Барри. По всей территории были расставлены все такие же облезлые шатры, фургоны с вывесками-надписями для привлечения внимания. Невиданные «восточные» красавицы, которыми притворялись обыкновенные стриптизерши, стреляли глазками, намекая на «тысячу и одно» удовольствие и не только визуальное. Коммивояжеры с книгами и пылесосами беспрестанно нахваливали свой товар и пытались его навязать зевакам. Абсолютно несмешные клоуны с размалеванными гримом лицами, которым не хватало только тесаков в руках, чтобы стать ночным кошмаром, сновали и тут и там. Неподалеку от основного шатра крутилась карусель с заунывной похоронной музыкой, маскировавшейся под праздничную. А по другую сторону было смонтировано небольшое колесо обозрения, которое не мешало бы покрыть краской еще пару раз.

Тучная бородатая дама с явными признаками проблем со здоровьем никого не удивляла. Как и карлики, и покрытые татуировками индусы. «Сильнейшего мужчину» Мик уделал на ринге в пять минут. Мишени в тире Снарт вынес точными выстрелами в мгновение ока, Барри и глазом не успел моргнуть. Кара от этих дешевых побед развеселилась не на шутку, отказалась от подарочной статуэтки в виде жизнерадостно-розового поросенка, вместо этого вцепилась в связку воздушных шариков. Заявила, что не уйдет без них. И не успокоилась, пока не добилась своего. А получив их, тут же с хохотом отпустила все шары в беззвездно-темное небо. И пока Мик со Снартом не опомнились, ткнула кулачком Барри в плечо и затеяла игру в салки.

Чтобы не стоять разинув рот, как малолетний пацан, он рванул следом за подругой. И едва не столкнулся с лоточником. Поймав несколько крепких слов в спину, Барри тем не менее успел сбежать до того, как тот потребовал оплатить товар — пирожки или лакричные леденцы. Оглядываться Барри не рискнул, чтобы снова в кого-нибудь ненароком не влететь.

Кара петляла меж шатров как заяц. Хохоча, она забегала то за один, то за другой. А стоило Барри зажать ее на задворках, между стоянкой фургонов и на скорую руку сколоченной оградой, как Кара без предупреждения отогнула полог ближайшего шатра и нырнула внутрь. 

Барри не оставалось иного выхода, как последовать за ней. Но не успел он словить подругу и отчитать за чрезмерно странное поведение, как она выставила перед собой ладони. И это мгновение, будто по команде, в шатре раздались звуки трубы и выкрики: «Да! Вперед! Покажите всем!» 

Кара схватила Барри за руку и потянула вперед, к музыкантам. К большой площадке в центре, откуда уже раздавался дробный топот ног трех пар танцоров. Перенеся вес тел на носки и держась за руки, они разогревались, переступая синкопированными двойными шагами друг напротив друга. За неимением барабанов ритм задавал виолончелист. Установив сурдину на подставку, пальцами поддевал струны и извлекал из инструмента глухие звуки. Пара скрипачей и пианист на старом, знававшем лучшие времена рояле подыгрывали, но не перетягивали соло на себя. Отдавая это право трубам, которые задавали тон.

Слова «Да, да, моя детка сказала, да, да! Я рад, что она сказала да, да!» сами ложились в ритм, но совсем не так, как пел Эдди Кантор, а гораздо быстрее. Эдди бы за ними не успел. Зато линди-хопперы веселились вовсю. Их девушки двигались словно на шарнирах, синхронно мотали головами, трясли плечами, воздевали руки к куполу шатра и коротко, резко взмахивали ими. Все это под беспрерывный смех и нечленораздельные восторженные вопли. Партнеры подбрасывали девушек вверх, перебрасывали у себя над головой за спину, вращали вокруг себя, поддерживали, когда те, упираясь руками в их плечи, выпрямляли стройные ножки вертикально вверх. Не смущаясь, что все зрители видят их белье.

Кара притопывала в такт, хлопала в ладоши. Разгорячившись, скинула пальто на стоящий вблизи стул и обернулась к Барри, одними глазами умоляя присоединиться к танцорам. Но когда он замотал головой и отступил назад, пара крепких рук сдернула с него пальто, а до ушей донесся шепот Снарта: «Давай для меня, малыш». За чем последовал несильный толчок в спину.

Проигнорировав остальные пары, застывшие в ожидании следующего танца, Кара уже приняла начальную позицию прямо посреди танцпола, и, неосознанно отведя плечи назад, Барри прошел к ней. С первыми звуками скрипки его ладони скользнули по плечам Кары. Пальцы левой руки он переплел с ее пальцами и поднял, а правую руку опустил ей на талию и, дождавшись, когда Кара спиной откинется ему на грудь, повел вперед. Не шел за ней, а побуждал двигаться, скользить по деревянному настилу. Показывал ее всем, как если бы она была его женщиной. Его любовницей. Его парой от первого вздоха до последнего. Одним только видом призывая окружающих оценить ее красоту, ее изящество. То, как чутко облегает ее фигуру роскошное платье. Как идеально смотрятся на ее хрупких стопах туфли. Темно-красные, в цвет платья, с тонкими ремешками, плотно обхватывающими лодыжки.

Задержав Кару на мгновение, которого бы не хватило и на полвздоха, Барри развернул ее лицом к себе. Положив руку на спину чуть ниже ее лопаток, повел спиной вперед. По кругу. Длинными текучими шагами. Поддерживая ее чувственными легкими объятиями, он намеренно создавал у невольных зрителей ощущение, что Кара не женщина из плоти и крови, а сказочная фантазия. Хрустально-непрочная. Беззвучно-ломкая. Его бесценная. Изумительная. Неземная.

Прежде они танцевали этот танец, как привыкли. Музыкальное сопровождение менялось, но набор движений оставался прежним. Барри с Карой механически повторяли отработанные повороты и поддержки. Ступали в такт. Ни на полшага не отклонялись от привычного, слаженного, выученного. Не испытывая страсти друг к другу, отчаянно пытались привнести его искусственно. Но в этот раз все изначально было не так. Не он позвал ее танцевать. Не Барри подбадривал ее и убеждал. Кара сама без просьб прикрыла глаза, прижалась лбом к его скуле и отдалась его решениям. Его воле. Шла за ним. Подчиняясь, улавливала его намерения. Тянулась к нему, ластилась. Не оспаривала. Не возражала. Не изображала надуманные сцены любви или ревности. Она впервые доверилась. Вверила ему всю себя. Полностью. От и до. Без условий и допущений. Не веря — зная, что он не оступится, не споткнется. 

Барри не обольщался на ее счет — в этот момент внутри своей хорошенькой головы Кара танцевала не с ним. Вряд ли с Миком. Вероятнее всего с каким-нибудь воображаемым партнером. Своей мечтой. И чарующе улыбалась именно ему. Но балансировала в такт движениям Барри. Послушная. Невесомая. Он почти не прилагал усилий, чтобы удержать Кару. А она на него будто и не опиралась вовсе. Ее ноги, словно по волшебству, взлетали выше головы в продольном шпагате, а обратно она не опускалась, опираясь на плечи Барри, — она плавно доводила движение до упора в пол и снова шла вперед. Ведомая, но не слабая, она держалась за него, за его предплечья, отрывала ноги от пола и парила в воздухе, кружилась. Водила носком туфли по его ноге в интимной и чувственной ласке. 

Томно и трепетно, волнующе и откровенно они оба признавались в любви. Для окружающих — друг другу.

Под финальный проигрыш широкими шагами окончательно оттеснив остальные пары, Барри осознал, что не только Кара танцевала не для него, но и он. И он танцевал с ней так, как хотел бы танцевать с совершенно с другим человеком. Но не вести — отдаваться. И отдаваться не ей. Довериться. Закрыв глаза, идти в неизвестность. Но не с ней. 

Опустившись на одно колено и вплотную прижавшись друг к другу, они довели танец до конца. Музыканты доиграли. И в шатре наступила абсолютная, оглушающая тишина. Так, что Барри слышал свое дыхание. В унисон — дыхание Кары. И больше ничего. Ни скрипов. Ни стука. Ни шепота. Пока эту тишину не разорвали первые хлопки. Один раз. Два. К ним присоединились еще. Еще и еще. Свист и овации. Крики «браво!» 

Улыбнувшись Каре, Барри помог ей плавно подняться, не разрушая у окружающих иллюзию единения. И подведя к Мику, передал Кару ему. А сам, почувствовав, как мягко легло на плечи пальто, позволил Снарту увлечь себя наружу. Подальше от шума. От шатра и восхищенной толпы. В тишину и темноту припаркованных близко друг к другу фургонов.

— Малыш, ты великолепен, — между легкими сладкими поцелуями пробормотал Снарт. — Невозможное чудо. — Не стесняясь, запустил руки ему под одежду, нежа и лаская. — Я думал, у меня сердце остановится прямо там. Ты так двигался. Так смотрел… Дыхание перехватывало.

— Я думал, — прошептал Барри, губами ловя его губы, обнимая его, перехватывая его дыхание, — о тебе. Так нельзя, Лен, но я словно танцевал не с ней.

— А с кем? — В тишине закутка даже шепот Снарта казался очень громким. Требовательным. Разоблачительным.

— Я мечтал стать ей, — признался Барри. — Но идти за тобой…

Ему не хватило сил открыться, глядя глаза в глаза. Спрятав лицо у Снарта на плече, Барри крепко зажмурился, ожидая реакции. Какой-нибудь. Его слов. Его ответа.

— Что вы здесь делаете?! 

Резкий окрик как звуковой волной оттолкнул их друг от друга. Скрестив руки на груди, запахнув края цветастой шали, из более-менее освещенного проема между фургонами на них строго взирала невысокая темноволосая женщина. Как она сумела неслышно подойти — уже было не важно. Барри неуверенно улыбнулся, заранее задабривая ее, располагая к себе, и заговорил:

— Ох, простите, мэм, что помешали, — отчаянно надеясь, что эта леди не станет и дальше кричать на них и обличать в непристойном поведении. — Мы не нарочно…

— Зачем пришли так рано? — будто не расслышав, она сразу же оборвала Барри. — Вас никто не звал! 

— Мы… — снова начал Барри. — Мэм, извините.

— Все, — вторил ему Снарт, потянув за собой, — мы уходим, можете больше не орать.

И попытался пройти мимо нее.

— Сгоревшие души, — та будто их и не слышала. — Глупые мальчики. Рано. Слишком рано.

— Мэм? — обернулся к ней Барри.

— Идем отсюда, — Снарт повлек Барри дальше, к свету и шумной толпе. — Она просто сумасшедшая. Не слушай ее бред.

 

***

— Ты был у Снарта? — вопль Циско буквально ввинтился в мозг. Барри отклонился и недоуменно уставился на друга.

— Да.

Ответил коротко. Не поясняя, зачем и почему. Все же и так были в курсе, что он намеревался это сделать. После помощи Лизе. После смерти Льюиса.

Барри ни от кого не собирался скрывать своих намерений.

— Нет, погоди, мы же говорим про Капитана Холода!

Циско то ли делал вид, что не знал. То ли таким образом постфактум решил заявить о том, что против. Но какой в этом смысл?

— Да, Циско, — кивнул Барри, повторив ответ. — Я только что из Айрон-Хайтс.

— И… — тот будто издевался, — ты ходил к нему.

— Да.

— Похитителю Кейтлин. Моего брата и меня.

— Лиза была замешана в этом не меньше, но тебя это не остановило, чтобы помочь ей.

— Но… — не унимался Циско.

— Лиза тебе нравится, — оборвал его Барри. — Поэтому ты установил двойные стандарты.

— Я ничего не устанав… — не договорив, внезапно замолчал тот. — Кто сказал, что она мне нравится?!

— Даже слепой заметил бы.

— Ба… Ладно. Вернемся к Снарту. Зачем ты ходил к нему? У вас нашлись темы для разговора?

Да, захотелось ответить Барри. Я собирался посмотреть ему в глаза еще раз и увидеть в них хоть каплю узнавания. Хотя бы один намек, что и с ним не все в порядке. Мне необходимо было удостовериться, что не только я сошел с ума и помню свою — не свою, но явно не чужую жизнь. 

Но я не увидел ничего. Абсолютно. Даже спрашивать «а ты меня помнишь?» не нужно было. Снарт смотрел на меня как обычно. Как на просто Барри Аллена. Просто Флэша. Который сперва помог ему решить проблемы с отцом, а потом дал его арестовать. Посадить за решетку. 

Которая его вряд ли надолго удержит, но это уже не имеет значения.

— Да, Циско. Я сказал ему, что верю в лучшее в нем.

— И он не рассмеялся тебе в лицо?

— Нет.

— Снарт? — зачем-то уточнил Циско.

— Да, Циско, — не выдержал Барри. — Да! Леонард Снарт. Которого ты называешь Капитан Холод. И нет, он не смеялся.

Ему и не нужно было. Он всего лишь, пристально, изучающе глядя, сам того не зная, уничтожал последнюю надежду Барри. Разрушал гнетущее ожидание. Развеивал последние иллюзии.

— С ума сойти!

Да, Циско. Именно так. Сойти с ума. И забыть. И начать уже двигаться дальше. Эта фантазия как-то уж слишком затянулась.


	6. Пособничество

— Ну, а после корабль налетел на утес. Боже мой! Что за шок! Надо мной пронеслась переборка, — притопывая, выводил со сцены рыжеватый, лысеющий мужик средних лет в небрежно надетой рубахе. Одной из тех, которые носили моряки лет эдак сто назад. Присев на высокий стул, он то и дело почесывал выставленное вперед колено и разве что не сплевывал в процессе пения меж редких мелких зубов. — И она девять раз прокрутилась вокруг! Старый пес потонул, бедолага — мой друг… Я один на «Ирландском Бродяге»!

Надвинув кепку на глаза, Барри скрестил руки на груди и постарался слиться с тенью в углу возле бара. Чтобы не привлечь к себе излишнего внимания раньше времени.

— Чего ныкаешься по углам, как таракан? — беззлобно поддела Шевон. Поправив цветастый платок на голове, заправила выбившуюся каштановую прядь и сделала пометку в бумагах. Поморщилась, когда рыжеватый мужик допел свою моряцкую песенку и, вместо того, чтобы просто поднять стул и унести его со сцены, потащил за собой волоком. — Ты же сам сюда рвался. Просился. Заявлял, что петь умеешь. И готов вкалывать ради денег и своего будущего. — Шевеля губами, пересчитала бутылки с виски в большом ящике и снова сделала пометку в бумагах, после чего принялась доставать бутылки и расставлять их на полках. 

Обычно на такую работу брали крепкого мужика. В меру умного. Услужливого с клиентами. Расторопного. Способного не только не промахиваться мимо бокалов, наливая выпивку, но и, не морщась, поднимать тяжести. Примерно как Пабло в «Кабаре». Но в «Донал Рэд Ровер» рулила Шевон. Не являясь владелицей заведения, даже не приходясь хозяину родственницей или любовницей, Шевон командовала, как генерал на параде. Вроде говорила негромко, но так, что и в дальнем конце довольно большого зала ее умудрялись услышать и сразу подрывались выполнять поручения. Кто бы то ни был — бывшая уличная шпана, теперь гордо именовавшая себя гангстерами, или отвлекшиеся от работы официанты.

Высокая и статная, с сильными руками и крутыми бедрами, она значительно выделялась среди местной публики. Худосочные танцовщицы просто терялись на ее фоне, и, насколько успел заметить Барри за те несколько дней, что околачивался в «Ровере», любой мало–мальский мужчина, оказавшийся вблизи барной стойки, моментально переставал глазеть на ноги танцовщиц и принимался масляно поглядывать на Шевон. Но как бы то ни было — обращались к ней все без исключения вежливо и почтительно. Немного заискивающе. Один хозяин позволял себе вести себя с ней панибратски. Прикрикивал, ругался и всякий раз под утро, налившись виски по брови, лез к ней обниматься. Отхватывал леща и отчаливал в объятия одной из танцовщиц.

— Когда там твоя очередь? — снова напомнила Шевон о себе, облокотившись о стойку.

— Через одного. Точнее — одну, — ответил Барри, глянув на сцену, где во всю мощь легких изображала страдания от безответной любви мелкая чернявая девчонка. — Не эту. Следующую. Как раз перекурить успею. Угостишь?

Шевон пила не пьянея и курила, как паровоз. А еще она не жадничала. Могла осадить наглеца, повадившегося постоянно стрелять у нее курево, но одной-двумя сигаретами всегда делилась.

— Тебе ж петь потом.

В ответ Барри только невесело хмыкнул. Курильщики-певцы мало кого смущали. 

Покачав головой, Шевон достала из нагрудного кармана рубашки позолоченный портсигар, открыла его и протянула Барри. Предлагая самому выбрать сигарету.

— Только у входа не смоли, — предупредила, убирая портсигар обратно. — Фицрой, — она стрельнула глазами в сторону хозяина, — считает, это вредит имиджу «Ровера». Хотя такую занюханную забегаловку надо еще поискать. И через кухню к черному ходу не суйся. Конн тебя черпаком погонит.

— Где тогда? — приподнял брови Барри. — Не здесь же.

— Фицроя кондрашка хватит! — негромко рассмеялась Шевон. — Направо смотри, — указала она на малозаметную дверь в углу, справа от бара. — Там коридор, ведет еще к одному черному выходу. А еще к закутку Фицроя, который он зовет личным кабинетом, поэтому замок на двери черного выхода никогда не открывают. Зато там есть форточка — Фицрой сам подымить не дурак, а в его крошечном закутке окон в помине нет.

— Тебе за это не влетит?

Вряд ли там разрешалось курить всем подряд.

— От кого? — приподняла брови Шевон. — От Фицроя? Держи карман шире. Он вон, Эйринн колени полирует. — Хозяин в самом деле был крайне увлечен сидящей возле него симпатичной девицей с обиженным выражением лица. — А она из доступных. Так что сам сегодня в закуток не сунется, а меня закладывать никто не рискнет. И вообще, давай, тащи уже свой жалкий зад отсюда, если хочешь успеть покурить! 

Барри кивнул, благодаря за сигарету, и скрылся за дверью, которая, как и говорила Шевон, вела в коридор, оканчивающийся дверью с небольшим навесным замком. И мелкой форточкой почти под потолком, в которую разве что кошка пролезла бы. Единственная створка форточки была приоткрыта, и вместе с ветром в коридор залетали и сразу же таяли пушистые снежинки.

Подойдя вплотную к двери, Барри прислушался и два раза стукнул по отсыревшей поверхности. В форточку тут же просунулась рука с коротким ломом-гвоздодером. Барри принял инструмент, подцепил и сорвал металлическую скобу со стены. Удерживаемая замком скоба зазвенела и повисла на дужке, а Барри со всей силы пнул дверь ногой, проверяя, не заколочена ли та. Ему повезло. С противным громким скрипом дверь распахнулась наружу, и с бочки, стоящей на улице прямо под форточкой, на порог спрыгнул Снарт. Подмигнув Барри, зашел внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Не будем привлекать внимания топтунов и фараонов, — имея виду людей хозяина «Ровера» и констеблей, прошептал он Барри на ухо и прикусил за мочку. — А то нас быстро спалят. Где кабинет Фицроя?

Говоря это, он целовал Барри, дурманя ощущениями. Тяжелого, густого запаха табака с древесно-кофейными оттенками, словно впитавшегося не только в одежду, а в самого Снарта. Привкусом рома на языке вперемешку с горьким шоколадом и жареным фундуком. Карамели и топленых сливок. И вместе с тем Снарт не отрывал взгляда от другого конца коридора, ожидая, что кто-нибудь войдет и с этим кем-нибудь придется разбираться по-тихому. Но никто не появился.

— Сюда, — скомандовал Барри, буквально отрывая себя от Снарта. Не испытывая судьбу больше необходимого, потянул его к хозяйской комнатушке, спрятанной за обыкновенной дверью с «финским» замком. Большой проблемой для тех, кто не умел с подобными справляться.

Снарт опустился перед дверью на колено и — Барри глазом не успел моргнуть, — вскрыл замок. Поднялся, едва уловимым движением убирая отмычки — несколько металлических, причудливо изогнутых крючков — в карман жилетки, потрепал Барри по щеке и погрузился в непроглядную темноту кабинета. Как они и договорились. Но, вопреки уговору, внезапно высунулся обратно, схватил Барри за отворот куртки и утянул за собой. Прихлопнув дверь его спиной, зашептал на ухо, влажно и с придыханием:

— Как думаешь, где у этого старого выпивохи могут прятаться мои вещи? — Запуская руки Барри под куртку и не боясь при этом выглядеть крайне озабоченным извращенцем.

Барри не отбивался. За пару недель вместе он уже успел узнать, как сильно Снарта заводила напряженная атмосфера, возникающая всякий раз, когда он проворачивал свои незаконные дела. Рискованные, до крайности опасные ситуации действовали на него как лошадиная доза лауданума. Начисто отшибали инстинкт самосохранения, но вместо расслабления поджигали кровь в венах. И в этом состоянии Снарт становился практически неуправляем, начинал верить в свою исключительную удачу и рисковал, ставя на кон все. 

Время, которого у них и так не было, — в том числе. Поэтому, ответив на поцелуй, Барри улучил момент и выскользнул из объятий Снарта.

— Я думаю, со светом мы найдем твои вещи быстрее, — потянув носом, проговорил он. В кабинете несло несвежей одеждой и отсыревшим сигаретным пеплом, едким потом и особо сильно — можжевеловым маслом. Задерживаться в таком месте не стоило.

Отступив подальше от Снарта, Барри напоролся на угол стола. Похлопал ладонями по поверхности, усеянной бумагами, включил настольную лампу, чей приглушенный свет разогнал темноту над столом и немного вокруг него. — А еще я думаю, что ты, как опытный вор, скорее меня сориентируешься и найдешь их.

— И ты абсолютно прав, — Снарт шагнул к нему, но Барри сдвинулся в сторону, предоставляя ему возможность обогнуть стол и подойти к стеллажам, окружающим рабочее место хозяина кабинета и состоящим из множества полок-ячеек, занятых книгами и антикварными безделушками. Призванными создать иллюзию эксцентричности и претенциозности их обладателя, но на самом деле с головой выдающие его полное безвкусие. 

Остановившись возле небольшой картины, в прямом смысле слова вписанной в одну такую ячейку сразу за подголовником хозяйского кресла, Снарт пробежал пальцами по полкам и обнаружил скрытый механизм, открывающий ячейку под картиной как крышку перевернутой шкатулки. Достав из-за пазухи стетоскоп, вдел насадки в уши и жестом попросил у Барри немного абсолютной тишины. После чего, приложив головку стетоскопа к дверце сейфа, принялся крутить ручку со шкалой и цифрами. 

Пока Снарт прислушивался к щелчкам сейфа, Барри напрягал слух, чтобы расслышать, что творится за дверью. Не отправилась ли Шевон на его поиски и не послала ли кого-нибудь из официантов проверить, куда запропастился один из участников прослушивания. Но из коридора не доносилось ни звука. Возможно поэтому Барри вздрогнул и едва не выругался, услышав металлический лязг открывшейся дверцы сейфа.

Пошарив там хорошенько, Снарт достал и просмотрел небольшую стопку писем, покрутил в руках сверток бумаг, перетянутый атласной лентой, и положил все это обратно. Затем извлек небольшой бархатный мешочек, развязал тесемки и вытряхнул на ладонь содержимое. Не дав Барри рассмотреть, ссыпал снова в мешочек, а несколько внушительных рулетиков купюр без зазрения совести рассовал по карманам. И, не потрудившись захлопнуть сейф, поманил к себе Барри.

— Подойди.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, прекрасно зная, чем все закончится, если он послушается Снарта. — Мне уже пора на сцену, а тебе подальше отсюда. Это, — указал на мешочек, — то, что ты искал? Тогда у тебя нет больше причин тут оставаться…

Настольная лампа освещала только половину лица Снарта, оставляя вторую половину полумраку. И это выглядело так причудливо, словно он за годы своей неоднозначной жизни вобрал в себя не только хорошее, что может быть в человеке, которому небезразличен кто-то, кроме него самого, но и нечто странное, жуткое. Наводящее страх.

— Подойди, — повторил Снарт. 

Без напряжения. Ласково. Будто дикого зверя усмирял.

— Нет, — Барри снова покачал головой, отходя к двери. Сбегая. — Шевон наверняка меня уже потеряла. Я пойду.

— Барри… — Каким-то образом Снарт неслышно, ничего не задев по пути в этом чересчур тесном кабинете, умудрился оказаться рядом и придержал Барри. — Возьми, — вложил ему в ладонь мешочек, который достал из сейфа. — Прибережешь их для меня?

Не уточняя, что значит «их», отпустил руку Барри, но и уйти не дал. Прекрасно зная, как его прикосновения действуют на Барри, провел пальцами по его предплечью, скользнул по плечу и шее и огладил скулу. Приласкал за ухом и, надавив ладонью на шею, притянул к себе.

— Что там… — Барри отвлекся лишь на мгновение, расслабился, наслаждаясь лаской. И тут же осознал свою ошибку. — Лен!

Но уже попался. Снарт поймал ртом его губы и, шумно втянув носом воздух, прищемил зубами нижнюю. Всосал ее, запуская руки под легкую куртку Барри, заглушая в его голове все дельные мысли. Перекрывая доступ доводам рассудка, твердившим, что не время и не место расслабляться и упиваться уединением. Да и сопротивляться Барри уже не хотел. Желание поддаться Снарту, довериться его рукам и губам, подставиться под чуткие ласки, вытеснило все мысли из его головы. Отдаться длинным пальцам, тянущим рубашку из-за пояса. Предоставить себя рукам, нырнувшим под края рубашки. Которые уверенно гладили и сдавливали обнажившиеся участки тела. Умело заигрывали со ставшей чувствительной в прохладном помещении кожей. Так что Барри не удержался и громко простонал Снарту в рот от заискрившей по телу судороге. И сразу же отдернулся, испугавшись, что их кто-нибудь услышит.

Не их. Его.

— Не шуми, — усмехнулся Снарт. И предложил: — Переместимся на диван? — кивнув на обитого темно-зеленой тканью допотопного «монстра», притаившегося у стены, справа от стола. Не похожего на привычные кабинетные кушетки, больше на место для полуденного сна или удовлетворения хозяйской похоти.

— Э нет! — кусая припухшие губы, отозвался Барри. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы оба не хотим и близко к нему подходить. — Стол? 

Согласно кивнув, Снарт толкнул Барри к столу и опустился перед ним на колени и расстегнул ряд пуговиц на ширинке. Достал набухший от желания член и слегка сжал его в кулаке. Провел им вверх-вниз и, слизнув выступившую на кончике мутную каплю, накрыл головку ртом. Жарким, атласно-гладким. Чертовски соблазнительным.

Уронив мешочек с ворованным на стол, Барри прикусил костяшку пальца, чтобы заглушить свои стоны. Но когда понял, что у него это плохо выходит, изо всех сил зажал ладонью рот. Впился в нее зубами, невнятно мыча от удовольствия и едва заметной боли. Хотел было другую ладонь опустить на затылок Снарта, но тот дернулся и, сердито глянув, переложил ее на живот Барри. Показывая, что не прочь посмотреть, как он ласкает себя. 

Чтобы и ему что-то перепало.

Не отнимая одну руку от лица и непрерывно глядя вниз, Барри провел другой рукой вокруг пупка, задирая полы рубашки. Расстегивая пуговицы, обласкал себя за бока и сместил руку к груди и затвердевшим соскам. Каждое движение языка Снарта отзывалось у него в кончиках пальцев, крошечным электрически разрядом вспыхивало в каждом позвонке, кратким импульсом прошивало мозг и тягучим, густым блаженством снова стекало вниз.

Похлопав рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Барри, Снарт пережал член Барри у основания. Причиняя боль и вместе с тем оттягивая неизбежный финал, потребовал расставить ноги шире. Провел пальцами поверх штанов к повлажневшей в промежности коже и, пропихнув их дальше и глубже, коснулся плотно сжатого отверстия. Скользкого от масла. Готового принять его.

Барри не один раз просил Снарта взять его. С той ночи в бродячем цирке. С утра, заставшего Барри далеко от дома в безликой квартире, не факт, что принадлежавшей Снарту. На серых, отсыревших простынях огромной кровати, где Барри просил Снарта не церемониться и дать им обоим ощутить полное единение. Но и тогда, и после Снарт отказывал ему. Берег непонятно для чего. Ограничивался только руками и ртом. Но даже так не только научил Барри принимать откровенные ласки, но и дарить их. Показал, как правильно уметь ублажать, доводить до экстаза. Ничего не стесняясь, отвергая любые табу.

Как и теперь. Во время дерзкого и вульгарного в своей беспринципности грабежа? В логове жестокого и мстительного гангстера? Эти вопросы Снарта вообще не волновали.

Барри еле слышно шипел сквозь зубы, настолько ему было хорошо. Кусал свою ладонь и выгибался, откидываясь на стол. Снарт, ставшими привычными, уверенными движениями облизывал пульсирующие венки, надевался целиком на разрывающийся от напряжения член. Всасывал его с силой, снова и снова доводя до изнеможения.

Барри не хватало совсем немного, чтобы кончить. 

— Еще! — вскрикнул он, кусая запястье, и похолодел от ужаса, услышав приглушенную очередь из «чикагских пишмашинок». — Что там?..

Его громкий всхлип перекрыл еще несколько одиночных выстрелов. Вздрогнув всем телом, Барри оттолкнул от себя Снарта.

— Ч-что там творится? — выдавил он из себя, задыхаясь и непослушными пальцами судорожно поправляя одежду. — Эт-то же… Это были выстрелы?! Но ты же говорил, что на территорию Дойлов никто не сунется! В Кост-Сити нет таких, мозгами тронутых.

Вытирая рот, Снарт выпрямился и отряхнул брюки.

— Будет лучше, если ты сейчас не станешь возвращаться в главный зал.

Сказал Снарт с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением на лице, проигнорировав вопрос. Будто не он только что стоял на коленях и отсасывал, лишь хрипотца в его голосе напоминала о произошедшем. Будто с самого начала Снарт не просто знал, что все пойдет по такому сценарию, но лично разработал его.

Барри будто ведром ледяной воды окатило.

— Ты? Это твоих рук дело? Ты специально?! — не договорив, он выскочил за дверь и, пробежав по коридору, ворвался в зал.

И тут же оказался под прицелом нескольких пушек — двух «Томпсонов» братьев Лэрри и Кигана, насквозь провонявших дешевым табаком, и двух «Браунингов» с укороченными стволами и обрезанными прикладами, принадлежавших закадычным подельникам Грейди и Алексу. И одного трофейного «Монитора», который рябой О’Мэлли отказывался менять на что-нибудь попроще и менее заметное. Пять отморозков — временная банда Снарта, которую он меньше чем за неделю сколотил из отбросов на задворках Кост-Сити.

— Какого черта?! — заорал Барри, в ужасе оглядываясь по сторонам.

Едва заметный пороховой дымок, острый, щекочущий нос, еще ощущался в воздухе. Но его уже перебивали запахи спирта из расколотых пулеметной очередью бутылок из бара, крови и ружейной смазки. Пота. Боли. Ужаса. Только страха не ощущалось — никто в «Ровере» не успел испугаться. Удивиться. Не успеть понять. Разозлиться.

Большинство тел лежали ничком, другие навзничь. И те, и другие жертвы даже не успели выхватить оружие. Кроме выскочивших с кухни поваров. Но и им оружие не сильно помогло. «Пятерка неудержимых», как напыщенно назвали себя подельники Снарта, была в курсе всего расклада, сколько будет человек, где. И никого, кроме себя, Барри не мог в это винить.

Нависшие над диваном с раскинувшимися на нем окровавленными телами хозяина и танцовщицы, Лэрри и Киган расслабились, синхронно ухмыльнулись и так же синхронно вскинули на плечи «Браунинги». О’Мэлли со скучающим видом вновь отвернулся к окну, возле которого стоял. А Алекс, хлопнув по плечу Грейди, встал с корточек, лениво сплюнул на пол и, запрыгнув на барную стойку, схватил чудом уцелевшую бутылку с виски.

— Наша палочка-выручалочка чем-то недовольна? — похабно ухмыльнувшись, хохотнул тот.

С момента знакомства ни один из этих пятерых не воспринимал его всерьез. Не упускали ни единого шанса задеть Барри, напомнить, что он просто мальчик Снарта и не более того.

— Какого черта?! Что вы натворили?! 

Барри подскочил к Алексу и едва не споткнулся о мертвое тело, лежащее перед барной стойкой. Женщина. С копной каштановых кудрей, запутавшихся в ярком платке. Шевон. Не за стойкой. Наверняка вышла, чтобы найти пропажу и позвать на сцену. Три выстрела прошили ее насквозь, под телом растекалось кровавое пятно. Барри рухнул перед ней на колени, но неестественно вывернутая шея и пустой взгляд в никуда яснее ясного сказали, что ей уже ничем не помочь.

— Да остынь ты, — презрительно сплюнул Алекс. Отхлебнул из горла, закашлял и утерся рукавом. — Подумаешь, шестерки Фицроя.

Шевон была еще теплая. Но и так не напоминала спящую. Скорее куклу-марионетку с обрезанными нитями.

— Идиоты! — прорычал Снарт. — Уговор был припугнуть Фицроя, а не убивать его!

Уговор? Вот значит как?

— Убийцы! — Сорвавшись с места, Барри вцепился в Алекса и сдернул его с барной стойки. Затряс, не реагируя на испуганный взгляд, выпавшее из пальцев оружие и тихий вскрик.

— Да какого! — рявкнул Грейди, подскочил к ним в мгновение ока, оттащил Барри и с размаху съездил по лицу. 

От удара в глазах помутнело, но Барри устоял на ногах. Чувствуя не боль, а мгновенно разлившееся по лицу онемение, пошатнулся и снова бросился на Грейди. Но его заслонил собой Алекс. Врезал ему в солнечное сплетение и снова засветил кулаком в лицо.

До темноты в глазах и звона в голове, перекрывшего все посторонние звуки. Из носа закапала кровь, а из глаз хлынули слезы. Непроизвольно запрокинув голову, Барри отступил и споткнулся, выставил руку, чтобы уцепиться за что-нибудь и не упасть и ладонь скользнула по чьим-то сальным волосам.

— Снарт, — как сквозь вату услышал Барри, — что творит твой пацан?! Какого хрена он вообще вяк…

Одиночный выстрел оборвал окончание слова. С громким стуком тело рухнуло на пол, а Снарт со злобой в голосе ровно произнес:

— Еще раз кто-нибудь посмеет поднять руку на Барри — отправится вслед за этим безмозглым выблядком. 

Оставшиеся четверо притихли. Ни слова ему поперек не сказали. И палить в ответ не стали. Будто что-то их остановило.

Снарт подошел к Барри, приобнял его за плечи повел вперед.

— Пойдем отсюда, малыш, пока полиция не нагрянула, — сказал он тихо. Нежно. Ласково. Успокаивающе. И тут же резко выкрикнул: — А вы сваливайте, куда хотите. Сдадите нас полиции — пожалеете.

Барри вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся от Снарта. Не вырвался. Не попытался сбежать от него. Молча, вытирая руками кровь из-под носа и размазывая слезы по щекам, Барри позволил довести себя до автомобиля и усадить в салон. Даже не поблагодарил за оказавшийся у него в руках платок. Вымокший почти сразу. Ни слова не сказал, даже когда в глазах более-менее прояснилось. 

И тогда Барри всерьез замутило. Он зажал липкими пальцами рот и едва различимо потребовал остановить машину. Снарт его понял и беспрекословно съехал к обочине. Под большой дорожный фонарь, освещающий небольшой участок пути.

Барри вывалился из автомобиля на колени в рыхлый первый снег и закашлял. Но наизнанку его не вывернуло. Зачерпнув горсть снега, Барри утер лицо, но лучше не стало. Наоборот, глаза еще больше защипало.

— Если старый знакомый будет забыт, — хрипло пропел Барри. Хотя «пропел» — громко сказано, скорее уж просипел. По щекам вновь потекли горячие слезы. Барри сплюнул скопившуюся во рту слюну с металлическим привкусом и продолжил шепотом: — То о нем никогда не вспомнят. 

Посреди огромного пространства на задворках Кост-Сити новогодний гимн звучал издевкой. Но это было не важно. Все уже было не важно.

— Если старый знакомый будет забыт — старое доброе время тоже. — Снарт вздернул Барри на ноги и ладонью вытер ему лицо. — Я хотел… — Барри скривился, ощущая, как Снарт крепко сжал руками его плечи. — Я хотел спеть эту песню. Для нее. — Посмотрел на Снарта и всхлипнул. — Шевон проговорилась, что это ее любимая. Думал пошутить. Чтобы со сцены услышать ее громкий смех…

И теперь ее нет. И это его вина. Только его.

— Дай закурить, — попросил Барри очень тихо. Не думая, услышит его Снарт или нет.

— Ты не куришь.

Услышал.

— Она курила, — и добавил: — Мне нужно. За нее.

Не возразив, не спрашивая больше ни о чем, Снарт достал из портсигара самокрутку и коробок спичек. Чиркнул одной, поджег сигарету, распространяя вокруг себя запахи серы, дерева и крепкого табака, и лишь тогда протолкнул ее Барри между губ. Курить Барри не умел. Никогда не собирался уметь, но помня, как Шевон глубоко затягивалась, обхватил плотно сигарету губами и вдохнул. И задохнулся едким дымом, заполнившим легкие. Перехватив сигарету пальцами, сложился почти пополам и закашлял, как астматик. Как тот старик-доктор, к которому его когда-то возил Снарт.

А тот забрал сигарету из ослабевших пальцев Барри и сам жадно затянулся. Со вкусом. Неторопливо. Спокойным и в то же время нечитаемым взглядом посмотрел на Барри и в пару затяжек докурил.

Тут Барри вспомнил.

— Я забыл твою добычу, — сознался он, выпрямляясь и прочищая горло. — Выронил. Кажется, еще в кабинете. — И приготовился к удару. Наказанию за небрежность.

Которого не последовало.

— Я взял, — Снарт достал тот мешочек, который украл из сейфа, и подбросил на ладони.

— Что там? Что-то важное? Сокровища мира?

— Почти. — Снарт развязал тесемки и вытряхнул на ладонь несколько украшений: перстень-печатку с квадратным темно-синим камнем, кольцо с большим розовато-красным, в форме капли, браслет с черными и бесцветными, пару подвесок с ярко-зелеными и желтыми. И большую брошь с синевато-голубыми, выложенными в форме снежинки. Которую однажды Барри уже видел.

— Что это? — спросил он, разглядывая это богатство.

— Одни из самых редких и дорогих в мире бриллиантов, — пояснил Снарт. — Лу думала обвести меня вокруг пальца, продать их и деньги присвоить. Но Фицрой не такой кретин, каким кажется… — он осекся и поправил себя: — Казался. 

Барри смотрел и смотрел на эти сокровища. Но думал вовсе не о том.

— Теперь нас будут искать не только агенты Бюро, но и весь преступный мир Америки?

— Скорее всего, — кивнул Снарт. — Но не в этом главное, Барри. Понимаешь, благодаря им, — он приподнял ладонь, дав камням заиграть в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, — мы с тобой до конца жизни будем жить как короли. — Ссыпал украшения в мешочек и снова убрал его в карман. — Сможем уехать, куда захотим. Где нас никто никогда не найдет.

Возможно где-то, в роскошных гостиных, бальных или музейных залах эти камни смотрелись бы более… весомо. Бесценно. Сказочно. Но посреди дороги в чужом, незнакомом Барри городе, они казались просто горсткой разноцветных стекляшек, не стоящих ничего.

— Можем даже отправиться в Вашингтон, — заявил Снарт, явно ничего не видя перед собой, ослепленный блеском, — и устроиться прямо под носом правительства. И они нас не найдут. 

Барри вздрогнул при упоминании города и отпрянул.

— Не хочу в Вашингтон. — Он отступил еще дальше. — Хватит с меня Вашингтона. Ни за что в жизни туда больше не поеду.

— Уже был там? — Снарт поймал его за руку и удержал на месте.

— Прошлым летом, — зажмурился Барри, и его отчетливо пробрало холодом. — Никогда не забуду. 

Чертово лето, наполненное звенящим зноем и пылью от пересохшей земли, запахами увядшей на солнце травы и распустившихся раньше времени глициний, надежды и веры в лучшее. И оборвавшееся громовыми раскатами и полным крахом.

— Поехали домой, малыш. — Сказал Снарт, подразумевая их временное пристанище — еще один безликий дом с тарахтящим на кухне «фриджидэйром», продавленной кушеткой в гостиной и спальней, где на окнах всегда были плотно задернуты занавески. Притянул Барри к себе и обнял за плечи. И тот осознал, как сильно на самом деле промок и продрог. — Ты совсем замерз.

— Это не дом. — Барри обнял Снарта в ответ, но это его не согрело. — Не мой дом, Лен.

— Да, — согласился тот. — Зато там тепло. Ты согреешься.

— Нет, — покачал головой Барри. — Я хочу домой, Лен. Отвези меня обратно в Централ-Сити.

 

***

Проснувшись от очередного сна, он не сразу поверил, что не разбудил Пэтти. Но та, спрятав одну руку под подушку и отвернувшись от Барри, спала крепко. Ее грудь ровно вздымалась на вдохах и опускалась на выдохах, волосы заслоняли лицо, но ей это не мешало.

Аккуратно выскользнув из постели, Барри сбежал на кухню и залпом, один за другим выпил несколько стаканов воды. Ледяной, хотя его и без того пробирал холод. Жидкость взбодрила, но не избавила от привкуса крови во рту. Запаха пороха, щекочущего нос. И ощущения полного презрения к себе. За трусость. За предательство.

Барри тянуло сорваться с места и сбежать. От темной квартиры и мирно спящей Пэтти. От себя и ощущения пустоты в душе. И он еще долго уговаривал себя не поступать так. Выдумывал отговорки. Но все равно ринулся вперед. Успел только накинуть на себя хоть какую-то одежду.

Бег всегда успокаивал его. Давал время очистить голову от мыслей и взглянуть на вещи и проблемы под другим углом. Отрезал его от остального мира и создавал вокруг иллюзорное ощущение полной изоляции.

Так и в этот раз. Мысли, смутные и неясные, внезапно обрели форму. Наполнились красками и выстроились в ровную схему. Целый узор, части которого все это время были у Барри в руках. Но вместо того, чтобы разглядеть, подумать основательно, он искал оправдания или объяснения на стороне. Пытался убедить себя непонятно в чем.

В тайне от всех он прошлой ночью бегал в Айрон Хайтс. Буквально за сутки до того, как Снарта перевели в блок для мета-людей. Целых пять минут стоял и смотрел на него спящего, но не смог пересилить себя и дотронуться до него, разбудить. Рассказать ему. Поделиться сумбуром в своей голове. Барри не представлял, как иначе во всем разобраться. 

Он стоял и смотрел на вертикальную морщинку между бровей. На суровое даже во сне лицо Капитана Холода. Но так и не смог. Не прошел сквозь решетку. Не разбудил. Не рассказал. Чтобы не тревожить его покой, пусть и в таком мало подходящем для покоя месте.

Разбудить его — значило бы напомнить. Рассказать не только о своей, но и его прошлой жизни. Об их совместной прошлой жизни. Не друзей — любовников. Преступников. Подельников. Жизни, о которой Снарт не помнил. О которой никто не должен был помнить, даже Барри. Жизни, которой не было места в их новой жизни, новой реальности.

Поэтому Барри выбрал для себя единственно возможный выход — оставив все как есть, и сбежал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Чикагские пишущие машинки", они же "томми-ганы" - американские пистолеты-пулеметы Томпсона, изобретенные в 1918 году Джоном Тальяферро Томпсоном. Прозваны так за характерный стрекот.
> 
> "Монитор" - винтовка Colt Monitor Automatic Machine Rifle (R 80) разработанная для ведения прицельного непрерывного огня в положении стоя. Оружие предназначалось для тюремной охраны и подразделений спецслужб.
> 
> «Фриджидэйр» - цельнометаллический холодильник компании Frigidaire Corporation. В 20-х годах прошлого столетия считался эталоном качества благодаря своей надежности и практичности.


	7. Бернт-Солс Лэйн

Барри мутило. Весь чертов салон чертова студебеккера насквозь провонял запахом табака. Сухого. Сырого. Горелого. Дорогого. Дешевого. Терпкого. Сладкого. Кислого. Барри так и не спросил Снарта — откуда тот добыл машину, но благодаря одному только тошнотворному запаху, въевшемуся в дерево и кожу, становилось понятно, кто мог владеть ей раньше. И что нелегально провозил. В салоне разве самодельным спиртом не разило. Видать, выветрилось.

— Ты так и не сказал, что случилось в Вашингтоне.

С самого Кост-Сити Снарт не вылезал из-за руля. Не вышел даже когда Барри попросил притормозить, чтобы продышаться, нахвататься ртом колкого стылого воздуха, наполненного, словно взвесью, крошечными льдинками, разглядеть которые можно было разве что под микроскопом. 

— Только не говори, что не догадался.

Будто издеваясь над Барри, Снарт достал сигарету и закурил. Приоткрыл лобовое стекло для вентиляции, но порывы ледяного ветра вместе со снегом заметали дым обратно в салон. В лицо Снарту. В лицо Барри. Не бушуй снаружи метель, он с большим удовольствием открыл бы дверь со своей стороны и, забыв про риск, не закрывал ее до самого Централ-Сити. Но, несмотря на работающую во всю мощь печку, Барри и без подобных выкрутасов продрог до костей. Не спасали даже шерстяное пальто и, впервые за долгое время, теплая обувь по размеру. 

— В последнее время везде неспокойно, — Снарт продолжил делать вид, что не понимает намеков.

Барри закатил глаза и запрокинул голову назад, подставляя лицо снежинкам. За те несколько недель, что они со Снартом провели вместе, он уже усвоил — если Снарт прикидывается глухим и туповатым, значит, жаждет слышать прямые ответы на свои вопросы. И любые уловки и нежелание отвечать пропустит мимо ушей.

— Мой отец.

Барри сказал это очень тихо, практически себе под нос, но, по ощущениям, ответ упал как нечто очень тяжелое. И в то же время как нечто очень непрочное, разлетелся вдребезги, затерявшись в скрипе, гудении и рокоте автомобиля.

— Что с ним? — Снарт услышал. Но не перестал давить, добиваясь от Барри всей правды.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет, — прикрыв глаза, Снарт глубоко затянулся, но, вздрогнув, тут же вновь уставился на дорогу. Стряхнув пепел себе на ботинки, выбросил окурок наружу. — Я на ногах больше суток. За рулем несколько часов. И засыпаю. А если ты продолжишь молчать — усну точно. И мы врежемся. — Сказал и хлопнул лобовым стеклом, чтобы тепло из машины попусту не уходило.

Резонно. Когда еще задавать неудобные и болезненные вопросы, как не сейчас? В иное время Барри придумал бы десяток отговорок и поводов закруглить разговор и отмолчаться.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось в Вашингтоне, — переплетя пальцы в плотный замок, Барри втянул голову в плечи. — Все знают, что случилось в Вашингтоне в июле тридцать второго. — Он сдвинулся к двери, но оттуда поддувало, поэтому пришлось снова сместиться ближе к Снарту. — В Анакостии Флэтс… — он замолчал и, закусив губу, добавил: — Я поэтому перестал читать газеты. И интересоваться новостями. Все равно в газетах не напечатали ни слова правды. 

— Что ты там делал? — Снарт бросил на него беглый взгляд. — Жил в палаточном лагере? По тебе не скажешь, что служил.

Хотя он и так знал, что Барри не служил. Просто поддерживал разговор, чтобы не уснуть.

— Отец был полевым хирургом, — напомнил ему Барри. — Он отправился в столицу по просьбе сослуживцев и нескольких солдат, которых спас. А я поехал с ним. Там все с семьями были. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что брать родных опасно.

Перед глазами снова всплыл образ отца. Одетого в вычищенный и выглаженный костюм, несмотря на спартанские условия и летнюю жару. Крутящего в руках шляпу, довольно поношенную, но чистую, не запыленную, не засаленную. 

Отец всегда следил за своим внешним видом. Не ленился носить с собой дорожный набор с расческой и одежной щеткой. Пусть выглядишь небогато, — всегда говорил он, — но достойно.

Его отец. Суровый. Строгий. Малообщительный. Человек с добрым сердцем и твердыми принципами.

— Но как ты выжил? — Снарт снова вскользь посмотрел на Барри. — По слухам, там был ад.

— Он и был, — согласился Барри. — Только меня в ту ночь не было в лагере. Я присматривал за приболевшей подругой, ждал возвращения ее отца со смены на консервном заводе.

И не дождался. Грохот пушечных залпов грянул раньше. Гулкий. Слышный издалека. Почти как гром. Если бы не красное зарево пожара, заметавшееся над городом, и не одиночные ружейные выстрелы, последовавшие за пушками.

— Потом я еще какое-то время кантовался у Джо, — Барри продолжил говорить, хоть Снарт больше ни о чем не спрашивал. — Подрабатывал, помогал, чем мог. Они с Айрис цветные, им и вовсе несладко пришлось. Но они не жаловались. Ни на жизнь, ни на отношение окружающих. — Барри они нравились. Основательный и добродушный Джо. И его бойкая, неугомонная дочь. Вот уж кому все беды и напасти нипочем. — Привечали меня сколько могли. Но потом мне все равно пришлось вернуться в Централ-Сити.

— Почему?

— Айрис влюбилась. Стала по-другому разговаривать со мной, смотреть на меня. 

Барри закусил губу. Хоть уже прошло порядочно времени, но говорить об этом было стыдно, словно эта ситуация обнажала его. Перед кем-то… С другой стороны, почему абстрактным «кем-то»? Что там на теле или в его душе Снарт еще не видел? Только эту историю с несчастливым концом? 

— Джо попросил не давать ей надежду. На брак и нормальную жизнь. И был прав — даже если бы я любил Айрис больше, чем сестру, нам бы не дали спокойно жить. Ни в Вашингтоне. Ни в Централ-Сити. А на другое она бы не согласилась.

Барри никогда не волновал вопрос оттенка кожи. Но очень ограниченное количество людей были солидарны с ним в этом вопросе.

— И вернулся ты один.

— Да, — Барри поежился и поплотнее закутался в пальто. — Стал жить в квартире, которую ты видел. Потом встретил Кару. И она привела меня в «Кабаре». А потом вы с Миком появились в нашей жизни.

И все закрутилось.

Снарт снова достал портсигар, но, глянув на оставшиеся в нем сигареты, закрыл и убрал в нагрудный карман.

— Мне очень жаль, малыш, что тебе довелось такое испытать. Я имею ввиду…

— Вашингтон, ага.

Непосвященный ни за что бы не понял и не догадался, но Снарту и правда было жаль. Но он не умел проявлять эмоции, демонстрировать сострадание или сочувствие. Не тот человек. Не тот характер. Сказал, что смог сказать. И так, как получилось.

Но Барри и этого хватило.

— Почти приехали, — резко сменил тему Снарт, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. И сбросил скорость. Как делал всякий раз, когда оказывался в черте города. Чтобы не привлекать внимание. 

Барри выглянул в окно, но разглядел только вьюгу, наметающую по бокам от дороги барханы снега. За всю свою жизнь он впервые видел подобную зиму. Сколько он себя помнил, в Централ-Сити это время года всегда было теплым. И снег выпадал редко, ближе к февралю. А тут будто в придачу к кризису еще и природа решила отыграться на и без того несчастных людях.

— Я ничего не вижу.

— Погоди, — успокоил его Снарт, — сейчас.

Дорога вильнула за большущий сугроб, и вдалеке, посреди большого сине-черного пространства Барри разглядел мерцающие огни города. Почти мираж. Но чем дальше ехал автомобиль, тем яснее сквозь тьму проступали желтые пятна.

— Только нам придется остановиться в одном убежище. 

— Снова чья-то квартира?

Хотелось в свою. Скромную. Промерзшую. Пропахшую пылью и воспоминаниями. Но свою.

— Да, я связывался с Миком, он сказал, там пока что безопасно.

— Пока что?

— Я в розыске, малыш. Если ты еще об этом помнишь.

Как такое забыть. Тем более после Кост-Сити. А если четверых отморозков повязали, то, вероятно, и самого Барри ищут.

Снарт не стал углубляться в центральные улицы, остановил автомобиль недалеко от окраины, перед трехэтажным многоквартирным домом с большой аркой, ведущей во внутренний двор, и повернулся к Барри:

— Мы на месте. Ты иди, — Снарт подцепил его подбородок и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, — а я пока отгоню машину в сарай, чтобы наш приезд не бросался в глаза.

— А куда?.. — Барри хотел уточнить, где подождать. 

Снарт его опередил.

— Побудь пока в тени. Я мигом обернусь.

Барри кивнул и выбрался из салона. Посмотрев вслед отъехавшему автомобилю, он, проваливаясь по колено в снег, направился к арке, пытаясь угадать, в которой из квартир они остановятся. А так как ни в одном из окон не горел свет, вариантов было предостаточно.

— Барри! — раздалось из арки, едва он приблизился.

Из сумрака высунулась бледная в свете луны мордашка Кары в обрамлении покрывшихся инеем кудрей и капюшона из темного меха.

— Кара! — вскрикнул Барри. Рванул к ней и обнял, тесно прижимая к себе, зарываясь пальцами в пушистый мех ее короткой шубки, радуясь, что снова видит ее. Живую. Здоровую. И наверняка счастливую. Хотя после ночи в цирке, когда Мик увез ее в неизвестном направлении, Барри не довелось с ней поговорить. Только от Снарта и узнавал, что у Кары с Миком все в порядке и волноваться на их счет не стоит. 

— Ты что тут делаешь? Холодина же!

Хотя Кара не походила на замерзшую.

— Тебя жду, обалдуй! — Мягкие горячие губы ткнулись Барри в щеку. — Мик сказал, вы вот-вот должны приехать.

Она либо недавно спустилась, либо все время, что ждала, прятала лицо от мороза в таких же как шубка меховых рукавичках.

— Сумасшедшая! — пробормотал Барри, целуя ее в ответ. — А Мик где? Почему не с тобой?

Нужно было увести ее с улицы, но перестать обниматься Барри не мог. Слишком соскучился по подруге.

— Сказал, перед сараем снега намело, пошел расчистить, чтобы Леонард смог машину загнать. Пойдем, — отстранившись, Кара настойчиво потянула Барри за собой, — не то в самом деле околеем тут.

Резво взлетев по деревянной лестнице, покрытой наледью и не внушавшей доверия, Кара остановилась на втором этаже и, пошуршав ключом, открыла дверь в довольно просторную квартиру. Уютную, пусть и безо всяких изысков. Пропахшую вкусной едой и сладковатыми духами. Обжитую, хотя, сбрасывая сапожки у порога, Кара заявила, что они с Миком сами приехали от силы дня четыре назад.

Усадив Барри за стол, накрытый к ужину, Кара принялась без остановки болтать, рассказывая, что после цирка Мик просто взял и увез ее на побережье. И все время, что Кара не выходила на связь, они провели там, в тепле. А по возвращении к такой резкой смене климата оказались не готовы. Но Мик сориентировался и быстро сумел ей добыть теплые вещи. Барри слушал ее на автомате, аккуратно пережевывая предложенный ему стейк с розмарином, лимоном и картофелем на гарнир. Все ждал, что после ужасной поездки желудок отомстит и откажется принимать какую-либо еду вообще, но все обошлось. 

— Да начхать мне на его доводы! — с порога проорал Снарт, от души приложив дверью о стену. Потоптался, сбивая остатки снега с обуви, и пристроил пальто на вешалке. — Куда нам теперь девать запасы?!

— Почем я знаю? — ввалился следом Мик. — Этим ты всегда занимался. А новости я, как и ты, узнал только сегодня.

Кивнул Каре, махнул рукой Барри и принялся раздеваться.

— Лен? — осторожно позвал Барри, отодвинув от себя тарелку. За то недолгое время, что они провели вдвоем, он впервые видел такую ярость, исказившую его лицо. Даже происшествие в «Ровере» Снарта так не разозлило, как узнанная от Мика информация.

Снарт, явно что-то еще порываясь сказать или выкрикнуть, осекся, посмотрев на Барри и Кару, мирно сидящих за столом. Помотал головой. Пройдя в комнату, налил полный стакан виски и единым махом опрокинул в себя.

— Сука Мерлин был прав, — просипел он на выдохе, со стуком опустив стакан обратно на стол. — Будь я проклят, сука Мерлин был прав.

— Ты о чем? — потянулся к нему Барри, но Снарт отстранился.

— Вот ты говорил, газеты читать не любишь, — налил себе еще одну порцию виски, — потому что там правду не пишут? Ну, не в этот раз. Вступила в силу двадцать первая поправка к Конституции. Сухой закон отменен. И налог на продажу выпивки теперь такой, что проще вылить весь заготовленный спирт… — И, не реагируя на окрик «Снарт!», не дал Мику отобрать третий по счету полный стакан. — Все договоренности к черту. Все неоплаченные сделки к черту. — Снарт посмотрел на Мика и, хищно осклабившись, констатировал: — Мы в полной заднице, друг мой.

Мик ответил ему мрачным выражением лица и, не сводя со Снарта тяжелого взгляда, очень сдержанно и довольно ласково попросил:

— Кара, милая, подготовь, пожалуйста, вторую комнату. Снарт и Барри очень устали с дороги, им не помешает выспаться.

Кара не кивнула. Ничего не сказала. Не сводя настороженного взгляда со Снарта, выскользнула из-за стола и дернула за собой Барри. Предоставляя Мику возможность разобраться с другом без свидетелей.

Обычно в подобных старых домах большинство стен были тонкими. Как дома у Барри. Но не здесь. Пока Кара показывала, что где лежит, сколько Барри ни прислушивался к происходящему в гостиной, так ничего и не услышал. То ли Снарт с Миком обсудили все спокойно, то ли молча сцепились и умудрились ничего не перевернуть. 

Барри ставил на первое — стоило им с Карой выйти в небольшой коридорчик, до их ушей донесся кусок разговора:

— Мик, ты еще не понял? У нас земля горит под ногами. Забирай Кару и уезжайте. Бегите из города. И лучше сейчас.

— Легко сказать. Я же не слепой. Вижу, как ей не хватает всего этого — поклонников, признания. Не хватает сцены и всеобщего обожания. Я не могу утянуть ее с собой на дно!

В другое время другой человек сказал бы Мику — не надо было вообще тянуть к ней свои лапы. Чтобы вот так паршиво все не обернулось. Но Барри, глядя Каре в глаза, видя решимость на ее лице, понимал — лучше так, чем то, что было. Лучше с Миком, который на руках ее носит, чем с Мерлином, который хоть и предоставляет Каре сцену, поклонников и богемную жизнь, в любой момент может вытереть об нее ноги и выбросить, как ненужный мусор.

— Но ты уже увез ее, — вторил мыслям Барри Снарт. — Натянул Мерлина по самые гланды. Отобрал у него лакомый кусочек, на который он месяцами облизывался. И он тебе это не простит. И ей не простит.

— Но если следовать твоему плану, нам придется скрываться! И как долго? Всю жизнь? У меня нет права так поступать с ней!

— Зато это будет жизнь. А не старый сарай и выстрел в затылок.

— Это удар ниже пояса, Снарт.

— А жизнь не бокс, Мик. Бегите. Бегите, пока есть время и возможность. Бегите так далеко, как только сможете. Не ищите нас. Не пытайтесь связаться. Если все удачно сложится, встретимся через год в отеле Грю Бланш в Тулоне.

— Ненавижу лягушатников! — проворчал Мик. Но в этом ворчании уже слышалось смирение с ситуацией.

— Поэтому именно там нас никто искать не станет.

Сжав кулаки, Кара выпрямила спину и шагнула вперед. Что-то доказать Мику. Что-то объяснить. Дать понять, что ее никто не принуждал, и если она все бросила и уехала, значит, сама так решила. Барри мог не слышать их разговор. Не знать точно, состоится он или нет. Он просто знал Кару. Ее упорство. Ее самостоятельность. И ее абсолютную и непоколебимую самодостаточность. Барри знал, что она не успокоится, пока не донесет до Мика мысль, что он ничего не рушил. Ничего не ломал. Ни к чему не принуждал. Наоборот, он пришел в ее жизнь и преподнес самый желанный подарок — выбор.

Барри остался. Не пошел за ней следом. Здесь и сейчас в этой небольшой квартирке на окраине его родного города их пути расходились. Каре больше не требовалась поддержка Барри, чтобы быть услышанной. Мик ее услышит. И он ее защитит. Не бросит. Не предаст. А Барри мог больше не идти вперед, ведомым ей. И мог больше не двигаться в темноте на ощупь. Теперь и в его жизни существовал человек, за которым можно было следовать без опаски. И если все так плохо, если для того, чтобы выжить, им нужно разделиться — Снарт прав. Сейчас самое время.

Барри не заметил, как тот появился в коридоре. Но стоило оказаться заложником рук Снарта, в окружении ставших привычными ароматов табака и виски, терпкой туалетной воды, машинного масла, оружейной смазки и пороха, сухой шерсти и едва заметных запахов пота, выделанной кожи, металла, крови и морозной свежести, как напряжение, охватившее его с момента появления Снарта в квартире, схлынуло.

— Научился плохому? — услышал Барри тихий шепот. — Подслушиваешь под дверью?

— Да я не только этому научился, — так же тихо ответил Барри, обхватывая Снарта, вжимаясь в него всем телом. — Все плохо, да? Я подставил тебя? Зря попросил вернуться домой. Не стоило этого делать.

— Ты не мог знать.

— Я не должен был.

— Барри, — не имея возможности отстраниться, Снарт небольно потянул его за волосы, — ты ни в чем не виноват. Ни здесь. Ни в Кост-Сити. Слышишь меня? Ни в чем.

— Но я же…

Снарт не любил спорить и долго препираться, доказывая свою правоту. Он просто закрыл рот Барри своим ртом, задавив возмущения в зародыше. И, словно в танце, в пресловутом танго, повел Барри спиной вперед. В комнату, которую приготовили для них. И захлопнул дверь за своей спиной.

— Ни в чем, слышишь? — между поцелуями повторил Снарт. — Только моя вина, — запуская руки Барри под одежду, пробормотал едва разборчиво. — Я мог придумать другой план. Я должен был его придумать.

И уже Барри бросился затыкать ему рот поцелуями. Со всем желанием разделить его несчастье. Или неудачу. Или просчет. Как не воспринимай. Как не назови случившееся. Барри знал, с кем связался. С самого начала знал, на что идет. И в Кост-Сити предполагал, что ему многое недоговорили. О многом умолчали. Но все равно он отправился на дело. Не один день прикидывался тем, кем не являлся. Врал, чтобы завоевать расположение Шевон. Отвлекся, когда отвлекаться не стоило.

Снарт не имел права брать вину только на себя. 

Но и слушать доводы Барри не собирался. Так что он постарался донести до Снарта не словами — действиями. Свое восхищение им. Свое влечение. Страсть. Обожание. Вожделение. Барри впивался ему в губы, закрывал его рот, не давал заговорить. Оплетал руками, своим телом, только бы Снарт не смог отстраниться. Только бы не оттолкнул. Зарывался пальцами в его одежду. Стаскивал, сдергивал ее, не обращая внимания на треск ткани. Стонал, вплотную притираясь грудью к груди, кожей к его коже. Тянул на себя, не давая опомниться. Не давая времени и возможности очнуться от нахлынувшей похоти, затуманившей мозг. Похоти, возникшей из боли и ярости, но вылившейся в откровенную, до исступления алчную потребность перекрыть негативные эмоции, получить то, чего так не хватало, дать себе волю и вытащить наружу свои тайные желания.

Растянувшись на обычных хлопковых простынях, обнимая ногами нависшего над ним Снарта, Барри снова и снова припадал губами к его губам. Впивался в них. Кусал. Всасывал. Сжимал в руках сильное поджарое тело. Обводил пальцами стальные мышцы под ровной белой кожей. Наверняка, расцвечивая ее синяками от такого напора, но никак не мог остановиться.

Возможно, Снарт планировал совсем иной их полноценный первый раз. Скорее всего, он собирался долго и чувственно готовить Барри, нежно и умело лаская его ртом и пальцами, растягивая, нежа в своих объятиях. И сделать все правильно, без боли и слез, без сдавленных вскриков и закушенных губ. Плотно сомкнутых век и ногтей, впивающихся ему в плечи. Но вышло, как и все в их жизни, спонтанно и интуитивно. Безрассудно и самозабвенно. Цепляясь за его плечи, упираясь пятками в его ягодицы и не давая себе ни секунды передышки, Барри насаживался на его член. Выгибался под ним. Слезы текли по щекам, но отстраниться и вытереть их, или отвернуться и попытаться смазать их о простынь казалось чем-то запредельным. Находящимся за гранью возможностей.

— Ты со мной? — Между сильными, размеренными, доводящими до исступления толчками, напополам с обжигающими болезненными вспышками, между сбивчивыми, торопливыми поцелуями донеслось до ушей Барри. — Ты со мной, малыш?

Он хотел ответить. Барри собирался ответить. Но яркая ослепляющая вспышка охватила его тело, собралась, сконцентрировалась где-то в районе солнечного сплетения и разлилась горячей лавой по мышцам и суставам, наполняя вены искрящейся энергией. Такой тяжеловесной и неподъемной, что отключила все восприятие, погрузив в абсолютную темноту и тишину.

Неизвестно на сколько…

Очнулся Барри от того, что из-за стены доносилось негромкое бормотание — Кара или Мик включили радио. Чтобы заглушить стоны? Должен ли Барри от этого испытывать стыд? И так ли это важно? Сами диалоги из постановки, как бы Барри ни прислушивался, не смог разобрать. Расслышал только, что у женщины довольно приятный высокий голос, а у мужчине в интонациях все время проскакивала улыбка.

Снарт, практически распластавшийся на Барри, накрывший его как второе одеяло, пошевелился и что-то невнятно пробормотал в шею. Бездумно улыбнувшись, Барри огладил Снарта по плечам, по прохладной и гладкой коже спины, зажмурился и прижал его к себе еще сильнее. Ощущая, как Снарт лениво покрывает поцелуями его ключицы и что-то говорит. Судя по всему, говорил он что-то важное, так как, не услышав ответа, отлип и дотянулся до уха Барри.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — гораздо внятнее проговорил Снарт. И обвел языком ухо по краю. 

— Нет, — согласился Барри, ежась от щекотки и ощущая, как внизу живота снова теплеет. Еще не возбуждение, но уже намек на него. — Прости, я задумался.

Несмотря на то, как мало времени они провели вместе, несмотря на то, что большую часть этого они куда-то ехали, где-то пропадали с утра до вечера, часто разлучались, когда Снарту требовалось с кем-то серьезно переговорить с глазу на глаз, Барри успел влюбиться в такие мгновения. Наполненные негой и расслабленностью. 

— Я спросил — ты поедешь со мной? — напомнил Барри Снарт то, о чем спрашивал, пока был внутри него.

— С тобой? 

Снарт не ответил, вместо этого запечатлел продолжительный поцелуй у Барри за ухом. 

— Но куда?

— В Чикаго или Нью-Йорк, — произнес Снарт, снова целуя и прикусывая край уха. — Большие, шумные мегаполисы, где легко затеряться. Они чем-то напоминают Централ-Сити, каждый по-своему. И совершенно не похожи на Кости-Сити. — Сместился к лицу и осыпал поцелуями бровь и скулу. — Или в местечко потише. Кейп-Мэй или Атлантик-Сити. Недалеко от Нью-Йорка, но там совершенно не ощущаются последствия кризиса. — Опираясь на одну руку, второй он принялся бесстыдно водить по телу Барри, прихватывая подушечками пальцев соски, выводя спирали возле пупка. — Для тех, у кого есть деньги. Но если тебе ничего из этого не понравилось, могу предложить вообще рвануть на юг, в Майами. — Скользнув по еще влажному лобку, взъерошил волоски, вроде ненароком задевая наливающий кровью член. — Как тебе идеи? Ты со мной?

Снарт будто не верил, что вот без этого продуманного и абсолютно бессовестного соблазнения, Барри откажется. Сможет найти силы, чтобы сказать противоположное: «Только с тобой». 

Едва Барри произнес это, как Снарт впился в его рот поцелуем, всасывая губы, толкаясь языком, и, взяв в кулак его член, принялся дрочить. Рвано. Жестко. И не церемонясь, быстро довел до разрядки.

Отдышавшись, дождавшись, когда сердцебиение выровняется, Барри погладил Снарт по руке, не то благодаря, не то успокаивая, и, взяв за запястье, запечатлел поцелуй в центре перепачканной ладони.

— Только одно но.

Снарт без особых усилий умудрился настолько заполнить пространство вокруг него, что Барри не сразу опомнился. Не сразу понял, что ему недостает в минуты одиночества. Пока однажды, бездумно сунув пальцы в нагрудный карман и наткнувшись на пустоту, осознал.

— Мне нужно забрать часы отца. В ночь отъезда, когда вы с Миком увезли нас с Карой в цирк, я напрочь забыл про них. Кара торопила меня, а я был так раздражен на нее…

— Раздражен? За что?

— Та ночь у Луизы Линкольн. Я решил, что Кара все подстроила. До того она ни разу не просила проводить ее. Не только не просила, наоборот, запрещала.

Обтерев руку о простынь, Снарт переплел их пальцы и коснулся губами костяшек ладони Барри.

— Если мои слова сколько-нибудь для тебя значат, то вот что, — сказал Снарт, глядя в глаза Барри. — Наша Кара — очень неординарная девушка. Насколько я успел понять, ей несладко пришлось и крутилась она, как умела. Но ни я, ни Мик никогда не сговаривались с ней. Не подкупали ее. И не нанимали для выполнения незаконных или аморальных поручений.

— Я верю тебе, — Барри прижал к его губам их переплетельные пальцы, чтобы Снарт замолчал. — Тогда же она сказала примерно то же самое. Заверила меня, что если бы не крайний случай, ни за что не потянула с собой. Но как бы то ни было, из-за этого, а еще из-за того, что она торопила меня, я забыл часы. Хотя, как сейчас думаю, я в те дни был настолько рассеян, что мог и вовсе забыть их дома. И если ты не против, я не хотел бы уезжать без них. Часы отцовские. То немногое, что от него осталось.

Барри не хотел рассказывать Снарту, что часы не просто полезная вещь. Для Барри они обладали неким сакральным значением — отец носил их с собой постоянно, лишь раз его что-то словно подтолкнуло оставить часы сыну. И уйти, чтобы не вернуться. 

Но это сентиментальное и чересчур личное Барри собирался оставить при себе.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Снарт, не задавая больше вопросов. — Но в таком случае поспать тебе не светит. Если мы хотим все успеть сегодня, — он глянул на настенные часы, отсчитывающие восьмой час утра, — придется поторопиться. На свой страх и риск можешь взять студебеккер.

— Я все равно не умею водить, — усмехнулся Барри, мазнул губами по подбородку Снарта и, мягко вывернувшись из его объятий, поднялся с постели. Между ног тянуло и ныло, но не настолько, чтобы прихрамывать при каждом движении. — Да и дворами пробежать мне будет быстрее. Я же вырос в этом городе. Знаю все прямые пути.

А если забыть про дискомфорт и бежать быстро, то можно не заметить холод. Не так ли?

— Хорошо, — повторил Снарт, потянулся и сел, опираясь спиной на подушки в изголовье. — Я буду ждать тебя через четыре часа в переулке за складом Мак-Донована, в трех кварталах от клуба Мерлина. 

На территории заводов и складов, где людей можно встретить лишь рано утром, когда те спешат на работу, и поздно вечером, когда они, уставшие, плетутся домой. Идеальное место для встречи. Пустынное и удаленное от шумных улиц.

— И в двух кварталах от моего дома, — подбирая с пола одежду и напяливая ее на себя, улыбнулся Барри. — Почти посередине.

— Оттуда до железной дороги рукой подать.

С неприкрытой грудью и сморщившимися от сквозняков, гуляющих по комнате, сосками Снарт выглядел чересчур соблазнительно. Весь его внешний вид склонял к тому, чтобы никуда не идти. Вернуться в постель и вновь отдаться нежным и чутким рукам.

— Или до порта, — прибавил Барри, отступая назад. Не доверяя своей выдержке.

— Или до порта, — согласился Снарт.

— Договорились. — Чтобы остыть, Барри припомнил образ сухопарой и вечно всем недовольной сестры Юнис, что преподавала в школе богословие, и рванул вон из комнаты. — Я прибегу.

В гостиной ни Мика, ни Кары не было. Выключив все еще работающий радиовещательный приемник, Барри прислушался к наступившей в квартире тишине. Но ничего не наводило на мысль, что кроме самого Барри и Снарта в помещениях кто-то еще есть. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что стол, накрытый чистой скатертью, сервирован на двоих, а в комнате нет ни единого намека или напоминания на личную, случайно позабытую вещь вроде гребня, украшения или банального платка. Шубка Кары и теплое зимнее пальто Мика вместе с их обувью исчезли со своих мест у входной двери. И можно было не гадать и не проверять — во второй комнате ни он, ни она не оставили ничего, что бы подсказало, кто там ночевал.

Наверно, неплохо было бы попрощаться, но если все сложится, они еще увидятся, — подумал Барри. Увидятся далеко от дома. Далеко от Штатов. В месте, где их никто не опознает в лицо. Где можно будет спокойно просто жить.

Стянув с блюда на столе большую салфетку, Барри увидел несколько сэндвичей с ростбифом. Цапнув один, быстро сжевал его и, одевшись, выскочил на улицу. Поскользнувшись и чудом не скатившись с лестницы во внутренний двор, Барри так быстро, как только мог, сбежал к выходу через арку и дальше по улице, к виднеющимся за обледеневшими вервями деревьев домам на Пасквали-авеню, через сквер Делла Бадья к Инфантино-стрит. Откуда, обогнув Хай-хилл, можно напрямик, проходными дворами примерно за полчаса добраться до «Кабаре».

Правда если бы не сугробы. И весь наметенный снег. Явно не за одну ночь, если верить утоптанным, но запорошенным тропинкам. Махнув рукой на это. Барри предпочел порадоваться, что к утру ветер на улицах стих и не приходилось прикрываться от него. И того снега, что он взметал.

Обогнув небольшую очередь перед общественной столовой с большой вывеской, на которой некто сердобольный заботливо вывел надпись «Бесплатные кофе и сэндвич для безработных», Барри нырнул во дворы. Стараясь не столкнуться с детворой, всерьез занятой своими архиважными играми, выскочил на Килкрест Авеню и едва не влетел в толпу унылых мужчин, неторопливо идущих со стороны складов. Со ступнями, обмотанными рогожей вместо нормальной обуви. С покрасневшей обветренной кожей на лицах. Кутающихся в штопаные-перештопанные обноски. Не получивших работу.

Глядя на них или других таких же мужчин, Барри всегда испытывал смешанные эмоции. С одной стороны ему было больно видеть людей сломленными. Готовыми на любую работу, лишь бы прокормить семьи. Готовыми на что угодно, лишь бы выжить. Но потом он вспоминал, как сам чуть не стал жертвой вот таких же отчаявшихся. Пусть не именно этих, но таких же. Это помогало малодушно закрывать глаза. Проходить мимо. 

После еще нескольких дворов, заполненных крикливыми детьми и их мамашами, развешивающими на веревках белье для просушки, или, что вернее, для заморозки, перед Барри замаячила многолюдная Престон-роад. Откуда он свернул на Роял-сквер, занесенную снегом и крайне непривычную в ярком утреннем свете. Прокрался к черному входу в «Кабаре» и просочился внутрь. В темноту и сырость, запахи пыли, табачного пепла, отсыревшего дерева и плесневелых тряпок. Прижимаясь спиной к стене из коробок и ящиков, Барри прокрался к гримерке и осторожно повернул дверную ручку.

Их не было несколько недель. И его и ее. Мерлин, как рачительный хозяин, просто обязан был к этому моменту отдать гримерку новой «звездочке». Но, повернув ручку выключателя, Барри замер и, прикрыв низ лица воротником, чихнул. В помещении ничего не поменялось. Сценические платья Кары неаккуратно висели на спинке кушетки, ширме и створке шкафа. Как Кара их и оставила. Его и ее туфли ровными рядами стояли на обувной полке, как Барри их и убрал. А все вещи на туалетных столиках, зеркала и лампочки-подсветки по периметру зеркал покрывал ровный слой пыли. 

Если сюда кто-то и заходил с момента их отъезда — это было давно. Так давно, что даже в пыли на полу не виднелось следов. Поймав в зеркале свое отражение, Барри вздрогнул — настолько у него был встрепанный, абсолютно незнакомый и чуть диковатый взгляд. Помотав головой, он уверенно ринулся к своему столику и обшарил все ящички. Осмотрел поверхность. Но часов не обнаружил. На всякий случай проверил и столик Кары тоже. Но и там ни намека. Искать в костюмах Барри не видел смысла, так как, приходя на репетицию или готовясь к выступлению, всегда выкладывал часы, никогда не брал с собой на сцену. И если их здесь не наблюдалось, итог был однозначен — Барри забыл часы дома.

Выключив свет, Барри повернул дверную ручку, намереваясь так же незаметно, как и вошел, покинуть гримерку и «Кабаре», оставив эту часть жизни в прошлом, как ему в лоб уперлось холодное дуло револьвера. Держащий его в руках прихвостень Мерлина, напоминающий рябого О’Мэлли, ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя свои пожелтевшие от постоянного курения зубы.

— А вот и ты, голубчик! Заставил же себя ждать.

Он подтолкнул Барри в лоб, намекая вернуться в гримерку. И заново врубил свет. 

— Мистер Мерлин, — прокричал он, ни на секунду не выпуская Барри из поля зрения, — Пабло сказал правду. Этот крысеныш вернулся! Но один, без подружки.

За его спиной показался силуэт владельца «Кабаре». И, пользуясь тем, что Барри отвлекся, прихвостень Мерлина от души заехал ему рукояткой револьвера в лицо. Так, что у Барри на мгновение потемнело перед глазами, он полетел спиной на пол и пребольно стукнулся затылком.

— Барри, дружок, — будто издалека услышал вкрадчивый, не сулящий ничего хорошего, голос Малкольма Мерлина. — За что же ты так со мной? А? Разве я хоть раз чем-то тебя обидел?

— Нет, мистер Мерлин, — прогнусавил Барри, вытирая кровь, закапавшую из носа, и поморгал.

В прошлый раз у него был платок Снарта. И чистый снег. В этот раз пришлось позабыть про сумму, уплаченную за пальто, и перестать бояться испачкать рукава.

— Разве я хоть раз просил своих ребяток выбить из тебя дурь? — продолжил Мерлин. — Это я про ваши с Карой увлечения танцами. — Он присел на корточки и, ухватив Барри за волосы, запрокинул ему голову. — Кстати, где она?

Мерлин злился. Но сдерживал ярость, не давая ей исказить черты лица. Но как бы он ни старался, во взгляде проскальзывала брезгливость. С долей недоумения и каплей мстительного удовлетворения.

Которое насторожило Барри сильнее, чем револьвер, нацеленный ему в голову.

— Не знаю, мистер Мерлин.

Барри благоразумно не предпринимал попыток высвободиться или подняться. Сглатывал кровь и не морщился. Не желая показывать, как сильно Мерлин его испугал.

— Барри, дружок, — сменил вкрадчивость на угрозу тот. — Я не люблю повторять вопросы.

— Но я на самом деле не знаю, где Кара, мистер Мерлин.

— Вы ушли вместе. — Он с силой дернул Барри за волосы. — Пабло вас видел.

— Да, — подтвердил Барри. — Мы ушли вместе. А потом разошлись. И я не знаю, где она.

Не обращая внимания на боль, скапливающуюся в затылке и грозящую обернуться сильнейшей мигренью, Барри смотрел на Мерлина прямо. Твердо. И говорил чистую правду. Ни слова лжи. Они сбежали вместе? Вместе. Потом они разошлись? Разошлись. Барри остался со Снартом, Кара уехала с Миком. Да и теперь так же. Кара уехала, и он не знал куда. Правдивые ответы. С небольшой недомолвкой. 

Барри спасало то, что Мерлин не знал, какие вопросы нужно задавать.

— Знаешь, — подумав, заявил тот, — почему-то я тебе верю. Но это не значит, что ты мне не задолжал.

Мерлин отшвырнул Барри от себя и поднялся на ноги.

— Поработай над ним, Арчи, — приказал своему прихвостню, — и выбрось отсюда. Все равно он не жилец.

Но выстрелов не последовало, вместо этого в ребра Барри врезался носок ботинка. И еще раз. Сцепив зубы и подвывая от вспышек боли, Барри поджал колени к груди и обхватил голову руками. Соображая, как бы выбраться. Как бы спастись от исполнительного Арчи, без устали пинающего его.

Плотное пальто смягчало удары. Да и Арчи бил его крайне лениво, не особо усердствовал. Осознав это, Барри упустил момент, когда тот подхватил его за шиворот и поволок к выходу.

— Слышал, пацан? — тихо сказал Арчи, дотащив Барри до двери. — Убирайся из города. Здесь тебе жизни не будет. Мистер Мерлин расстарается, уж поверь.

И бросил его. Но не на дорогу, уже утоптанную с утра, а в сугроб. Грязный от сметенного снега с песком, но пусть так. Главное, Барри выбрался. С ноющими ребрами. Наверняка с наливающимися по всему телу синяками. Но живой. Кое-как отряхнувшись, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, будто пьяный, он поплелся прочь от «Кабаре». Домой.

Сколько, с тех пор, как Кара подобрала его на улице, он ходил этой дорогой? Днем на репетицию. Вечерами на работу. Под утро с работы. Бессчетное количество раз. Но теперь все казалось чужим. Незнакомым. Улицы, перекрестки, дома. Лавки, как та, с квадратными картонками в витринах, на которых хозяин большими буквами аккуратно вывел название уцененного товара и приписал новые ценники. 

— «Централ-Сити Пикчер-Ньюз»! Свежий выпуск! Не проходите мимо!

И даже мальчик, уличный газетчик, в большой, не по размеру, шапке. Бессменно работающий рядом с домом Барри изо дня в день почти весь год.

Не встретив по пути никого из соседей, Барри зашел в квартиру и только там смог более-менее выдохнуть. Сняв пальто, первым делом осмотрел синяки на боках, но не обнаружил ничего критичного. По всему выходило, что Арчи и не старался нанести максимум увечий. Вряд ли на самом деле ленился. Порывшись на полке с медикаментами, Барри нашел металлическую банку с остатками мази и щедро размазал по своим синякам. Проверив остальные полки, решил оставить все как есть — скоропортящихся продуктов у него не водилось. А все остальное могло еще не один год простоять.

Часы отца, покрывшиеся пылью, лежали прямо в центре стола, на салфетке возле будильника. Барри взял их и, не заводя, убрал в карман. Огляделся, соображая, чтобы еще убрать или прихватить с собой, раз уж больше сюда не вернется. И вздрогнул от грохота, сотрясшего входную дверь.

— Аллен! — донесся снаружи мощный крик. — Открой дверь! Аллен!

Барри застыл как вкопанный, не зная, то ли последовать приказу, то ли бежать к окнам, экстренно придумывать, как выбраться и спуститься вниз.

— Сэр, что-то случилось? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Летиши. С заметным акцентом. Проявляющимся, стоило ей чуть разволноваться, с головой выдающим в ней иммигрантку.

Если уж она рискнула выйти из своей квартиры, значит, стучали явно не прикормленные бандиты Мерлина. 

— Нет, мэм. Возвращайтесь в свою комнату.

— Да, сэр, — покорно, как перед служителями власти, проговорила она. — Но если вы к Барри, то его нет. 

Значит добрались. Подельники Снарта сдали. И, что вернее всего, вместе со Снартом. Но найти Барри оказалось проще.

— Когда вернется? — тем временем продолжал допрашивать Летишу обладатель звучного голоса.

— Я не знаю, сэр. Его давно не видно.

— А что вы знаете, мэм?

— Простите, сэр, — замялась она. — Я не поняла вашего вопроса.

— Когда вы его видели в последний раз? — раздраженно рявкнул тот. — Кто-нибудь к нему приходил? Когда? Сколько человек? 

— Ой, ну что вы. У Барри гости? Все время, что он здесь живет, никого не бывало. Барри очень замкнутый молодой человек. Как из Вашингтона вернулся, перестал общаться почти со всеми.

— Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно.

Дверь снова сотряслась от удара, как если бы ее стукнули кулаком от досады. И сразу же за этим раздались удаляющиеся шаги. Барри осторожно, обходя скрипящие доски, приблизился к двери, прислушиваясь и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда снова услышал голос Летиши.

— Барри, ты слышишь меня? — Она едва слышно поскреблась в дверь. — Барри!

— Да, миссис Уотерс, — так же тихо, как и она, ответил Барри, рискнув ей довериться.

— Тебе нужно уходить. Полиция. Эти не отстанут. Будут караулить у дома.

— Спасибо, миссис Уотерс.

Он повернул ключ в замке и, приоткрыв дверь, высунулся наружу. В коридоре больше никого не было. Только Летиша в привычном застиранном платье в цветочек, переднике и пуховом платке, перевязанном на груди на манер жилетки. 

— Я сейчас поднимусь к старику Уилширу и попрошу его открыть дверь в мансарду, — она заговорщически подмигнула. — Сможешь выбраться и уйти незамеченным.

Добрая. Заботливая. Знала, что у старика никого больше не осталось, и не забывала убраться у него. И делилась едой, когда могла себе это позволить.

— Спасибо вам, миссис Уотерс.

— Летиша. — поправила она. — И… береги себя, Барри. — Положила ладонь ему на щеку и с нежностью заглянула в глаза. — У тебя золотое сердце, милый мой. Это самая большая ценность в любые времена. А за вещи свои не переживай. Мы присмотрим.

Кивнула и скрылась на лестнице, ведущей на верхний этаж. А Барри, еще раз окинув взглядом комнату, к которой привык после смерти отца и от которой отвык за время, проведенное со Снартом, забрал свое порядком перепачканное пальто. Закрыл дверь, отрезая от себя еще одну частицу своего прошлого, и поднялся следом за Летишей. Отдал ей ключ, обнял на прощание. Пожал суховатую морщинистую руку старика Уилшира и отправился навстречу своей новой жизни. С человеком, которого выбрал. Которому стал небезразличен. С которым его окружило тепло и уверенность. В себе и завтрашнем дне.

Пробравшись через мансарду, Барри вылез в слуховое окно, сгруппировавшись, спрыгнул на крышу соседнего дома и, пробежав по ней, спустился по пожарной лестнице вниз. С той стороны, что не просматривалась фараонами. Отсалютовал Джорджи, замершему у стены, и ушел, больше никем незамеченным.

Подняв воротник на всякий случай, сделал небольшой крюк, обойдя дома по большой дуге. Направился в сторону кладбища сожженных автомобилей, но по пути свернул к Брум-лэйн, поскользнулся на образовавшейся возле галантерейной лавки наледи и едва успел притормозить, чтобы не кувыркнуться прямо перед небольшой группой ряженых подростков с румяными от мороза щеками и запавшими от недоедания глазами. Вставивших вперед двух замотанных в дырявые платки маленьких детей, которые хихикнули при его появлении, но, подчинившись звону колокольчика, послушно подпели остальным.

— А люди весело поют  
Добрые песни,  
Рождество пришло.  
Веселого, веселого, веселого, веселого, Рождества  
Веселого, веселого, веселого, веселого, Рождества

Только их пение не ощущаюсь радостным или счастливым. Звучащее по нарастающей идеальное сопрано скорее зарождало в глубине души неясную тревогу. Вселяло в сердце безотчетный страх. Подгоняло Барри вперед, к месту встречи.

— Вновь и вновь они поют, поют без остановки, — донеслось до него с порывом проснувшегося ветра, взметнувшего снежный вихрь.

Но Барри уже бежал без оглядки, без остановки, думая лишь о том, как бы побыстрее попасть к складам. К одному конкретному складу Мак-Донована. Уворачивался от идущих навстречу людей, закрывался покрасневшими и онемевшими руками от ветра, но не останавливался. Выдохнул, только увидев большую вывеску. И замер, не замечая, как от него ног отлетела, проскользив по снегу, погнутая подпаленная табличка. 

— Нет-нет-нет! — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста!

Но ни снег, ни ветер не изменили картину, представшую у него перед глазами. Снарт в окружении пятерых незнакомых мужчин в темных пальто и шляпах. Вооруженных. Наставивших свои ручные пулеметы и на Барри.

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, глядя на Снарта. 

«Только не сейчас», — замерло на его губах, стоило только увидеть улыбку. Улыбку на лице этого невозможного человека.

Он же ничего не успел.

И сказать тоже не успел.

— Не на них смотри, на меня! — крикнул Снарт, доставая что-то из кармана.

— Лен!

Все рушилось. Все их планы. Все мечты. Все, что они успели себе нафантазировать.

— Давай, малыш, лови! — Снарт, взмахнув руками, бросил ему то, что извлек из кармана. 

Желтовато-оранжевый недозревший апельсин упал в подставленные ладони Барри одновременно с грохнувшим выстрелом.

 

***

— Еще раз — ты точно уверен, что это не галлюцинация, не бред, не странный сон. Не новый мета или чей-то злодейский план, чтобы вывести тебя из равновесия?

Скрестив руки, Циско наворачивал круги перед сидящим на ступеньках возле беговой дорожки Барри. А Кейтлин примостилась рядом, поджав ноги. Одной рукой обхватила себя за колени, другой гладила Барри по плечу, утешая, успокаивая. Но смотрела прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом, переваривая услышанное.

— Да. 

— А точно?.. — он не успокаивался.

— Да, Циско! — сорвался Барри. — Я уверен. Точно уверен. Абсолютно уверен. Потому что я не сидел сложа руки. А пытался найти этому разумное объяснение. Искал не один день. Переворошил все данные с тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятого по тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвертый, но ничего, похожего мне не встретилось. Потом стал искать места. Адреса. Но все мимо.

— И тогда… — подсказала ему Кейтлин.

— Я даже успел поверить, что рехнулся.

— Нужно было сразу все нам рассказать! — встрял Циско.

— Я пытался! Но вы меня не слышали!

— Он рассказал, Циско. Мне так точно. Но я…

— Нашла самое приемлемое объяснение, — Барри подал ее руку, принимая поддержку. — Которое с треском провалилось, когда после нового столкновения с Леном… То есть Снартом. Я снова увидел сон. Очередное продолжение. Потом еще и еще, с каждой новой встречей. В поисках истины я перерыл интернет, городской архив, статьи, некрологи, прошелся по нераскрытым делам, которые десятками лет пылятся в запасниках участка.

— И нашел?

— Нет, — покачал головой. — Тогда я осознал, как сильно сглупил — ведь есть же Гидеон. Которая в курсе не только будущего, но и прошлого. 

— Она подтвердила, что ты не сумасшедший? — Циско замер перед ним.

— Они выглядели по-другому, — усмехнулся Барри. — Я не знаю, почему и как мой мозг подменил имена. Причудливо подменил лицами тех, кого я знаю сейчас. Хотя, с Карой все непросто. Я так и не разобрался, откуда она. Прежде ее звали Эва. Эва Блю-Джей. Голубая сойка, как эндемик штата Флорида. И все, что от Эвы осталось, — несколько заметок в старых еженедельниках. Пара фото. Больше этот псевдоним нигде мелькал. Как и фамилия О’Коннор. Ни одной статьи, что гангстера с прозвищем «Ифрит» О’Коннор взяли. Куда они делись, и что с ними стало — неизвестно. Лена… То есть Снарта, звали Майкл Палмиери. «Ледяной» Майк Палмиери. И он, как О’Коннор, был гангстером. Бутлегером. Убийцей. Преступником. 

— Ну… — протянул Циско. — Не удивительно, почему Снарт пошел не по той дорожке…

— Циско! — одернула его Кейтлин.

— А что я, Кейтлин? Разве я неправ?

Неодобрительно посмотрев на Циско, она повернулась к Барри.

— А как звали тебя?

— Теодор «Тодд» Гудман.

— Полный отстой…

— Циско!

— Что?!

Оставив без внимания реакцию Циско, Барри слабо улыбнулся Кейтлин.

— Еще Гидеон показала мне газетный разворот тех времен с крошечной статейкой. «Выстрелы на Бернт-Солс Лэйн». И зернистое черно-белое фото с двумя телами. Без имен. Просто два тела в снегу и замерзшей крови. Ни имен, ни примет, ни каких-то личных вещей. Те пятеро, наверное, специально обшарили карманы. И сделали так, чтобы тела никто не опознал. Понимаете, нас там не просто убили, а обобрали и изувечили до неузнаваемости. 

— Барри, — Кейтлин снова погладила его по голове, — зачем ты так. Это же не…

Да, не они.

И в то же время они.

— Бернт-Солс Лэйн, понимаете? — Барри мельком посмотрел на Циско и снова уткнулся взглядом в пол. — Тот чертов склад находился на Бернт-Солс Лэйн. В переулке сгоревших душ. Та гадалка, которую я вспомнил, знала что-то. Предвидела. И кричала нам, что мы пришли слишком рано. Что никто нас не звал. Но не в цирк, понимаете? Она говорила про время. То время. Мы с ним пришли не в то время. Не в свое время.

— Бернт-Солс Лэйн? — Кейтлин поежилась. — В Централ-Сити есть улица с таким ужасным названием?

— Больше нет, — Барри развел руками. — Когда-то там была территория складов. Где однажды случился сильный пожар, унесший десятки жизней. Склады отстроили заново. Переулок назвали как назвали. А в конце восьмидесятых Централ-Сити разросся, и склады переместили за промышленный район. Вместо того переулка теперь пролегает Рэнсом-стрит с ее офисными многоэтажками.

— Это же в двух кварталах от Меркури-Лабс! — ужаснулась Кейтлин. — Я там столько раз бывала!

— Да, как-то так.

— Но как такое возможно? — напомнил о себе Циско. — Помнить… прошлую жизнь?

— Рискну предположить, — вклинилась Кейтлин, — это произошло из-за удара молнии.

— Или волны темной материи, — подхватил ее мысль Циско. И пожал плечами. — Или два в одном.

— Барри, а Снарт… — осторожно поинтересовалась Кейтлин.

— Он не помнит, — Барри не дел ей договорить. 

Обрывать — так одним махом. Не оставляя себе путей для отступления или последних ниточек надежды.

— Ты говорил с ним об этом?

— Нет.

— Но откуда тогда ты знаешь?

— Ниоткуда. Но я предполагал, что он мог бы помнить. Я надеялся. Но сколько мы ни сталкивались, он ни словом не дал понять. Я искал ответы в его лице. В глазах. Но его взгляд тогда и сейчас — это… Совершенно разные люди. Ни намека на узнавание.

— Но тебе снились ваши образы. Ваши имена. А в знакомых ты видел наши лица. Вдруг у него не так? Вдруг он вспомнил все, как оно было в реальности? Что если он тоже ищет. Но Тодда.

— Даже если и так — я не знаю, где его найти, чтобы спросить. После того, как вчера Снарт вломился в дом Джо, он исчез. Буквально испарился из города. 

— Но что-то же нужно сделать…

— Что? — Барри вскочил на ноги. — Я не просил этого знания другой жизни. Был вполне счастлив и доволен этой. Но теперь знаю. Помню. И это совсем не круто и не весело. Это полный отстой.

— Барри… — Кейтлин потянулась к нему, но он отступил.

— Ты хочешь этого и для него? Прошлое не исправить. Это знание никому ничем не поможет. И никого не спасет. Будет лучше, если это останется между нами.

— Барри, — Циско дотронулся до него.

— И вы никому не расскажете. Потому что это их история. Это наша с ним история. Мы действительно умерли в том переулке на Рождество тридцать третьего года. В самую холодную ночь в ту зиму. И ради этого… — Барри отступал и отступал. — Извините, мне пробежаться надо.

Он метнулся прочь, слыша одновременно:

— Барри, куда ты? — от Кейтлин.

— А как же вечеринка у Джо? — от Циско.

Но не стал возвращаться и отвечать. Без него справятся. Отметят Рождество. Обменяются подарками. Посидят у камина и споют гимны. Выпьют гоголь-моголь и поздравят друг друга. А ему необходимо проветриться.

Дома, улицы проносились мимо, но Барри нигде не останавливался, не задерживался. Пока не заметил нелепую стеклянную «коробку» с громадным логотипом «Меркури-Лабс» на крыше. И будто что-то щелкнуло у него в голове. Что-то встало на свое место. И вот он уже сам не понял, как оказался на том самом месте, где когда-то стояли старые склады по двум сторонам от широкой и довольно грязной улицы. По которой всегда ездили грузовые машины и грязь не успевала высохнуть. Или затвердеть. Бернт-Солс Лэйн, переставшая существовать в конце семидесятых. Чистая и убранная Рэнсом-стрит ныне.

В такой поздний час, тем более в канун Рождества на этой улице почти никого не было. А те, кто попался навстречу Барри, лишь окинули его недоуменным взглядом. Но не из-за его мета-способностей, а потому что он по-глупому забыл накинуть куртку, перед тем как выскочить из Стар-Лабс. 

Усмехнувшись себе под нос, Барри покачал головой — совсем с этой историей рассеянным стал, обернулся, намереваясь вернуться в кортекс, и столкнулся взглядом с Леонардом Снартом. Одетого не в ставшую привычной парку, а в черное пальто. До боли напоминавшем то, что было на нем в прошлый раз. В другое Рождество. В другой жизни.

— Снарт? — опешил Барри. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Этот человек был, наверно, последним, кого Барри ожидал здесь увидеть. Он же уехал. Исчез. 

Барри же с ним только-только поставил точку…

— Это свободный город, Скарлет, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами Снарт. — Гуляю, где хочу.

— Именно здесь и именно сейчас?

— Почему бы и нет. Или теперь предложишь мне сменить место для… прогулок? — И снова — ни жеста, ни взгляда, по которому хоть как-то можно было понять. 

Снарт так и не вспомнил. Или только Барри суждено помнить? 

Ему внезапно захотелось дотронуться до Снарта. Заглянуть в глаза и спросить — Лен, а ты? Ты спрашивал меня, с тобой ли я, а ты? Ты со мной? Ты помнишь, как называл меня? Помнишь, как любил? Твои поцелуи до сих пор горят на моей коже. С момента, как вспомнил, я закрываю глаза и слышу твой шепот, вижу твой полный нежности взгляд. Я знаю тебя, Лен. И до сих пор люблю тебя. Каким бы ты ни был. 

Так близко, как в тот раз, всего в нескольких шагах от него, теперь сердце разрывалось от потери. Потому что вот он, Лен, стоял прямо перед Барри. Живой. Целый и невредимый. 

Почему ты не помнишь меня, Лен? Почему только я обречен помнить все?

— Нет, лучше я, — Барри выдавил из себя внятный ответ. — Сменю место для прогулок. Счастливого Рождества, Снарт.

Он зажмурился, собираясь с силами, и услышал:

— Скарлет, лови!

Барри открыл глаза и с удивлением поймал ярко-оранжевый апельсин. Большой, раза в два больше теннисного мяча. Спелый. Распространяющий вокруг себя аромат горечи, и сладости, и едва заметной кислинки. Говорящий больше, чем все слова, что есть в этом мире.

— Надеюсь, ты все еще их любишь, малыш.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анакостия Флэтс - территория вдоль реки Анакостия (позже названная Анакостия-Парк), в 1932-м там располагался крупный палаточный лагерь «Бонусной Армии».
> 
> Марш «Бонусной Армии» — демонстрация голодного марша ветеранов Первой Мировой Войны, собравшихся летом 1932 года во время Великой Депрессии в столице США городе Вашингтоне с требованием выплатить деньгами за их военные сертификаты (ветеранские пособия). 
> 
> Так как внятных официальных причин разогнать ветеранов не существовало, на них налепили ярлык коммунистов и бунтовщиков. 28 июля 1932 года силами Армии, военной техники и полиции лагерь был уничтожен.


End file.
